One & Only
by oh snapple
Summary: She was all Randy Orton could ever ask for. He could never get the words out to ask her out. Other than that, she has a sister who's in the middle of everything, and secrets that even surprises her. Can he get the girl of his dreams beforre time runs out?
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Please Be My One and Only...

Main Characters Nicole (Nikki) Keibler, Randy Orton

Co-CharactersJohn Cena, Trish Stratus, and Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer Of course the story! But I don't own anything trademarked by the WWE and their superstars. But I own Nicole (Nikki).

* * *

Chapter One: Epilogue. 

"Hey Nikki, can I ask you something?" Randy started to sweat.

"Umm... Gee Orton, do I really have a choice when you already asked me a question?" Nikki laughed. "OK, shoot."

_Great... Not she thinks I'm a complete idiot. Now what are my chances of her saying yes? Ugh... I'll just "shoot"._ Randy thought.

"Can -- no. Umm... Please -- that's wrong. May I -- ARGH!" Randy began to stumble over his own words.

"Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences? Because I have a match in 10 minutes and I have to prepare." Nikki said impatiently as she pointed to her watch.

"Sorry, I'll ask you later. I don't want to take up anymore of your time." Randy blushed out of embarassment.

"Well, when you DO ask me the question, make sure to rehearse it first. It'll save me a LOT of time." Nikki smiled and left Randy smacking himself on the head.

"DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME!" Randy was smacking his head.

"But, OOH... IS SHE FIII-NE!" Randy Orton stood alone backstage after recovering from his psycho moment.

"You checkin' my girl out?" John Cena then came along, annoyingly.

"SHE'S TAKEN AND YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" Randy practically cried while he was screaming.

"_Laugh... _No, but she's my bef." John snickered.

"What the hell is 'bef'?" Randy asked, not really actually paying attention, but emphasing bef in hand quotation marks.

"BEF means best friend. DAMMIT, none of you get me around here, except Trish but then she's a whole different story. You still want large right?" John hated not being understood.

"Yeah, large will do. Three,I need it.I gotta go, groupies on aisle 12." Randy walked away.

* * *

"YO BEF! CAN YOU TAKE A CUTE STRONG ASS KICKING --" John yelled from the service exit to Nikki as she got in her car. 

"John, just cut to the cheese next time. Whatever. Get in the car." Nikki ran to John and helped him with his stuff.

"Hey, hey. A woman helping a dude with 2 small bags of luggage makes a man, especially a cute one like me, look like a wimp." John pulled the luggages away from Nikki, which makes her stumble.

"You mean a complete "cute" ass?" Nikki snatched the luggages. "I WIN."

Nikki walked to her car and loaded the luggages. John soon followed and went in the car.

"NIKKI! JOHN! WAIT UP!" Randy yelled across the parking lot.

"OH! Yeah, here. Nikki, hold up, I need to give Randy something." John pulled out 3 small wrappings.

"Thanks man, I owe you. These are LARGE right?" Randy waved the wrappings in the air.

"Yeah, but dude, you're a --" Randy cut John off.

"SSSHHH! Don't let the ladies know." Randy hissed.

"What the... You guys are disgusting." Nikki made a face.

"WHAT?" Both guys asked at the same time.

"Exchanging mm-mm in front of a lady? OK, just wrong. First of all, that's disgusting. Second, it's nasty. Third, this reveals that you're just a bunch of phonies. I know you John, you're a medium, not a large. I heard you tell Trish before, and Orton, don't get me started." Nikki lectured.

"OK, sorry MA'M, OUR BAD." John hugged Nikki.

"Don't hug me when you've got your hands dirty with who-knows-what. Anyway, what was the question you wanted to ask me Orton?" Nikki disgustedly said.

"Ummm..." Orton lost his words again.

"Hey baby, you coming to dance with us tonight?" Groupies laughed and smiled from Orton's car.

"Ummm, I'll rehearse it again and I'll ask you... Umm..." Randy stuttered.

_Damn me, I'm losing it again. _Randy thought.

"You mean when you see me next time?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Later."

Then Nikki and John left the parking lot.

_Damn it Randy, what the hell just happened? A totally beautiful, my perfect girl, ugh. Damn, i need to practice this shit. _Randy ran to catch up with his groupies.

* * *

Not an interesting start I know. I only think of the drama that comes later. But yeah, please vut me some slack, it's my first story! -- bettina isabelle 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

Chapter 2: Two Days Later

Nikki headed back to her home in New York for her relaxation day before she heads back to the tour on Saturday. John decided to go with her, after all, he did live with her and Trish.

"Man, my room is WACK." John flopped down on his bed.

"You can't keep your room clean that's why." Nikki yelled across the hall from her room.

"And what does that mean?" John said as he got up from his bed to scold Nikki.

"It means guys can't keep ANYTHING clean. Trust me, I know. By boyfriend is like that. Why do you think I never moved in with him?" Trish popped her head in John's messy room.

"TRISH! I thought you weren't coming tonight. Damn, I thought you were spending the ight over at your boyfriend's house." Nikki squeeled and hugged Trish.

"Whatever. My room is an organized mess OK?" John mumbled to himself as he walked out to the kitchenand smacked Trish on the butt.

"What the...!" Trish delayed herself.

Trish and Nikki walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Soo... What happened to your match last night? I was on the flight home and couldn't get to watch it. You won? No duh, of course you did! Silly me!" Trish sarcastically said then hit herself on the head.

"Yeah, I won. It was OK, almost hurt my arm." Nikki pointed to the red scar on her left arm. "Well, actually now it's scarred."

"Girlfriend, why don't you go after the title? I mean, you wrestle these guys so why not just go for the world title?" Trish asked.

"Nah, wrestling with guys is one thing. Going after a title is another. Plus, I don't want to be all buff and stuff. I like my figure. I think I'll just keep my abs, and keep wrestling. I have a goos storyline right now, so HELL NO." Nikki answered.

"Yo, I got screwed. Seriously. I can NEVER get a title match for that WWE title." John ate a small slice of meatloaf.

_DiNG DONG! _The doorbell rang.

"MM!" John mumbled as he swallowed the meatloaf. "I invited Randy over. Hope you don't mind." John suffed the rest of the meatloaf into his mouth and walked towards the door.

"I don't mind. therefore I don't care." Nikki left the scene and went into her room.

"HEY TRISH!" Randy opened his arms signaling for Trish to hug him.

"And... that means I'm outts here." Trish ran to her roomed and slammed the door.

"Umm... Three's a crowd but four? Anyway, I heard of this new hot spot in Manhattan. You wanna check it?" Randy waved a flier advertising **The Rave.**

"Yeah, we should leave. Nikki and Trish might want some alone time for girl talk." John put on his sweater.

"I don't do girl talk John." Nikki barked. Then sat on the couch to watch television.

"OK, my bad. GOSH." John pulled Randy towards the door. "Later BI-ATCH!"

"Umm... I guess I'll catch up with you later." Randy declared.

* * *

**The Rave**

John and Randy danced with random girls. Pretty much hit on them. They danced with celebrities too, that didn't know them.

"Dude, Paris Hilton didn't know who I was. DAMN. She could've been getting laid by now." Randy licked his lips while looking at Paris dance while meeting up with John outside.

"Yeah well, damn. It's coldout here." John put his hand in his pockets.

"SHIT! I don't have protection!" John felt around his pockets for wrappings.

"Protection from what? You need a gun?" Randy asked.

"No idiot. I mean when you intercourse, you need to put it on your thingy... you know." John informed.

"Oh, you don't have anymore? Gosh, looks like you've been geting laid a lot lately." Randy said.

"I gave you all the ones I had left." John look past Randy. "DRUG STORE!" John ran across the street.

"OK! I'll --" Randy's attention was caught by a girl. "Oooh... I want some of THAT."

John came back after buying a pack of "wrappings" then latersaw Randy dancing with a girl. John thought he should dance with one too.

Later that night... John took one home, Randy spent the night, and Randy took one home too.

* * *

The wrappings thing that I was talking about. I didn't really want to go into detail about that. But it should pretty muc explain what it is in this chapter. Ugh... I still think that wasn't interesting. Well, at least I tried. - bettina isabelle 


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

Chapter 3: 3 Months Later

Nikki had to admit, Randy was pretty cool. Except for the fact that he can never finish his sentences. But she did notice everytime she comes around him, he blushes. She hasn't seen him since last week at the Meet and Greet, and good thing too.

_That moron creeps me out. SHIVERS_ Nikki thought as she walked to her locker room.

Nikki stood by her locker room door, held the doorknob, sighed, and went in, to her surprise, the WHOLE room was filled with flowers, balloons and presents. The huge bouquet of red rosescaught her attention.

"To Miss Nicole Keibler..." Nikki flipped the card for a name. "From... A secret admirer?"

She stopped and smelled the roses, it should wake her up, after all, she woke up just 2 hours ago. She locked the door and started to gussy up for her match against Molly Holly.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

'Hey! Happy birthday Randy!" Stephanie McMahon gave Randy a high five. "Sorry, no present for you. I couldn't think up of anything to give you. Plus, you're filthy rich, get your own present."

'Steph, have you seen Nikki anywhere lately?" Randy asked.

"Why? Well, I think she checked in 10 minutes ago." Stephanie answered.

"Damn it... She hasn't said anyting at all yet?" Randy asked.

"Why are you being so interrogative? NO, I haven't heard from her. Geeez..." Stephanie left Randy standing in the middle.

Randy walked to Nikki's locker room, and when he was about to knock, Nikki opened the door.

"OH SNAP!" Nikki yelped. "Geeez... You scared the freak out of me."

"Sorry. Whoa... What's all the flowers from?" Randy asked, though he knew where they were from.

"Dunno... Most of them were from "Secret Admirer". Others came from friends, John, Trish, Stephanie, my sister Stacy. Whatever." Nikki went back inside to put on her wristband.

"What's the occasion?" Randy wanted to know. He sent the flowers to her, not knowing the occasion that was happening today.

"My birthday. Look, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! all over these cards." Nikki showed Randy a card that came from Stacy.

"Y - You - Your b - birthday is t - today?" Randy couldn't help but stutter.

"Yeah... April 1st." Nikki chuckled. "No joke, happened to be born on April Fool's Day. My parents told me when my mom was going into labor, my mom had her assistant call my dad to tell him her water broke, and my dad was all like 'Nuh uh... The baby isn't due for another 2 weeks. Plus, I know you're joking. It's April Fool's!" Nikki started to laugh.

Randy couldn't help laughing too.

"Then my dad said that my mom got so mad, that she yelled over the phone like 'IM HAVING YOUR BABY AND YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN THAT SHES COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!'. I practically laughed my ass off when I heard that.

Randy stopped laughing, so did Nikki. There was a moment of silence, then the two burst out laughing, until tears started coming out of Randy's eyes.

"Haha... So you were born today?" Randy asked again.

Nikki sniffled from laughing. "Yeah, for like the third time."

Randy smiled. "Well, funny thing is, today is my birthday too."

Nikki just stared at him. Randy frowned.

"Whoa... My sister and the all-time jerk have the same birthday? You gots to be kidding me." Stacy groaned.

Nikki shook her head after Randy dropped the bomb on her. "Yeah..."

"We do." Randy and Nikki said as the same time.

Stacy looked at Randy. Then at Nikki. Then at them both. "Surely Randy has to be older. I mean, you look... hmm... 23?"

"21." Randy corrected her.

Nikki covered her face.

"Haha... Very funny. You possibly can't be 21 because Nikki's... 21." Stacy look at Nikki.

Randy stared at Nikki. "You're 21? What the fuck it going on here? Am I being totally punk'd?"

Nikki didn't answer. Except she just tied her hair up into a bun.

"Someone please tell us what the hell is going on here?" Trish asked as she and John walked into the room.

"Looks like we've got twins here." Stacy pointed at Randy and Nikki.

"No kidding...!" John walked up to Randy and Nikki and put and arm around them both. "Looks like we're going to have to celebrate. Tonight... Let's go clubbin'!"

Randy smiled. Nikki hooted. Stacy jumped for joy. John looked at Nikki and Randy. Trish flipped John off. For she knew this was going to be a total disaster.


	4. Chapter 4: Clubbin' it Up in SoBe

Chapter 4: Clubbin' it Up in SoBe

South Beach, Miami. Full of girls, beautilful girls. And that's what Randy and John likes. More of like Randy. Trish loves the rich food. And as for Nikki... Loves the awesome clubs with vibrant people. What happens when you put them all together? One word: D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R.

Different accents of voices filled the air as they entered Club SoBe. As soon as they entered, Randy spotted a girl he wanted to dance with. John was pulled by Trish, scolding him about the idea. Nikki strutted to the dance floor, and started doing one of her favortie hobbies: dancing.

"Why the hell did you bring up this idea? Come on, sure, SoBe is a beautiful place with nice people during the day. But people get all drunk and nutsie-cuckoo by the time they've drank what, 2 shots? You know what? Forget it, Randy's already freak dancing, Nikki's dancing lke nobody's watching, good for a laugh, but she's an awesome dancer. But if something happens to one of you, don't come crying to me." Trish snobbed John as she walked out of the club and ran down the street.

"Hey Nikki! Can I ask you the question now?" Randy was sweating buckets after dancing for 2 hours non stop wth 4 different girls.

"Ok." Nikki drank some water.

_I can't ask her out now. Like... This isn't the right place, not the right time. Quick... Better think up of something._ Randy thought as he stared at Nikki.

"Umm... Can I buy you a drink?" Randy asked from the top of his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't drink." Nikki answered. "And that's the question you've been wanting to ask me?"

"Yes. I mean, no. My question isn't super ready yet." Randy wiped the sweat off his head.

"Here, let me help." Nikki took a napkin and smudged off the remaining of Randy's sweat.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Randy sat down on the stool.

"Owe me for wiping your nasty sweat off your freakin' forehead? Yeah right--" Nikki stopped. "Oooh! That's my jam right there!"

The music was roaring through the speakers, bass pumping throughtout the club. She couldn't help but getting up to dance.

"Hey Nikki! It's your jam right now! Come on and dance!" John signaled Nikki to join him on the dance floor.

"Wait up --" Randy yelled back to Niki and John but a girl walked buy with a micromini. "Hey babe! Wait up... You look like the type who needs a RANDY."

"Yes, I do." the girl said in a very suggestive voice. Randy couldn't help but dancing with her.

Nikki sure danced like nobody's watching. Soon everyone on the floor focused their attention on her. Everyone formed a circle around her and started to root for her to dance some more. John had run up to the DJ and took a hand at the turntables. He knew exactly what would make Nikki dance more, and he did just that. On the other hand, all the way in the corner, Randy was already making out with the micromini girl. The song soon ended, and Nikki walked to the side and bowed as everyone applauded her.

"Thank you, thank --" Nikki bumped into someone sitting down on the seat. As she turned around to say sorry, she jumped at the site of Randy making out with the micromini girl.

"Sorry..." Nikki just apologized, smiled, andwent into the restroom.

"Hmm... That was good... Can you do a little more than that?"The micromini girl started pulling on his shirt.

"Oh yes I can." Randy suddenly agreed and unbuttoned his shirt, then got on top of her.

_Making out is good...Ugh... But she's a blonde, I'd go more with brunettes, like Nikki.She's an A, I'd rather go for a C, like Nikki. She's short, I'd rather go for someone tall, like Nikki._Randy thought of this as he made out with the girl.

"Hey... You jerk! You making out with my girl!" A random guy yelled not far from Randy and the girl.

Randy payed no attention to the guy. Then the guy ran up to Randy, pulled him off the couch, then started cursing him.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl? She's my you hear? You motherfuckin' dumbass!" The guy was steaming red. Soon John heard the fight, realized it was Randy, then came to the rescue.

"I thought she was --" Randy started.

"Well bitch, you thought wrong. She's my girl and you back away from her. You heard?" The guy yelled at Randy then punched him right in the eye.

"What the fuck... Hey! What the hell did he do to you?" John pushed the guy.

"Don't you dare touch me bitch!" The guy then punched John.

Nikki then ran out of the restroom. She recognized that voice from nowhere. She realized it was John's. She then ran up then bent down to make sure Randy and John were OK. Then she got up and confronted the guy.

"What? You're two timing guys and that you're gonna stand up for them? Yeah right." The guy scoffed at Nikki.

"Don't you ever dare to hurt my friends again." Nikki turned red with anger.

"What? You think you can knock me out?" The guy chuckled. "Look babe, she wants to knock me out." The guy pointed at Nikki. The girl just smiled. Then Nikki gave her a look making her run to the restroom. "You made my girl run, you're going to pay fucker!"Nikki backed away. "what? You scared?" The guy rolled up his sleeves. By now, everyone was watching, the music stopped too.

"You going to hit a woman? Look, pal, you're drunk so go home." Nikki tried to reason with him.

"Hell yeah I'm going to hit a woman. A bitch like you ain't gonna harm me." The guy scoffed. Nikki walked up to him and gave him a really hard punch. Harder than the guy punched John and Randy combined.

**PUNCH!**

"That'll show you to never mess with my friends again." Nikki stopped as she saw the girl. "And you, yeah you with the micromini, next time this happens, speak up and tell the truth. This would've never happened to your "boyfriend" if you would've done just that." Nikki turned around and picked up John and Randy, who ws half concious. "Randy, John, you're going to have to try and walk with me OK? We're going back to the hotel." Randy heard, then tried to help Nikki hold John, but then ended up being dragged by Nikki.


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbasses

Chapter 5: Dumbasses

Nikki had to drag Randy and John home. Both were knocked out by the guy from the club. Nikki's arms started to ache, and she still had to mend the black eyes on Randy and John. She had knocked on Trish's hotel room door, she didn't want to be left alone with 2 half conscious guys.

"OMG... What the hell happened?" Trish look surprised to see Nikki holding on to John, and Randy leaning on Nikki.

"Not now Trish, just please help me out. Put them on the bed in which you aren't going to be sleeping on. You don't want their nasty ass sweat on your sheets." Nikki handed John to Trish, as she set Randy down on the bed.

"Dammit... They look pretty knocked out. Here, I'll get some ice." Trish put 3 ice cubes each in a little complimentary bag the hotel provided.

Nikki just flopped down onto the couch and shut her eyes. The club wasn't far from the hotel, but she was really aching from the weight of her friends' muscles. Trish had offered her some ice to keep her cool, but Nikki had refused. After resting for 5 minutes, John had finally woken up and was totally shocked. And he had awoken both Nikki and Randy.

"What the fuck..." John realized he wasn't seeing right with his left eye. He went and touched his eye and cursed. "FUCK!"

"What happened what?" Nikki woke up with a shock as well. "Never mind, come on, I'll go wash your eye. Might as well your face too." Nikki walked John to the restroom. She shut the door.

Randy woke up as well. "Man..."

"Keep the bag of ice on your eye. You don't want it to swell up do you?" Trish helped Randy hold his bag of ice.

"Where's Nikki?" Randy asked.

"So that's the first question you ask right after you've been punched the hell out, and John? Damn... You've got some issues. She's in the restroom fixing John up." Trish pointed to the restroom. Trish looked at Randy. He had a worried look on his face. "What are you so worried about?"

"She might not say no after all this." Randy laid down on the bed.

"Say no to what?" Trish wanted to know. She is after all, the so called "gossip queen".

"I wanted to ask her out. I mean, I thought she was just a pretty face when I first saw her. But I mean, we're twins. She can kick ass, and she's got the qualities in a lady that I want." Randy answered.

"You wanted to ask her out?" Trish laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Randy argued.

"Nothing. If you wanted to ask her out, then ask her out. There sholdn't be no preperation for it god." Trish took the ice bag from Randy and went to fill it back up.

John came out of the restroom with a bandage on his eye. "I look stupid."

"Just shut up and go to your room. Make sure to wet that towel every 4 hours." Nikki made sure he was listening.

"Every 4 hours? I can't sleep if I do that." John goraned.

"Well, it is my fault you got hit?" Nikki asked John.

John just snobbed her and walked out of the room.

"Randy, your turn." Nikki went inside the restroom getting a towel ready.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Randy hated pain. He wondered why the hell did he get into the wrestling business in the first place.

"No, trust me. It won't bite if you do everything I say." Nikki motioned for him to sit on the stool.

Randy had noticed the look on Nikki's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, I am." Nikki dabbed the towel on Randy's eye.

"Why? I didn't do anything to you." Randy started to argue.

"Why do you always jump to arguing? Ugh... I'm mad at you for being a freakin' moron back there." Nikki wet the towel again.

"How was I being an idiot?" Randy argued.

"You just met the girl, and you already started to make out with her? You almost had sex with her back there!" Nikki argued back.

"It wasn't my fault that I got hit!" Randy barked.

"OK. So it wasn't your fault. The guy was drunk, and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. If she's taken, why'd you make out with her?" Nikki went back to the sink and wet the towel again.

"I didn't know she was taken! I wanted to dance with her, she was very suggestive, she hit on me! Then, we... made out." Randy didn't like this at all. On top of it, he felt like his eye was beginning to swell up.

"Just... The next time you decide to make out with a girl. Just make sure she isn't taken."Nikki said.

"Look, I feel pretty stupid right now." Randy yepled. "OW!"

"Sorry. Why do you feel stupid?" Nikki had to wipe her arm because it had goten wet.

"I let a girl fight my battle for me." Randy said.

"Excuse me, girls can kick whoop ass if they wanted to. And I didn't fight your battle for you. I just happened to defend myself. The guy started insulting me." Nikki started to wipe Randy's face with the wet towel.

"He insulted you? That little bitch I'm gonna get him good." Randy made a fist.

"Hey, girls get trashed talked all the time in the WWE. And you don't beat up the guy that trash talks them? Whatever. Just don't do anything that stupid." Nikki said.

Randy had calmed down. "You're right, I shouldn't do anything that stupid. I'm a moron."

"Yeah, you are." Nikki just smiled.

_This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for. I MADE HER SMILE! OK, I'll ask her now. We had a conversation, a good one I guess, so my chances of her saying yes is 95._ Randy smiled back.

"Hey Nikki," Randy started to ask.

"Yeah?" Nikki placed the bandage on Randy's eye.

"Will you go out with me?" Randy asked.

Nikki didn't really think about it much. She took the towel, and stuffed it into his mouth. Then walked out of the room and went into her hotel room.

"Ok! I'll umm.. I guess I'm done!" Randy sighed. "She's a lot harder than I thought."

"Yeah, she is. Now go away. I need my beauty rest. SHAMOO!" Trish pushed Randy out of her room and shut the door.

_How am I going to get to her? I thought she'd be just like any other girl, say yes and go to bed with me. Dammit... I guess I'll just have to try harder._ Randy frowned at the thought of that. Then realized he still had the towel in his mouth.

"Ick..." Randy started for the elevator to go to his floor.


	6. Chapter 6: The Keiblers'

Chapter 6: The Keiblers'

2 Weeks Later...

Randy had gotten a lot closer to their group. He did want to get closer, he wanted Nikki so badly. He's shared a few laughs with her, and after the incident at the club in SoBe, he began to see the soft side of Nikki. All he saw in her was beauty, brains and strength. He then saw that she was sweet, well... Bittersweet.

"Hey! How's ya doin' Nikkerz?" Randy had caught up to Nikki after a crowd of screaming fans.

"I'm all good. Gosh... Fans can get a little pushy sometimes huh?" Nikki signed another autograph.

"Yeah, but, we're here for them." Randy had to yell over the screaming fans.

"Agree with you there my man." Nikki smiled for a photo-op.

The security guards had pulled Nikki and Randy from the scene, and pushed any fan that wanted more.

"It's like war out there!" Nikki took off her coat.

"Yeah..." Randy took Nikki's luggage. "I'll get that for you."

"Thanks." Nikki saw Stacy running up to her.

"Look look! I got a cover shot in Cosmopolitan! I look glam don't I?" Stacy showed her older sister the magazine.

"You look hot!" Nikki pretended her finger was sizzling.

"Umm... Sis? Who's that guy you and them hang out with?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, you mean Randy?" Nikki corrected her.

"Yeah. Don't you think he's hot!" Stacy squeeled.

"Maybe. He's a close friend. Just can't keep his hands off the ladies." Nikki informed.

"Hmmm... I want that." Stacy spotted the security guard beckoning her to come. "Whoopsie... I gotta go. I'm going out to meet the fans. See you!"

"Later Stace." Nikki waved goodbye. Then Randy came around again.

"So..." Randy began.

"Soo... What?" Nikki picked up the conversation.

"I was thinking maybe you and I..." Randy couldn't find his words again. _At least I'm not stumbling!_ He thought.

"Me and you could what?" It was obvious Nikki had no idea where this was going.

"You and I could... go out to dinner? My treat?" Randy added the "my treat" part. He really wanted this date.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass." Nikki stopped. "Ooh... There's one in lingerie." Nikki wanted to distract Randy. She hated it everytime he asked her out.

"WHERE!" Randy lokoed around. Nikki pointed to her. "COME TO PAPA!" With that, Randy walked away.

* * *

2 Months Later... Malibu, California

Nikki and Stacy had went home to their hometown of Malibu, CA. The English consolate was throwingMr. Keiblera birthdayparty in London, and their mom wanted them to gussy up at home for the bash. Neither John nor Trish could make it, and Randy cancelled all his plans to be with Nikki the whole weekend.

DiNG DONG!

The door of the mansion had opened and all 3 stepped inside. Stacy loved the smell of home, and Nikki cherished her childhood memories growing up here with Trish. Stacy and Randy soon saw Mrs. Keibler running down the stairs with arms wide open.

"MY BABIES! You're home!" Mrs. Keibler hugs Nikki and Stacy. "And... Who is this fine young gentleman?" Mrs. Keibler went over to hug Randy.

"Oh, he's a new addition to our circle." Nikki smiled and went upstairs.

"OK. You can get ready and all in one of the guestrooms upstairs, it's in the south wing. Nikki's room is in the west wing, and Stacy's in the east wing. I'll be in the north wing so stay away from there." Mrs. Keibler snapped her fingers and the butlers came over to pick up their luggages and brought them upstairs.

"Where would you like to stay monsiuer?" The butler said in a French accent.

"Ummm... Wherever?" Randy said puzzled.

"This way monsiuer." The butler led Randy into a room that had a theme of the color blue. "This is the BLUE room. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I noticed. WOW. Thanks, I tihnk I'm good." Randy was astonished. Not only was the downstairs beautiful, the upstairs was too.

"Wow... Stacy and Nikki grew up in a rich family. Nice house, she's got a gorgeous mom, and they have butlers! I wish I grew up like this." Randy thought he had whispered but Nikki heard.

"Maybe a little too filthy rich dontcha think? And thanks, my mom does sport the rockin' bod. She after, use to be one of the top fashion models, she's now a designer." Nikki paused."Hungry? The intercom on that wall there has a button that says KICTHEN. Just press the button and wait for someone to answer. Then place your order. That simple. Oh, and if you need anything, I'm in room 4 so just press 4 over there to page me. Feel free to raom around the house. Just make sure to knock first before you enter a room. Backyard's open for business too. I haveta go, I have to get a fitting for my outfit." Nikki walked out of the room.

Randy ran after her. "So wait, you're just going to leave me here? With butlers, chefs and maids?"

"Yeah. Enjoy it! Plus, you're not the only one here. My brother's here. Later." Nikki ran out of the house.

"Hmm... Cool." Randy stepped onto the stone floor in the backyard.

Randy looked around. It was breathtaking. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. Beautifully landscaped, with lush trees and flowers, all tended by a gardener. A sleek jacuzzi, still bubbling, seems like someone has just used it. Randy walked down to the game house, where there was an arcade, billiards, a bar, go karts etc. It was like a little boy's dream. He then went into the harbor, where he went into the party house, a huge house that was used for throwing parties. Randy knew now how their house was kept so clean, their parties were held here. He stepped onto the beach, and felt the white, sparkling sand. It slid off his hand like a blanket would. He then saw the private yacht named _Merriweather_, 4 shiny jet skis and a hut used for storing all the boating stuff. He could see tha hrizon of the Pacific Ocean, and for some reason, it had calmed him down.He spent an hour touring the whole place, and the whole time he wished he had grown up here when he was young, and that Nikki and Stacy are crazy for leaving this place, it's like paradise. Randy stepped back inside, into the kitchen, where he was met by a teenage boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the teen asked.

"I'm your sister's friend." Randy answered.

"She finally went for it huh?" The boy hesitated, knowing he forgot something. "Name's Ryan. 17. The second youngest." Ryan stuck out his hand, Randy shook it. "Whoa whoa dude. Don't break the guitar hand." Ryan took back his hand.

"You play guitar? You in a band?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Practically everyone that plays a guitar is in a band. If not, they're just nuts." Ryan stuck a huge spoonful of Cherry Garcia into his mouth.

"Hmm. Wait, if you're the second youngest... Then who and where is the youngest?" Randy really liked the Keiblers, to him, they were like a perfect family he has always wanted.

"That would be me." A girl with a big hoopskirt and heavy makeup tripped into the kitchen.

"Uh... Hello. I'm Randy --" Ryan cut off Randy.

"Nikki went for it!" Ryan winked at his sister.

"YES! Welcome! My name is Jeanine." Jeanine saw the awkward look on Randy, she noticed he was looking right at her outfit. "Oh. About the outfit and makeup, this isn't me. I'm a broadway star, well, up and coming, and I am jsut fitting on this costume for our school play." Jeanine patted her hoopskirt.

"Let me guess... Romeo and Juliet?" Randy laughed. "I was Romeo when I was in middle school."

"Cool! You're right. I'm Juliet, obviously?" Jeanine fixed her hoopskirt. "I saw you over my window and thought that I would say a howdy hello."

"Thanks. Soo, you're the youngest right?" Randy wanted to make sure, he didn't want to mix them up, especially soon to meet their father, he wanted to make a great impression. _Mr. Keibler might think that Nikki and I are a couple. That's just what I need. _Randy like the thought of this.

"Yeah. Nikki's the oldest, then Stacy, then Ryan, then ME!" Jeanine said in a falsetto tone.

"Wow... You've got a fine voice there." Randy was amazed.

"Thanks, Stacy got me into musical. Nikki got me into the whole broadway thing." Jeanine said.

"Take these dresses up to their rooms and can you fix it up? Thank you." Mrs. Keibler's voice can be heard in the kitchen.

Stacy walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Stacy snatched the cherry Garcia from Ryan and took a bigger spoonful than Ryan's.

"HEY! I was eating that dude!" Ryan tried to grab the ice cream.

"Well, now I'm eating it." Stacy stuck out a tounge.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Ryan grabbed Stacy's skirt on accident and she screamed.

"What the fuck! I already have my own, right here." Stacy waved the ice cream in the air.

"Hey! Kids, no cursing! You may be adults now, but you're under my roof, therefore you're under my rules. By the way, everyone needs to sleep early tonight! We're leaving tomorrow at 7 am sharp. You not ready, you go bye bye. Stacy honey, I got your dress covered. Nikki..." Mrs. Keibler turned around to talk to Nikki but wasn't there. "Oh well, your dresses will be fine. The limo will arrive at 7 am so be ready! Girls, dresses are ready, makeup will be provided by the consolate, and Randy, Nikki picked the tux out for you. Goodight everyone." Mrs. Keibler went upstairs.

"Sooo... Did you find everything OK? What'd you think of the house?" Stacy hopped off the counter and threw out the carton.

"Yes! I love this house! And no, it's not a house, it's a MANSION! A MANOR! A RANCH! I DONT CARE BUT I LOVE IT!" Randy screamed.

The Keibler siblings just stared at him.

"Wow... You sure do have big dreams." Ryan scoffed and left the kitchen. Stacy and Jeanine just chuckled and left tp go upstairs as well. "Oh, hey pal. 7 am." Ryan pointed at Randy.

"7 am. I gotta get up at 5." Randy went upstairs to get ready for bed as well.


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Want You

Chapter 6: I Don't Want You

Randy had almost been late. He had lost his comb and couldn't comb his hair and took 20 minutes to find it. When he found it, everyone had already gotten in the car and was about to leave. Luckily for him, Nikki had gotten out of the car and pretended to have left her cell phone in her room. She had went and helped Randy finish up.

"OK. Everyone here?" Mrs. Keibler began to fret but her assistant calmed her down. "Thanks." she whispered to her assistant.

The had driven to the private airport in Malibu. Randy thought theu would be flying with everyone else in a public plane, but in First Class, but had gotten better out of it. When he stepped out of the limo, he was astonished.

"We're taking a private plane? Man, you guys have gotten the package huh?" Randy stared in awe.

"Heh... Some guys have all the luck. We just happen to be 4 of them." Jeanine ran up to the plane and went inside.

All of them just laughed. Everyone stepped into the plane and Randy tok a seat next to... who of course? Nikki. Nikki had already beat Ryan in turning on the radio for dibs on the music. Ryan and Nikki just couldn't seem to agree. A girl gangster, and a pretty boy frontman. The song "Got What U Need" played and Nikki started shaking her head and danced in her seat. She loved hip hop.

"Everyone, fasten your seat belts because we are about to take off for Manchester, England." The pilot had announced on the intercom.

"Wait up... Are we forgetting someone? MOM!" Stacy looked around for mom. And she realized Mrs. Keibler had been standing outsite trying to get their attention.

When Mrs. Keibler stepped in, she tried not to panic, then sat down just lke everyone else.

"Sorry Mrs. Keibler." The flight attendant apologized. Mrs. Keibler just motioned for them to take off. It was obvious that she gets plane sick easily.

* * *

**Manchester, England**

"Mom, I told you over and over never to look out the window. Look at you now, puking all over the palcce. Tsk tsk..." Stacy waved a finger. "Not good."

"Finally! SNIFF SNIFF I love the smell of England." Jeanine hopped out of the plane.

Ryan love England as well. Lots of people here played the guitar. So he can relate. Though people here go for a more mellow rock, he likes a little bit of punch.

"You don't have to carry those. The attendants can get it for you. Oh, and when we get outside, just please stay as far away from me as possible. Dealie?" Nikki squeezed in between the seat and the attendant to get through.

"Can -- May I ask why?" Randy asked.

"You ask so many questions boo boo. You'll see. ... I guess." Nikki hopped out of the plane. Randy had followed her, and he had no idea what was coming next.

"Out of the way, everyone out of the way!" The security guards were trying to keep the paparazzi from reaching the Keiblers. Flashes lit up, reporters trying to sneak a way in. Though this wasn't all new to Randy, he wondered why they wanted a piece of the family. Fortunately, they had gotten into the car safely, and they were off to London, where the British Parliament was located.

"OK, kids. Before we pop by in the Parliament. We need to fix up. Randy, Ryan, I need you to wear black pants and if possible a polo shirt. Girls, wear a claen cut skirt please. And put on makeup as well." Mrs. Keibler barked out her commands.

"Mother... I don't wear skirts. They're not me, and I don't put on a lot of makeup like you want. All I put on is mascara, moisturizer and lip gloss. Makeup isn't me." Nikki said.

"Well, black pants then honey. And that's fine. Just put on powder for me please?" Mrs. Keibler begged.

Nikki made a noise with her mouth. "OK. For dad. Just to impress them."

"Good." Mrs. Keibler smiled. "Everything's going smoothly. Just hope the party isn't a total disaster." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

For Mrs. Keibler, one day wasn't enough to prepare for the bash. Everything went pretty hectic. Though, they made it OK.

"GOSH mom, if you're going to make us get ready for that long, might as well tell us the day before! Now my ass," Stacy smacked her butt, "Hurts like hell getting up every now and then just to get ready."

"Sorry honey. You know the Keiblers are very well known here in the UK. We need to keep our reputation." Mrs. Keibler explained.

"Reputaion is who people think you are. Credibility is who you really are." Nikki gagged. "Dammit, I can't seem to breathe in this."

Everyone laughed. They were all waiting outside. Randy had been escorted inside, since he is not part of the family. The Keiblers are to make an entrance, following Mr. Keibler. The Keiblers came out and flashes came off from the paparazzi. They all smiled, and Nikki was trying her best to try not to trip in her sandals and break the dress. Everyone bowed, praised the family, and Randy was wondering why. They're no royals, just filthy rich people from California. Soon the room was quiet, except for those trying to get their cameras ready for the entrance of Mr. Keibler. Everyone couldn't breathe. And Randy was dying to know who he is, and what he looked like.

"Announcing... Lord Philippe Keibler." The announcer said over the crown and music played over everyone.

Jeanine had already taken her place on stage and sung beautifully the national anthem. "God save our gracious queen, long live our noble queen!"

Everyone bowed at the sight of "Lord Philippe". Lord Philippe then went over to his family and hugged them all. Randy can see where Nikki had gotten her good looks. Mix of her handsome dad, and gorgeous mom. The party had officially begun and everyone bustled in their conversations. Mrs. Keibler had wanted Nikki to introduce Randy to her father, Nikki hesitated, but did as she was told.

"Dad!" Nikki hugged her father with delight.

"My baby! You look as beautiful as ever!" Mr. Keibler hugged her back.

"Dad, this is my friend, Randy Orton." Nikki introduced Randy.

Randy and Mr. Keibler shook hands. "Don't say, your name is Randy?" Mr. Keibler chuckled.

Nikki laughed as well. "Dad, please cal him Randall then instead."

"Yes. Hello Randall. I am Lord Philippe Keibler. But since you are no part of the Parliament, you can call me Mr. Keibler." Mr. Keibler said in a very smooth tone. Mr. Keibler look at Nikki and Randy. "You two look a nice couple."

Both of them said something at the same time. But different from each other.

"We're not dating." Nikki had said.

"Thank you sir." Randy replied.

"Wait, who's fibbing here?" Mr. Keibler looked stern.

"Dad, we're not dating." Then Nikki shook her head at Randy. Randy apologized.

"Well, you missed out Nicole." Mr. Keibler paused. "He looks like a fine gentleman."

"Not finer than me." Prince William had popped into their conversation.

"Ah, Prince William, Your Highness." Mr. Keibler bowed.

Nikki bowed. Randy didn't know what to do, but Nikki had pulled him down as well.

"Prince William." Nikki said snobbishly. She didn't like him at all.

"M' Lady." Prince William bowed at Nikki.

"I'm no Princess." Nikki replied.

"You soon will be. MY Princess." Prince William smiled. "Care to... Shall I say... dance?"

"No." Nikki replied.

"Nicole..." Mr. Keibler glanced at Nikki.

Nikki sighed andstuck out her arm, and Prince William grabbed it.

They went to dance, leaving Randy feeling angry. "He gets a dance and I don't get a date?"

Mr. Keibler heard. "She turned you down?"

"Yes sir. Asked her twice already, turned me down twice." Randy said in a hush tone.

"That's Nicole." Mr. Keibler said.

"What do you mean that's like Nikki?" Randy asked.

"Eh..." Mr. Keibler was distracted by a delegate. "Excuse Randall, I need to leave."

Randy just stood there watching at Prince William and Nikki, seeing Nikki smile. This made him feel angry.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Prince William and Nikki...**

Nikki smiled. "I hate you."

"I love you too babe." Prince William said.

"Ugh... You're lucky you got a dance this time, father had said me to, but if he weren't there, I would've turned you down in a heartbeat." Nikki kicked "accidentally" stepped on his foot.

"Ow. Looks like you can't dance." Prince William smiled again.

"And it looks like you can't stp being an asshole." Nikki smiled too.

"Give me the poo on that guy. You two dating?" Prince William lifted an eyebrow.

"If we were dating, would father let me dance with you? And do you think I'd dance with you? Wait, no, I never want to dance with you." Nikki growled.

"Then come with me." Prince William pulled Nikki out of the ballroom before Nikki could hesitate.

* * *

**Back With Randy...**

"Where is she going?" Randy murmured to himself.

"Probably to make out with Prince William." Stacy said.

"WHAT!" Randy yelled, but only a few heard.

"Just kidding. She LOATHES him. HATES him. DESPISES him. Why is it that Nikki gets all the guys she hates and all the guys I want?" Stacy stomped her foot on the ground to show her anger.

"But seriously, where are they going?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. From the lokos of it, Prince William is taking her somewhere where Nikki doesn't want to go. Did you see the way she was trying to break the hold of Prince William's hand from her arm?" Stacy observed.

"So you mean there's still a chance?" Randy asked.

"In your dreams." Stacy scoffed and left.

Randy went to go find them.

* * *

**In The Garden**

"WHAT NOW!" Nikki yelled at Prince William.

"Can I just kiss you? Just once?" Prince William asked.

"No. A B-I-G FAT no." Nikki tried to free herself.

"Come on, you know you want me. Women aren't immune to my handsome charm." Prince William smiled.

"Maybe I'm one of the people that don't fit into that category." Nikki squirmed to let herself go.

Prince William pulled her close to him. "I want you. I need you. And I'm going to get you wether you like it or not."

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Nikki kicked him right in the balls.

"OW!" Prince William held on to his pants.

"I don't want you. And whatever you say, however long you will chase after me, and even when I grow older and change, you will never, NEVER, ever get me. Not in a million years." Nikki pulled up her dress, turned around and ran. Then soon landed in Randy's arms.

"Are you OK?" Randy worried.

"No, that little freakin' b hit on me again." Nikki took a deep breath.

"I saw, but i didn't hear. I thought you liked him." Randy frowned.

"What? No, he's a complete asshole." Nikki pulled her skirt.

Randy let her go. He didn't want to hit on her like him. "You want to go?"

"Yeah, please. Can we?" Nikki looked into his eyes.

"Yeah. Let' get the car." Randy walked Nikki out.

"Umm... Randy?" Nikki stopped.

"Yeah?" Randy turned around.

"We took a limousine here remember?" Nikki refreshed his memory.

"Oh, right." Randy started walking towards the front.

Nikki just laughed and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

Chapter 8: Lies

Nikki and Randy hopped into the limousine and headed back to the Lord's house. Nikki was upset, and Randy wanted to know what is it the she and Prince William have to do with each other.

"What do you 2 have to do with each other?" Randy began his long list of questions.

"Long story. But dad wants me to fall in love with someone. He thinks that'll I'll never fall in love. No guy can take me seriously, because every guy just tihnks of me as a friend. I don't mind, that's what I wanted them to think. But I hate my dad for pestering me about it. And she wants me to fall in love... With the Prince." Nikki hesitantly said.

_I can take you seriously! I'll be your everything! _Randy thought. "Why?" Randy then asked.

Nikki sighed. "There's so much about my family that you don't know, but all I can tell you is that my dad wants me to rule over England."

"Wow. But isn't that against your free will?" Randy asked.

"I guess. But I mean, he's my father, though he can't understand how important and fun my life is right now." Nikki leaned on Randy's shoulder.

_Oh my gosh... She leaned on me! _Randy felt a shiver of excitement run up his spine. "Well, you tired?"

"Yeah, I just wanna go home. Home to New York, where I belong with my peeps." Nikki soon drifted to sleep.

Randy smiled all the way back to the Lord's house.

* * *

**Lord's House**

They arrived at around 10 PM, and Nikki was still sound asleep. Randy had brought her from the car all the way up to the room that the had to share. Randy placed her on her bed and put a pillow under her head. He then threw a blanket over her, and he thought he would jsut wait for her to wake up and remind her to remove the dress, or she might ruin it.

While Nikki was asleep, Randy went into the bathroom and washed up. He like the way Mrs. Keibler had out them in the same room. At least he gets to spend more alone time with her. He can feel it in him, that they were getting closer, that he was getting closer to her. When he finished, he went back into the room, flopped into his bed and read a book. Not long after, Nikki woke up.

"Hmm..." Nikki opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in your bed. Oh, make sure to remove the dress, your mom doesn't want you to ruin it. Trust me, I heard her this morning." Randy peered from his book.

"Thanks... For taking care of me." Nikki tried to walk through the bathroom door. "Orton... A little help here?"

"OH!" Randy laughed as he helped Nikki squeeze through the door.

Nikki laughed as well. "Thanks."

Nikki closed the bathroom door and Randy couldn't help but laughing._ Is there more I need to find out about Nikki AND the Keiblers?_ Randy just shook his head and continued to read where he left off.

15 minutes later, Nikki came out of the bathroom. Randy was startled when she came out, she opened the door with a bang.

Randy stared at Nikki. Her hair was up in a pretty, tight bun for the event, and she let it down, causing a tousled hair to appear. _She looks amazing... I wish I can just lay her. JUST once. _Randy thought.

Nikki jumped onto her bed and flopped down. She then uncovered the sheets and smothered herself in pillows. Randy thought she had fallen asleep, then she spoke 7 minutes later.

"Have you ever had a steady relationship? Like had a girlfriend for more than 6 months?" Nikki's voice sounded gibberish, she was talking with a pillow next to her.

"Umm... No. I've dated yeah, but I mean, never had an actual girlfriend." Randy was curious. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. Had a dream..." Nikki commented and without Randy knowing, she drifted off to sleep.

"What dream?" Randy asked back. "Nikki? Nikki?" Randy looked at Nikki. He then saw her with her eyes closed and softly snoring. It was obvious she was tired as hell.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mrs. Keibler walked into the room with an angry look on her face. She walked up to Nikki's bed and woke her up. "You! Left the party with no absolute warning? Without me knowing? You made me a fool standing there hearing your name being called that Prince William has announced your engagement! I was a proud mother of you accepting, but you didn't show up! Where were you? You better give me a good explanation."

"Huh?" Nikki opened her eyes. Niki had paused to letthe horrible information sink in."No! Your Royal Highness has never proposed to me, and if he did, I would've said no! That's proposterus mom! You know I don't like a stuck up tikewad like him! I came home because he hit on me and I didn't like that! I came to this party for dad, to celebrate his birthday, not to make lovey-dovey with some red-head idiotic nincompoop! Why can't you get Stacy to marry him instead? Instead of trying to pester me to marry that little user! HUMPH!" Nikki got up from her bed and stormed outside.

"Yeah, why can' he marry me instead?" Stacy said.

"None of your business Stacy." Mrs. Keibler motioned for her to leave.

When Nikki stepped outside, she realized the paparazzi were all over her. Nikki this, Nikki that. One guy tried to get a shot of her face but she pushed him aside. The Keiblers looked out the window, and Randy instead, went down to save Nikki. Randy pushed through the media and scooped Nikki out of the crowd, and brought her back inside.

"I don't get it. Seriously. He may be England's hottest bachelor. But he's only 20. Younger than me. He hasn't even finished college, and I have. I don't get why stuck up preppy idiotic women fall in love with this jerk! Ugh... They just really don't know who he is. Now what? Half the world knows I'm engaged to that... That... Half-Witted Jerk!" Nikki let her anger out on Randy without realizing it.

"Wow... I never knew your feelings for Prince Wiliam were that... Strong. HEY! You finished college? You've been with the WWE since you were 19! I thought you were a dropout." Randy tried to catch up with Nikki on her life.

"I finished college when I was 18 at Brown. Played football for the Ivy League too. See? Prince William wants a girl who is classy and beautiful at the same time. That's not me!" Nikki sat down on the couch.

"Maybe not to you." Randy answered.

"What do you mean 'maybe not to me' "? Nikki asked him.

"Well, you may nothing to yourself, but to others..." Randy thought about himself. He may be blowing away his love for her. "You may be the world."

Nikki looked at him. She has tears in her eyes. Randy hadn't meant to make her cry. Randy joined her on the couch.

Nikki wiped her tears. "I need to talk to my dad. My dad is the only person in the world that can clear everything up. And I need you to come with me." Nikki walked upstairs.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I can't go there alone. I need someone. And I can't bring my siblings because they're a different story." Nikki resumed walking upstairs.

"This is going to be a long day." Randy whispered to himself and headed upstairs as well.

* * *

**The Parliament House**

Nikki and Randy went to the Parliament house in London. Randy looked worried of what was about to happen, and Nikki looked angry. As Nikki walked by each corridor, she was greeted by courtsies from Parliament officials. Nikki just nodded like everything was OK. She walked up to the Lord's assistant desk and asked for her father.

"Yes, Princess, Lord is in there." The assistant paused to look at Randy. "And who is he?"

Nikki turned to look at Randy. "Oh. He's a friend. His name is Randy. Father knows him."

"I'm sorry. Randy?" The assistant laughed.

Randy blushed and Nikki laughed as well. "I'm sorry, call him Randall."

"Go right ahead Princess and Mr. Randall." The assistant opened the door for them and she bowed at Nikki. Nikki mouthed a "Thank You" to the assistant.

As soon as the doors closed, Niki stormed to her father's desk and started. "Father, I disagree with all this mess."

"Ah, Nicole! Congratulations! Your engagement to the Prince has shocked us all." Mr. Keibler hugged Nikki. Nikki heseitated. "Something wrong dear? Hello Randall." Mr. Keibler said.

"Yes Father, there is something wrong. There is no engagement. There shouldn't be one. I'm not in love with the Prince. And why the hell would I fall in love with him? He's a psychotic jerk!" Nikki said as calmly as she can.

"What? No engagement? But prince William said --" Mr. Keibler tried to speak.

"Who cares what he said? Why would yu believe him father? I'm your daughter, and you don't believe me?" Nikki said.

Randy started to see the tears inher eyes like he did that morning. She was going to cry.

"Nicole, I--" Randy cut off Mr. Keibler.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Keibler, but Nikki is right. Why are you going to believe someone that you have no affiliation with as family, but not your own flesh and blood, your daughter?I think you should call of this "engagement" that never even was. And with all due respect Mr. Keibler, save your daughter's tears for something else that's worthwile?" Randy had started to argue with Mr. Keibler.

Mr. Keibler looked surprised. "Now, that's what a woman wants. A man to defend her. And I'm sorry Nicole, I believe you, I will call this off, I mean, fix this problem. And Randall," Mr. Keibler walked up to Randy and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for being there for Nicole." Mr. Keibler then walked out of his office.

Nikki stared at Randy. "Let's go."

Randy and Nikki left the Parliament House.

* * *

**Downtown London**

"For what happened back there, thanks for backing me up." Nikki said as they walked through the streets of London.

"No big deal. I don't like seeing you cry." Randy lied. He liked it when she cried, well, not in a bad way, but she looks awesome with tears in her eyes. But he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll make it up to you." Nikki stopped to look at the watch in the jewerly store. Nikki grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him into the store. "How about a Rolex?"

"Whoa... You can't buy me anything! It's suppose to be the guy that buys something for his girl." Randy stated.

"But you forgot that I'm not your girl. And it's perfectly OK." Nikki stared at the gold Rolex in the glass box.

It hurt Randy to hear what Nikki said. "I'm not your girl". _If only..._ Randy thought.

"Can I please see that one?" Nikki told the shopkeeper as she pointed to the Gold Rolex. The shopkeeper handed her the Rolex and she put it on Randy's wrist. "Fit OK? Seems like it."

Randy looked at it. He's seen Rolexes before, only in magazines. Now he's wearing one. "No, I can't take this. It's way to damn expensive." Randy took it off and handed it back. Nikki snatched it from him.

"No, it's OK. Andyour first Rolex? Come on, live a little, it'slike... My really super late birthday gift. OK... Maybe a super early Christmas gift. Whichever you like better." Nikki gave it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper then took a wrapped Rolex Gold and gave it toNikki.

"Andyou will be paying in...?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Credit. Here." Nikki handed the shopkeeper her black American Express card.

Randy loved that about her. Her humor. There were so many things about Nikki that he loved. And thus, makes her more intimidating to him.

The shopkeeper handed Nikki her card back and she signed the sheet. "Thank you!" The shopkeeper bid them farewell as they headed out the store.

"Here, a little something from me to you. Please keep it." Nikki handed him the box.

"Thanks." Randy tookthe box hesitantly, then eventually took it.

"Here comes the bride... All dressesd in... white!" Prince William swooped Nikki and sawyed her in his arms.

"Hey! Watch it bucko!" Nikki pulled herself free from the Prince.

Randy tried to get a peice of him, but Nikki knew what he was thinking so she held him back. Thiscaught the attention of others around them.

"So, my fiance, how is your day?" Prince William smoothed his jacket and asked.

"Fine, until you came along." Nikki fixed her hat. "And I am not your fiance."

Everyone gasped.

Prince William faked a laugh. "Are you ridicule? Of course you are, mysweet... Darling..."

Randy pulled Nikki behind him. "Get away from her."

Prince William backed up. "Whoa whoa. And who are you? Some sort of... Bodyguard? Some ugly one I reckon."

Randy tightened his fists and he turned red with anger.

"OK OK. You know what? I think we're done here." Nikki tried to run away with Randy but he wouldn't move. "Come on, we need to avoid trouble." She whispered to him.

"What? You chicken?" Prince William started to cluck like a chicken.

Nikki had a frightened look on her face. She didn't want another fight.

"Your Highness, I think this ends here." Lord Philippe walked between them and everyone bowed.

"Lord Philippe, I'm sorry." Prince William bowed and tried to run the other way.

Mr. Keiber pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going?"

Prince William didn't answer but he swallowed his throat.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Keibler turned to look at everyone. "People of England, I am announcing that the engagement that Prince William has planned on his own for him and Miss Nicole Keibler is off. There is no engagement, and there never was an engagement. This was just some sort of silly prank the Prince has decided to pull on everyone. My daughter, and her friend, has other things to do other than to hang around with some Prince that can't even control his own bladder." Mr. Keibler looked at Prince William's wet pants. Everyone stared and laughed. "Everyone be off now." Mr. Keibler motioned for everyone to leave. Then Prince William ran away.

"Thanks dad." Nikki hugged her father. "I'm sorry for the scenes I had to cause today."

"No harm done my daughter. Now, you be off now, I can see you both have better things to do than to hang around in the middle of downtown." Mr. Keibler walked back to the Parliament.

Nikki smiled and walked back to the house. Randy followed her, clutching his frist Rolex watch close to his side.


	9. Chapter 9: The Crew

Chapter 9: The Crew

**1 Month Later...**

"Damn Nikki, I so can't believe Your Royal Highness Prince Dumbass or Dorkland faked an engagement. He must really love you." John yelled over from the living room to the kitchen while flipping channels.

"You had the WWE fooled! Man, when it broke out here you were "engaged", Vince called here and he was so excited, then sad because he knew you were going to have to resign. He had big plans for you." Trish threw an apple to Nikki and she put the apple in the blender.

"That bitch!" Randy threw in 4 sliced chops of pineapple into the blender.

John walked by and took whole strawberries and added it to the blender as well. "DAMMIT, this is fun!"

Trish added ice and Randy added milk.

"How long have you all known each other?" Randy asked the 3.

"Ever since." All 3 of them said at the same time.

"How? John lives in Massachussetts, Trish is like 5 years older than Nikki." Randy tried to find the sugar.

"Well yeah, Trish and I get along really well. Plus, by the time she finished college, I did too." Nikki pointed the cabinet where the sugar was placed.

"John?" Randy asked again.

"Oh, Nikki and her family would go to Massachussetts to visit her grandparents every summer. I would go sometimes, and John's house isn't far from where her grandparents live." Trish gave Randy a spoon.

"Those were good times, for a while we split for college, but we still contacted each other. And now, WE LIVE TOGETHER!" John said.

Randy added sugar. "Wow, you guys are really tight."

"Tighter than anyone can be. And now you're one of us." Nikki told Randy.

"SWEET!" Randy excitedly said.

John turned on the blender.

"JOHN, NO!" Trish, Nikki and Randy yelled.

**SPLAT!**

Randy turned off the blender and grabbed the lid. "Put this on next time smart one." Randy waved the lid in front of John's eyes and put it on the blender. Everyone just laughed.

Trish ran her finger through the smoothie on Randy's face. "Mmm... GOOD!"

Then they started to eat off each other's smoothies.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

"Nikki! We need to talk." Vince McMahon ran up to catch to Nikki.

"Yessir?" Nikki stopped and asked.

"I was thinking, you need a big storyline. I was thinking you capture the WWE title." Vince announced his idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't do that." Nikki said.

"Chyna could do it." Vince stated.

"Well... She's... Different. I'm not like her." Nikki answered back.

"Come on, please?" Vince begged.

"Hmm... No." Nikki said. She spotted Trish, John and Randy waving to her. Nikki thought for a while. "Give it to someone else worthwile." Nikki turned Mr. McMahon to John and Randy. "You won't lose." Nikki jogged to catch up with her friends.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

"Nothing. Mr. McMahon just wanted to make sure the whole engagement thing really isn't true. I told him it's not true, and he's relieved." Nikki lied.

"Oh, good. I thought he let you up in another one of his crazy ideas." Randy leaned on equipment.

"Why would he do that?" Nikki asked, knowingly.

"Who knows? That business mogul knows a lot about the business." John answered.

**CRASH!**

Nikki, John and Trish looked down, shocked.

"I'm OK. A little help?" Randy cracked, trying to get up. Nikki helped him up, and she started laughing.

Trish and John joined in too. Randy looked at the 3 of them.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, you're hilarious is all." Nikki answered.

Randy grinned and left.

Trish stopped laughing. "Ha, I can't breathe. Anyway, that dude is hilarious."

"You said it girlfriend." John snapped his fingers.

"Don't do that." Nikki pulled down John's hands telling him to stop.

"Don't you think he gets too interrogative sometimes?" Trish asked them.

"Yeah. He asks way too many questions." John said.

"Way too many the horny one should know." Nikki snorted.

"Funny, he asks a lot of questions about you." Trish looked at Nikki. John did too.

Nikki stopped laughing 3 seconds later. "Huh?"

"Someone's crushing on Nikki, someone's crushing on Nikki!" John danced around singing.

"I agree." Trish started dancing too.

"Nuh uh, no way." Nikki said. She couldn't help but laughing at how John and Trish pranced around.

"Oh come on! He wants to get a date with you. He's asked you what, twice and you turned him down? ONE date Nikki, is all he's asking." Trish stopped to inform Nikki.

"Then what? He's asking for sex? Yeah right." Nikki crossed her arms.

"Miss Untouchable never changed!" John said at loud, making a few heads turn.

"John, shut up. Not a lot of people know that." Nikki tried to get John to shut up.

Randy came around again with a bottle of water. "Miss Untouchable? What's that?"

Nikki shot John a look, she knew he was going to tell.

Randy looked at Trish, then at John, then at Nikki, then back at John.

"Damn it Nikki, he might as well know, he's part of us now." Trish broke the silence.

"Know what? What I don't know?" Randy asked. _I'm part of their group! Yes, I'm getting closer!_ Randy thought.

Nikki sighed. "Whatever, tell him or not, I'm outta here." Nikki left leaving John to tell Randy.

John whispered something in Randy's ear. Randy jumped. "No way!"

"Yes way. Unvelievable for someone like her huh?" Trish made sure John said the right thing.

"Oh my god. Someone like her... Damn." Randy's jaw dropped.

"Later bi-atch." John left.

"Good luck with you-know-who." Trish left him there as well.

_Oh my god. She's never had sex before? She's a virgin? Unbelievable, for someone as hot and beautiful as her. I wonder how she turned all those other guys down._ Randy shook his head and walked out as well. He was still in shock.


	10. Chapter 10: Heel

Chapter 10: Heel

Randy loved being with the 3 of them. He's had friends in the past, but he felt like he's known this crew like forever. They made him feel like a part of them, and it made Randy glee with joy knowing that Nikki is one of them. He continued hanging out with them, he continued asking her out. Of course, she kept saying no, and by the time Randy had asked for the 300th time, everyone knew of his love for her, and that for some reason asking her out was already a routine. People would glance at Randy and Nikki when they walked backstage alone, and everyone would compliment them on how great they look as a couple. People even had their suspiscions that they were dating. But Nikki denied it, and Randy said nothing. Trish and John gave Randy hints on how to capture her heart, but even those wouldn't work.

Randy hadn't made a good face on SmackDown, and Vince had noticed. He came up with the idea of putting him on the RAW brand, as a heel. Randy hesitated, he would be away from Nikki, since she's a SmackDown Diva, but Nikki pushed him. Nikki thought he would be great as a heel, she said he sucked at being a face, he doesn't know how to carry the crowd. Randy finally went for the deal, knowing at least he won't be alone on Raw, as Trish belonged on that roster. Though Randy didn't like the idea of leaving Nikki with John, as hey had a mutual love for hip hop, same styles, and were closer than Randy was to Nikki. But he just threw that thought away, he trusted Nikki, and John knows that Nikki "belonged" to Randy.

When walking down the backstage of SmackDown for the last time before moving to Raw, he saw a picture of Stacy and Nikkion the cover of"Vanity Fair". "The Heiresses of a Great Clan are Ass-Kicking Babes of the WWE", Randy read the sign and thought of Stacy. "Oh crap... Stacy's gonna be bothering me now." Randy sighed and continued walking. He looked around for Nikki, he wanted to say later until next month, he was going to be non-stop touring with RAW, Bischoff wanted to see how well he does with the RAW brand. Nikki wasn't there, and he began to look for her. He then checked his Rolex to find out the time, he needed to leave at 4 PM, and it was already 10 minutes to 4, and Nikki was nowhere to be found. He started to frantically look for her, and he didn't know that she was looking for him too.

"Randy! Where the hell were you? Your ride is outside ready to take you to the airport! And that I already took your luggages into the car." Nikki popped in the room where Randy was.

"NIKKI! I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh my freakin' god I though somethng bad happened to you." Randy ran up to Nikki and hugged her.

Nikki freed herself and had a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" look. "Whatever, your ride is outside, you should go. The driver is getting a little -- No, VERY testy." Nikki dragged Randy all the way outside, then she hugged him. "Good luck on your first match, I'll be watching."

"You're coming?" Randy asked hopefully.

"No, I meant I'll be watching on TV. I'm off for 2 weeks. Good thing too. And hurry up, I'm going to be late for my flight." Nikki rushed over to Randy and helped him put his coat on. Then she dragged him outside, and pushed him inside the car. Nikki stepped inside the car, and Randy looked puzzled.

"I thought you weren't coming." Randy scooted over to give Nikki room.

"I'm not, but I have a flight in the same airport you're going to." Nikki took her trench coat off.

"Oh, you're kinda confusing sometimes." Randy told Nikki.

"Yeah, I know I am." Nikki turned on the radio and she started rapping to Nelly.

Randy looked at her. He never heard her rap, and she sounded like a natural. She actually rapped better than John. _But then John has a really deep voice._ Randy thought. Nikki had that lyrical voice when she rapped, which made it sound even better. She listened to her all the way to airport, even though he couldn't stand hip hop but preffered rock, he couldn't stop listening to her rap.

When they arrived at the airport, Randy tried to carry his luggage and hers, but he ended up tripping, so Nikki had just taken hers, and he became embarassed. Even though the sun had already set, Nikki wore sunglasses to prevent any random fan running up to her and asking for an autograph. She already had a headache from her previous match, and she doesn't need flashing lightbulbs and fans screaming in her face right now. Randy did bother, he isn't known all that well yet, he doesn't have good storylines and the reputation like Nikki's. Randy admired Nikki, of course, but he wishes he had everything that Nikki had. _She's so lucky_, he thought, but I don't understand why she doesn't want to go out with anyone. Numerous people had asked her out the past 2 weeks, mostly WWE wrestlers. Randy grew jealous and worried, as she might end up saying YES to one of them. He was wrong, and Nikki rejected them all. For all Randy cared, he was relieved.

Nikki had stopped in the middle of the area, because the road they were walking on was splitting into 2, and she wanted to say goodbye and good luck.

"OK, you're going that way. I'm going this way, so see you later motherclucker, and good luck." Nikki set her luggage down and hugged Randy.

Randy hugged her back, sniffing the nicely smelled perfume. "How do you know I'm going this way?"

"You really do ask too many questions. I saw your gate number on your ticket and your gate number is that way, mine is this way." Nikki heard a page for her on the intercom saying they need her to board or they're gonna leave without her. "Crap, that man shouldn't have said that. I gotta go, good luck, and watch your back, people are tough on Raw, and Bischoff can really creep your back." Nikki turned around and ran, but Randy asked one mroe question.

"You flying on a private jet?" Randy yelled across the hall.

Nikki stopped and turned to his direction. "If I was, you think they'll be paging me? No, I'm flying First Class, like some people." Nikki then resumed running.

Randy picked up his belongings and started the other way, he might be late as well, but he had gotten there a little early, so he decided to stop by and grab coffee. Being on a plane with peope kind of scares him, and he needed to be awake at all times, in case something happens. He wasn't surprised when people around him didn't know who he was, and he sighed at the thought. _Someday you people will know who I am..._ Randy thanked the cashier and walked to the woman at the gate. He gave her the ticket and he headed inside the plane. He set his luggage in the compartment provided above the seats, and he sat down and buckled his belt. _It's going to be a long ride..._ Randy sighed.

* * *

**Austin, Texas**

Randy woke up in his hotel bed and looked at the clock. It was only 5 PM, but he decided to get up. He decided to get ready early, as he wanted to impress Bischoff and he might give him a great time on RAW. Though he got up early, he ended up being late. He needed to be at the arena by 8 PM, but he got lost driving to the arena, and his bladder had acted up on him twice, and he had to wait for people to finish in the restrooms. When he did finally arrive at the arena, Bischoff was not at all happy. On top of that, Bischoff had started off the day on the wrong foot, and he hasn't had his coffee to replenish him.

"Randy Orton, for a newcomer on RAW, your rather late." Bischoff tried to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bischoff but--" Randy got cut off but Bischoff.

"No buts, no excuses. When I say get here on time, I MEAN GET HERE ON TIME!" Bischoff yelled at Randy, scoffed, and and kicked him out of his office.

Randy went out of the office, and went into his assigned locker room. He knew he was going to have to share the locker room, though he didn't know who he had to share it with. As he walked in the locker room, he was greeted by one of Randy Orton's favorite wrestler.

"Hello! You must be Randy Orton! You're sharing the locker room withHunter. He's just in the restroom at the moment," Ric Flair went over to Randy and shook his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Flair, nice to meet you, you're one of my inspirations." Randy was so thrilled to meet Ric Flair, that he didn't even noticeHunter walk in.

"Ah, Hello, Randy Orton is it?"Hunter said and shookRandy's hand.

"Oh my gosh, Triple H, you're so good." Randy smiled like a little boy buying candy,that he was greetedby the WWE's present greats.

"Call me Hunter, Triple H is my ring name." Huntercorrected Randy.

"Oh, sorry." Randy set hisstuff down inhis space.

"So, your firstshow is on tonight is that right?" Triple H wrapped bandages around his wrist.

"My first show on RAW, but I've been on SmackDown." Randy corrected Hunter.

"Ah... So I assume you've met Nikki?" Hunter assumed.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Randy stopped unpacking his ring attire and asked.

"She's a mystery huh?" Hunter wrapped bandages around his other wrist.

"There's so many things about her that makes me wonder a lot." Randy resumed unpacking.

"Yeah, that's Nikki. She's been here for 3 years, great storylines, headlined the biggest pay-per-views ever, and she's taken WWE Divas to a whole new level. One record brekaing chick. Man, can you believe it? She debuted at WrestleMania in 1999, she won the WWE title on accident, and she turned it over the following SmackDown. She said she's not experienced to have the title yet, but man, she didn't win by accident." Hunter got up and laced up his boots.

"Damn. How'd she win by accident?" Randy sat down and asked.

"She won by accident because when it was reported the challenger was hospitalized, the champion had no opponent. Then Vince came out and said, like there's this new person that can totally kick ass. I was watching backstage and I really thought it was some buff guy, then it tunred out to be Nikki, a woman, and everyone was stunned." Hunter stopped to take a breath. "But she really won because she beat the champion. She really did. She hit her special, you know, the "Tropical Punch" with after hitting her "5-beat Knockoff", and she picked up the title. She broke 2 bones after that match, good thing they were only minor, so she didn't need surgeries."

Randy dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as hell dude." Hunter finished lacing up his boots. "Check you later man, I gotta go to Bischoff's office."

"All right, thanks for the info." Randy still was stunned. _She won the WWE title and gave it back? Seriously, if that happened to me, I would've kept the title for myself. _Randy got up and started to get ready for his big debut match. He was nervous, but he couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11: The Debut Aww Shithead

Chapter 11: The Debut... Aww Shithead.

"Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds, making his RAW debut here tonight, RANDY... ORTON!" Lillian Garcia gracefully said on the microphone.

His theme song came out and everyone booed him. Randy tried not to let the booing bet to his head, that he was new here, and that they didn't understand what kind of ability he has. I'll show them I can beat whoever I'm wrestling right now. Randy thought. He went into the ring, climbed onto the turnbuckle and did his legendary pose. Cameras flashed, lights roared, and fans booed. Randy just hopped off the turnbuckle and went outside of the ring waiting for his opponent.

"And from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 231 pounds, he is the Undisputed WWE Champion... CHRIS JERICHO!" Lilian Garcia introduced Randy Orton's opponent.

Randy gulped. He was taking on the WWE Champion... AT HIS DEBUT MATCH!_ Oh man, Bischoff must hate me already._ Randy thought. _If I could beat this asshole, I could beat him for the title._

The fans went nuts, everyone seemed to be going awol for Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho looked at Randy, then ponted at him with a thumbs down. This seemed to make Randy angrier, more aggressive. Randy Orton and Chris Jericho went on it, Randy Orton dominating the first couple of minutes. Randy wanted to beat the crap out of him, and maybe he could show Bischoff that he's very capable of taking on a champion and that he can be a contender for the title.

* * *

**Meanwhile... New York**

"Aww shit, Bischoff must already hate him." John watched the match from New York. "Oooh!" That's gotta hurt."

Randy had smacked Chris onto the steel steps, showing his deep aggression.

"He probably was late, or he said something that made Bischoff angry. He normally wouldn't put a newcomer against a champion." Nikki looked at the television.

John looked at Nikki. "Now look who's talking. The woman who went against the champ at Wrestlemania 15 girlfriend." John threw a pillow at Nikki.

Nikki caught the pillow and threw it at John, and hit him, for he was focusing his attention back at the television. "It was Vince that scheduled the match, not Bischoff ok?"

"Yeah whatever girlfriend." John continued to watch the match.

Now Chris Jericho had taken over. He had started to slam Randy onto the steel steps, and hit Randy's temple onto the steel post. This match didn't seem like at all a newcomer's match, it seemed like the real deal. The fans had started to see the ability in Randy Orton, though they continued to cheer for the champion. Randy struggled to get up after Chris hit a Clothesline, but his temple was still killing him. Chris had enough adrenaline rush to hit his special, and he did just that. He locked on the "Walls of Jericho" onto Randy, and Randy screamed with pain. His legs hurt from trying to get up, his temple still stings, and the rope was 3 feet away from his finger. Randy kept chanting in his head "I have to get the rope, I have to win" over and over. After 2 minutes, he managed to get the rope, hit Chris back with a backhand, and both were down. The fans edged out of their seats, they couldn't believe that someone like Randy Orton, could do this much damage in a match. And that he hasn't tapped out yet to the champion's special submission. Right before the 10-count ended, Chris Jericho got up slowly, waited for Randy to get up, and kicked him right in the jaw, KOing Randy, and pinned him. The referee counted "1-2-3!", then signaled the match is over, and 3 bells rang.

"Here is your winner, The Undisputed WWE Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced the winner and the crowd went wild. The show ended, showing Randy lying in the middle of the ring.

"Oh shit. I wonder how that must feel." Nikki and John said and just stared at the television.

Trish interrupted their stare fest, calling them that dinner was ready.

* * *

**Back at Monday Night Raw**

Though the crowd cheered on for Chris Jericho, they were still looking at Randy, who was laying in the middle of the ring, lifelessly breathing. When Chris Jericho had finally entered backstage, everyone stopped cheering and looked at Randy. The referee had helped Randy to get up, but he had gotten up on his own. Soon Randy was again standing at his own 2 feet, and the crowd gave him a round of applause. The show had ended, and he thanked the crowd for coming. Even though he lost, he couldn't have wished for an almost perfect debut. The hedlining debut for Monday Night Raw, a match against the WWE Champion, and by the end of the night, the love of the crowd... At least that's what Randy thought. He didn't care, at least he got a round of applause from them. Randy walked backstage, and he was greeted by his lockermate.

"Damn Randy, you've got talent. Proud of you there. You showed quite a fight against the champ. Though you could've won the match." Hunter gave Randy a slap on the back for a job well done.

"Really? You mean it? Yeah, I could've won that match, just the my freakin' temple hurts like hell." Randy grabbed onto his temple.

"Oooh... Better watch out for your balls, at least you have them. Chris Jericho's been praying for them ever since he was born, he's just jealous you have them that's why." Hunter laughed.

Randy laughed back. "Thanks, I gotta go wash up. Check you alter Hunter." Randy headed for his locker room.

Hunter stood there, still smiling. "Ah Ric, our plan is falling into place. I got him that match out there tonight, and in 4 months from now, he'd be headlining the pay-per-view, 'No Holds Barred', against Mick Foley." Hunter emphasized "No Holds Barred" by doing a pretend banner in the air with his hands.

Ric Flair came over and slapped Hunter on the back. "Man Hunter, what can he do without you?"

"Everything. I am the dirtiest player in the game, of course next to you." Hunter replied.

Both just laughed and left the arena.

* * *

**New York: The Next Night**

"Damn it Trish, pick already!" John moaned, waiting for Trish to make her decision.

"I can't! There's so many to choose!" Trish answered back.

"Trish go already!" Nikki pushed Trish to choose. "We're almost next!"

"Stop pressuring me!" Trish snapped back at Nikki and John.

"Hurry up you're holding the line!" John told Trish.

Trish looked behind Nikki and John. "There's no one behind us!"

"Yes there is, me and John. You're holding us up!" Nikki argued with Trish.

The clerk came up to Trish. "Hello, welcome to Mr. Chau's, may I take your order?"

Nikki and John looked at Trish. "Why am I the only one choosing?"

John sighed. "Because everything is so fattening! Now choose!"

"OK OK! Can I have 2 items, fried rice, both items orange chicken." Trish decided.

"That it?" The clerk asked the 3 of them.

"Yeah, we'll just pig out on the order." Nikki told the clerk.

All 3 of them pitched in to pay the food, and headed back to Nikki's Range Rover. They stopped by Jamba Juice, ordering large sized smoothies for them. They went back to their penthouse in downtown New York, and started dinner.

"Hey Nikki, you left your cell phone, and you have like 5 messages." Trish handed Nikki her phone.

Nikki looked through her cell. "Damn, they're all from Randy. I wonder what he wants."

"Call him." John told Nikki, then he looked at Trish. John mouthed a "Why'd he call?" to Trish. Trish just shrugged.

Nikki dialed Randy's cell, and Randy picked up right after the first ring.

"Hello Nikki?" Randy said over the phone.

"If you knew it was me, why'd you ask anyway?" Nikki laughed. "Ok, why did you call?"

"Is Bischoff this much of a fucking bitch?" Randy told Nikki.

"So you met the bad bitch?" Nikki said. She turned the phone on loudspeaker, then told John and Trish to shut up and don't say a thing.

"Yeah, and he's one hell of a bitch that's right. The idiot gave me a match against Chris Jericho last night, I'm still aching, and now he wants me to wrestle against The Rock. Damn that bitch." Randy rambled.

John, Trish and Nikki couldn't help but giggling. They giggled quietly, but Randy heard, though he thought it was only one person laughing.

"Is that funny Nikki?" Randy asked.

Nikki choked on her smoothie. "Sorry, but the Rock? Man, he must really hate you. But he probably saw the amazing wrestling ability you had last night."

"You watched it last night?" Randy questioned.

"I told you I was going to watch it. Plus there was nothing on to watch." Nikki choked again on her smoothie. "Just keep it cool, he's a good GM, he just likes to get on people's nerves."

"OK, I'm taking your word on it. I gotta go, the bitch is yelling my name all over here. See you Nikki." Randy waited for Nikki to say bye.

"Later!" Nikki, John and Trish said at the same time.

Before Randy could yell over the phone that he was on speakerphone, Nikki ended the call.

"Seriously, Bischoff's got problems. But he really does have wrestling ability." Trish ate a piece of orange chicken.

Nikki choked on her smoothie but choked, and ended up snorting out the smoothie out her nose.

She started laughing and cleaning it up. John and Trish had to laugh, and they even ended up doing the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12: WrestleMania XVIII

Chapter 12: WrestleMania XVIII

WrestleMania XVIII. March 17, 2002.Toronto, Canada. And Nikki was nervous. Vince had put her up to battle Christian, and by the time Wrestlemania came around, Christian had his eye on the match. Though Trish told her that she had nothing to worry about, that she can kick Christian's ass and that he's going down. Nikki forced a smile, but she still was nervous.

"Why are you all nervous? This is your fourth wrestlemania, and why are you worried now?" John asked.

"I'm not worried about the match, I'm nervous that I might not perform well." Nikki answered.

Trish got up. "Oh come on! You're Nikki Keibler," Trish moved her hands in the air from left to right as she said her name. "You won the WWE title on your debut, and you're nuts for giving it back, you've defeated everyone who challenged you at wrestlemania so far... Including me. Good thing that wasn't for the title... But seriously, you're gonna beat him!"

Nikki got up as well. "Yeah... I can do this! Why the hell am I nervous?"

"I dunno about you but you should be up and at it!" John got up and stood next to Nikki.

The 3 of them looked at each other. "THE 3 AMIGOPS!" The 3 of them started prancing around, an arm around each shoulder.

"And aren't you nervous? I mean," John shuddered. "Jazz and Lita? Man, the she-men. Get a a truckload of them."

Trish chuckled nervously. "No way!"

Nikki looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"OK, maybe I am." Trish corrected herself.

"Don't fret, do your best girlfriend." John snapped his fingers.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Trish and Nikki said, pissed off.

"You look... GAY." Trish said.

"What?" John stopped.

"Yes John, even 1 word, you know." Nikki smiled and patted John on the back, and left the room.

John looked at Trish.

"Oh don't look me." Trish brushed her hair.

"Come one woman I --" John tried to talk.

"Don't call me woman! I hate that!" Trish snapped at John.

"Sorreeeee..." John pouted.

Trish look at John. John had his mouth on a playful frown. "Oh don't do that puppy frown on me."

John left the room, popped his head in the doorway, and pouted again. Trish just shut the door in John's face. Randy ran into the door and rushed into Trish.

"What the hell does the horny one want now?" Trish looked impatiently at Randy.

"OK, Triple H has a match against Chris Jericho right?" Randy started. "He asked me to be ringside with him, next to Stephanie!" Randy squeeled.

"OK, wait. Are you happy being ringside FOR Triple H, or happy being ringside WITH Stephanie?" Trish wanted to make sure of what he was talking about.

"No Trishette, happy to be ringside FOR Hunter." Randy couldn't help but smiling.

"You're smiling too much. What's the big deal?" Trish resumed putting her makeup on.

"The big deal is that we're talking about Triple H here! The Game, the most awesome wrestler ever!" Randy squeeled again.

"OK, it's plain creepy to hear you talk about the same sex, but it's creepier to hear you squeel. Don't do that." Trish waved a finger in Randy's face.

Randy stopped squeeling but ended up smiling still. "Where's Nikki?"

"And you ask for your one and only." Trish muttered under her breath.

Randy stopped smiling. "What?"

"She went to talk to Stacy." Trish thought u of something quick.

"OK... Check you later Trishette." Randy waved bye to Trish and left.

Trish sighed. "What is it with these morons?" Trish shrugged and laced up her ring boots.

* * *

"Nikki? Nikki! Oh my gosh, I have to tell you something big!" Randy found Nikki eating donuts at a local complimetary table. 

"Ok, deep breath homie!" Nikki calmed Randy down.

"Hunter asked me to be ringside with him at WrestleMania!" Randy jumped for joy.

"NO WAY! Wait... But then that makes 2 people ringside with him. Hmm... Guy's got a posse. Laugh out loud." Nikki continued to munch on her donut.

"Why is it no one cares!" Randy yelled across the hall.

Nikki almost choked on her donut when Randy yelled. "Whoa homie, settle down, no one cares because it's not that big of a deal to everyone else around here. It would be a big deal if YOU yourself were in the title match."

"Oh, then I gues I'm going to have to prove myself. Prove to everyone that I can be the best. Hey Nikki, give me a nickname." Randy stated.

"How about..." Nikki paused to think. "Jackass, twit, loser, horny, dork, bum... MORON!"

Randy faked a laugh. "I'm serious. Help me think."

Nikki thought about it. "How about... Legend Killer?"

Randy looked up from thinking. "Why?"

"Dunno. Came from the top of my head, you said for suggestions, so I gave it. But seriously homie, think about it. Randy Orton... The Legend Killer." Nikki protrayed Randy by doing his legendary pose.

Randy thought about it. "I'll take it!"

"Good! Just don't use it now. Don't start using it until the right time. You're going to sound dorky if you use that now, you haven't "killed" any legends yet." Nikki gave Randy a donut. "Eat them while you can, Stephanie can be quite the donut hogger." Nikki left to go chat with Lita.

"Hmm... Legend Killer... I like it." Randy murmured to himself as he walked back to his locker room.

* * *

"OK, this is how it's going to go down, I, walk out to the ring with Stephanie, then I wrestle for say... About 5 minutes? Then Randy, you come in, stare inside the ring, and stand ringside. Got it?" Hunter gave the group a rundown on his plan.

"Why the delay?" Stephanie asked her boyfriend.

"Just to build the suspense." Hunter turned his attention from Stephanie to Randy. "Randy, if at any time it seems like I'm going to lose, ask Stephanie to distract the referee andn you go in and knock the hell out of Chris. Be very careful! Referees watch out a lot."

Randy and Stephanie nodded, and Hunter started walking out of the room. He then turned around to face Stephanie and Randy.

"Guys... You're looking at your NEW, WWE Champion... Triple H!" Hunter aggresively said and did his "Cerebral Assasin" taunt as Stephanie and Randy aplaudded. "It's showtime."

Hunter, Stephanie and Randy walked backstage to the entrance to the ring. Randy stood by the side, making sure he wasn't visible, giving way for Stephanie and Hunter to make ther entrance. Soon Triple H's song played, and he went out, looking hungry for the WWE title. When the match had started, Hunter had been dominated by Chris Jericho, and when it was time for Randy to come out, he came out, having the fans looking startled. His entrance music struck, and he walked out into the arena. Fans were looking at him, their undecided chants, mixed with "boos" and cheering, though he didn't care. He went out there because he had a job to do, to make sure that Triple H was to win. Chris Jericho dropped Triple H to look at Randy, and Randy struck him an angry look. This gave Hunter a chance to dominate Chris, and Stephanie told randy to expect the unexpected.

After a while, Chris had seemed to take over the match. Then Hunter had done some reverse strikes and grapples, causing Chris to fall. When the moment came for Chris to hit the Walls of Jericho, Randy signaled to Stephanie and Stephanie climbed onto ropeside, distracting the referee. The referee had missed a submission, as Triple H was tapping to the Walls of Jericho. Randy climbed in the ring, and hit a move that came up from the top of his mind. A jumping diamond cutter. When Chris was lying in the middle of the ring, Randy dragged Triple H to pin Chris's shoulders, and Randy quickly climbed back out. Stephanie pointed to Triple H and climbed down, then soon the referee saw Triple H pinning the champion. Though right before the 3 count, Jericho managed to inch his shoulders. Stephanie groaned, Randy slammed the apron with his hands, and Triple H screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ha... I'm adding suspense now! As the drama starts... I will leave you hanging right before something big happens. And I will leave it like that. Wanna know what happens next? Read the next chapter you fool!

**_-_** bettina isabelle


	13. Chapter 13: Another Event Done

Chapter 13: Another Event... Done

Triple H got up, looking very angry, and pulled Chris up by his hair. Triple H stuck Chris's head between his thighs, and did a Pedigree. Stephanie cheered and Randy sighed with relief. He didn't want to get in trouble with Hunter if he lost that match.

"1 - 2 - 3!" The crowd chanted as the referee threw in the 3 count.

"Here is your winner... TRIPLE H!" Lillian roared over the crowd.

Stephaniehopped into the ring and kissed her boyfriend. Randy stood ringside aplauding Triple H. Then when Triple H stepped out of the ring, Triple H gave Randy a hug. He whispered a thank you to Randy, and the 3 walked back with smiling faces. Randy greeted farewell to Hunter and Stephanie, as they might want some private time in the locker room... So Randy just grabbed his stuff and moved to Nikki and Trish's locker room.

Randy walked in the locker room, and Trish saw that he had all his stuff with him. Trish took this moment as a time to act. "Hey hey hey mister, you're not going to change here." Trish spread her arms preventing him to walk no more that 2 feet from the door.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom, who was already dressed in her civilian outfit, and saw Trish struggling with Randy.

"Little help here miss diva?" Trish told Nikki, who came over to help...

"Trish, let him change. We're both done anyway." Nikki scooted Trish's arm over so that Randy could walk through.

"Thank you Nikki." Nikki grinned his grin at Nikki.

"Why'd you let him pass? This is a diva's locker room, and now it's infected with horny's germs." Trish groaned and hooked on her earrings.

"Quit your whining Trish, let it be." Nikki smacked on a thin layer of lip balm.

"Why do you people keep calling me horny?" Randy yelled from the bathroom, over the running faucet.

Trish and Nikki snickered.

"And why do people laugh everytime I introduce myself? Especially in England." Randy added to his question.

Trish yelled over back to Randy. "Do you know what "Randy" means?"

Randy answered back. "In what language?"

Nikki stepped in for Trish. "In British you fool."

"What's British?" Randy turned off the faucet so that they wouldn't have to yell.

"BRITISH PEOPLE ARE PEOPLE FROM ENGLAND YOUR FUCKIN MORON!" Trish yelled, even though the faucet was already turned off.

"OK GEEEEZ MY BAD PRINCESS!" Randy pretended to say sorry to Trish.

"Quit quarreling. I'm sick of it. Anyway, Randy means..." Nikki trailed off, muttering the rest under her breath.

Randy walked out of the bathroom."Means what?"

"Horny. That explains whyin London, when I tried to introduce you, they'd all just ended up laughing. Yeah, lets all say Orton makes me randy now huh?" Nikki applied on lip gloss.

"Damn. Hey, I thought you don'tput on makeup." Randy spotted Nikki applying lip gloss to her plump lip.

"Imay be no girly-girl, but I'm no guy either." Nikki barked back at Randy.

"OK, GEEZ sorry." Randy apologized.

* * *

"Hey fuckers! Ride's outside! We're going to party!" John informed them as he walked by every locker room. 

"Party? What party?" Randy was puzzled.

"After every pay-per-view, every assigned wrestler who participated in the event is invited to go party a the hotest club in town. Winners or losers, doesn't matter, just matters whether you come or not." Nikki grabbed her Louis Vuitton shoulder bag and luggage.

"But I didn't have a match." Randy worried. He didn't want to be left alone while everyone else partied.

"She didn't say you had to have had a match Randy, you had to have at least participated in the event. God, you're one dumbass." Trish left the room and headed out the arena.

Nikkiheaded out but stopped to lookat Randy. "You coming?"

Randy quickly packed his stuff. "HELL YES!"

Nikki laughed and waited for Randy to finish packing, then they headed out of the arena as well, following Trish.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't wantdeja vu to happen at the club." Nikki loaded her luggage into the limousine.

"What deja vu?" Randy asked.

"Remember? Last year at SoBe?" Nikki reminded him of the nasty fight, and the black eye he had to live with fora month.

"I'll be careful this time."Randy smiled at Nikki.

Nikki looked at him. "You smile too much... And it creeps me out." Nikki went inside the car.

_Great... I creep her out._ Randy looked at the mirror before he closed the trunk. _Is my smile really creepy?_

Randy joined them inside the car.

Inside the car was a cluster of WWE wrestlers, approxiamtely 9 of them numerous that pitched in the PPV. Randy was super excited to be partying with the fellas, he couldn't wait. Though he had to keep in mind that he shold try and stay out of trouble.

"No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you" Trish and Nikki were singing to the song that was blasted up on the radio.

John had started to rap the parts, and Randy felt like and outcast. He didn't favore much of hip hop, he was more of a rock type of person, though he just sat and listened like everyone else to the 3 perform the song. When they finished singing the song, everyone complimented them, and Randy still felt like an outcast.

"Laugh out loud, this is fun!" Nikki started singing to the next song as well.

* * *

When they had gotten to the club, everyone headed straight to the dance floor. Everyone started dancing to the beat, and Nikki had started to dance with John. Randy looked at them, he was jealous. 

_They better not be freak dancing or I'm going to be all over the place._ Randy thought.

Randy looked everywhere for someone to dance with. Instead, all he saw was his fellow co-workers dancing with their loved ones or dancing with someone else. Randy was so desperate to find someone to dance with, that he didn't even know someone had came up behind him, asking him to dance with her.

"Hey dope. Wanna dance? You seem a little desperate." The girl asked Randy.

"Huh? Oh, sure Nikki. Thanks." Randy felt special to know that Nikki had asked him to dance. He's dancing with her, right now, and he started to sweat with shyness.

After dancing for somewhat 5 minutes, the DJ up front had asked if anyone wanted to play a song. Stephanie had requested a slow song, and then everyone started to slow down to pick up the beat of the song.

"OK... Slow songs, are SO not me. Sorry..." Nikki inshced her way out of the dance floor, leaving Randy feeling heartbroken.

"Good thing these people serve light drinks, I don't want whatever happened when I wasn't there to happen again. I have to look at John day and night, and I don't want to see some dorky black eye thing on his face." Trish squeemed at the thought of John's face.

"Chill, I'm sure it won't happen." Nikki paused. "I hope." She murmured.

"What?" Trish asked at a loud voice, the music was so loud.

"Nothing!" Nikki replied.

Randy walked over to where Nikki and Trish had been chatting.

"WAZZUP! AREN'T I COOL OR WHAT!" Randy tried to act gangster.

"Well, you were until you said that." Nikki smiled at Randy, trying not to laugh.

"Oh gee Randy, GET A LIFE!" Trish replied to Randy.

"I already have one. Maybe you should be the one to get a life." Randy barked back at Trish.

"Cool! A life? Where can I get one of those from?" Trish sarcastically asked.

"eBay." Randy replied.

Nikki laughed so hard, she had to squeeze her abdomen.

John came over to join the laughter. "What happened yo?"

Nikki tried to stop laughing. "Great, this is exactly what we need, another wannabe gangster."

"What!" John asked and waved his arms everywhere.

Randy and Trish snickered a bit.

"No, I take that back. A VANILLA ICE wannabe." Nikki corrected her lame pun.

By then, Trish and Randy had been laughing their asses off.

"I love you for that Nikki, I really do." John snobbed Nikki and left them at their spot.

"And I love you more." A man came up and said.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Again But Worse

Chapter 14: Not Again... But Worse

"Aww crap. Look who just came to ruin our fun! Prince freakin' dork. What are you doing in Canada?" Randy asked.

"Meeting." Prince William turned his attention to Nikki. "So? Want to dance?"

Randy stepped in front of Nikki. "The first dance was a mistake, the second one would be complete torture."

Trish and John snickered. Prince William growled at them, and Nikki shook her head in despair.

"Orton, it's OK, I can handle it." Nikki whispered to Randy.

"Look... YOUR HIGHNESS... Can you please leave us alone?" Nikki pleaded the Prince.

"I can, but I don't want to." Prince William replied back.

"Let's just go guys, I don't want any trouble to start." Nikki told her crew.

"We shouldn't have to leave because of one stuck-up idiot like him." Trish said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to leave because of one stuck-up idiot like me-- HEY!" Prince William caught himself.

The4 snickered.

Prince William walked up to Nikki. Randy prevented him from doing so by stepping in front of Nikki and pushing him back. Prince William made a face, and Randy tightened his fists.

_Aww crap._ Trish thought. Nikki was thinking the same thing.

Prince William walked up to Randy, then looked at him in the face. The 2 were looking at each other eye to eye, and by this time, everyone attention was focused an them.

Nikki stepped in between them. "OK, you know what, STOP IT PLEASE! Why is it that you 2 have to argue like this? Come on, Orton, don't let it happen again. William, CUT IT OUT. You'll be front page of London tabloids saying 'PRINCE WILLIAM GOES AWOL', you don't want your parents to get mad at you, right?" Nikki gulped, she hoped she convinced them enough.

Prince William was steaming mad, then he punched Randy in the face. Randy jerked back, then punched Prince William back in the face. Next thing you know, both were in a fight. Trish screamed at Randy to stop, Nikki couldn't do a thing, as John had come over and pushed her back. John hadn't done a thing either, to prevent himself from being punished by Trish.

Prince William punched Randy in the jaw, then Randy punched him back in the cheek. Then Prince William punched Randy back again, pulled him back up, and punched him back. Soon the media was there, snapping photos of the fight, then Randy accidentaly knocked one of the media out. Randy punched Prince William in the eye, and once the Prince caught the eye of the media, he left the club, storming mad. Nikki, John, and Trish went over to Randy and made sure he was OK. The wrestlers had then taken action, and shooed away the press from the scene. Soon police had arrived, and Randy knew he was in trouble.

"Aww fuck! How are we going to get out of this one?" Randy wiped his eye.

"Excuse me moron? WE! You mean you you dorkhead!" Trish smacked Randy in the back of his head.

"What the..." Randy smacked Trish back.

"Hey!" John smacked Randy back.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Randy smacked John.

"Don't smack him! He's got a precious head!" Trish smacked Randy.

"Stop acting like kindergarteners! You're all idiots!" Nikki exhaled sharply and smacked all 3 of them in the head.

"YOU SAID TO STOP!" The 3 said simultaneously.

The 4 started to catfight with their hands, throwing it in the middle of their "circle" and ratting out each other by smacking each other's wrists. They were too busy "fighting" each other, that they didn't even realize the police walk over.

"Sorry to bother your little fight there, but we have another fight to discuss. Now I would like to know who started this fight." The police started to talk with the 4.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Randy pointed at Trish.

Nikki smacked herself in the head and laughed. "She meant the fist fight between you and Prince Twiit you moron."

"Oh, HE DID!" Randy looked around for Prince William so he could point at him. "I mean the Prince did."

"We're taking you down to the station young man." The policeman grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him outside.

John and Trish looked at Nikki. "Aren't you gonna do something?" Trish spoke up.

Nikki hesitated to do so, but she did anyway. "Excuse me police person!"

The policeman turned around and answered Nikki. "Yes lady?"

"If you're taking him down to the station without a witness, then you're nuts. He's our best friend so if you're taking him down, you're taking us with you wether you like it or not!" Nikki pulled Trish and John beside her. "You 2 are going with me wether you like it or not." Nikki whispered to the two.

The policeman sighed and motioned for them to come along.

* * *

**The Police Station**

"Well... Mr. Randy Orton here says the Prince started it, and the 3, Trish Stratus, John Cena and Nicole Keibler seem to be backing him up." The policeman talked with a detective.

"Mr. Randy Orton did fight back, I think we're going to need to lock him up, street/club fights are illegal here in Canada." The detective told the policeman.

"All right, I'll go get him." The policeman walked out of the office looking for the 4 friends.

------------------------------------------

Randy sat in the bench with his head in his hands with frustration. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Seriously, this isn't the first time you went awol. I bet your parents WILL be mad, disappointed, but they won't be suprised. Look on the bright side, at least you weren't under the influence." Nikki told Randy.

"Under the influence? What does that mean?" Randy asked.

"It means that you were taking something like beer, shots, smoking whatever!" Trish smacked Randy in the head.

"Cut it out! Don't start it again!" John held Trish back as she struggeled to break free of John's hold.

After 10 minutes of silence, after 10 minutes of Trish struggling to break free of John's hold, the policeman came around.

"I'm going to have to lock you up for the night young man, you may not have started the fight, may not have drunk, your results were negative, but you did resume the fight." The policeman put handcuffs on Randy and took him to the back.

Trish, John and Nikki stood up.

"Help me Nikki please!" Randy yelled as he walked around the corner with the policeman.

"And he asks for your help... Great." John rolled his eyes.

"Why? Jealous?" Nikki said. "We're going to get him out, he doesn't deserve to be in there."

"He acted like a moron though." Trish said.

"He IS a moron." John and Nikki said at the same time.

Nikki grabbed Trish and John and went over to the police station lobby to get Randy out of the slammer.


	15. Chapter 15: Double Trouble

Chapter 15: Double Trouble

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT GET HIM OUT!" The 3 yelled out after 15 minutes of negotiating with the receptionist.

"Rules are rules, sorry kids." The receptionist calmly said.

"How about bail? How much?" Trish asked.

"No bail, he's only staying for the night." The receptionist said.

"Only? So what to you, but he doesn't deserve to be there!" Nikki argued.

"Go home, back to your hotel, wherever you're staying, or I will have you escorted out." The receptionist threatened.

"F-- this!" John left the station, disappointed.

Trish and Nikki followed John in disappointment as well.

"He IS only staying for the night..." Nikki said.

"Yeah, but I mean, he's in JAIL. It could be in his record." John replied.

"COULD be. Be positive John." Trish said.

"He's already got a record, I mean, not for anything bad like DUI, but he's been DIShonorably discharged from the United States Marine Corps, TWICE." Nikki tightened her sweater, it was getting cold.

Trish and John looked at Nikki. When Nikki noticed, she stopped walking.

"What? You two look like you've seen a ghost." Nikki wondered.

Trish broke the silence between John and her. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Nikki asked.

"Speak." John spoke and started walking.

Trish and Nikki followed.

"Well... You know when I was in the Marine Corps Headquarters because the Admiral wanted to talk to me about an offer he wanted me to take to be the military lawyer? Well, when I was talking to him, some guy walked in saying that the Admiral wanted to talk to him. I said go ahead, I can wait, and the Admiral didn't bother introducing me, he knew of what trouble this guy has already had with the ladies there and he didn't want me to be one of them. He called him 'Private Orton', and I saw the court statement he handed the guy. And... It said Randy Orton." Nikki paused to see what Trish and John's reaction were like.

"Damn. What happened next?" John wanted to know more.

"The Admiral said he needed to go to court, and he needed to hire a military lawyer, and the Admiral suggested me. In the Marine Corps, I had not used Keibler, I had used Merriwether, my mom's maiden name. So the Admiral called me 'Sergeant Merriwether'. Orton didn't notice an thing and said OK. I couldn't back out because he had already recommended me, Orton said yes, and man, if you saw the look or Orton's face when he was handed the court statement, you couldn't hesitate to say no. So... that's how I know. He was charged with 2 alleged accusations." Nikki stepped inside the hotel and held the door for the other 2.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be holdin' the door." John pushed Nikki inside and held the door.

"Dork!" Nikki scratched her butt. "That hurt."

"Did you win the case?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, and I got him to do only community service instead of getting locked up, though he isn't allowed to go back to the Corps without a court order." Nikki pushed the elevator button to go up.

"How come he doesn't remember you?" John held the door for the ladies. "HA! Beat you this time!" John said to Nikki.

Nikki scoffed. "I dunno, when I saw him, I remembered that. I thought he would remember me, but I guess he didn't. Good thing too, because you don't know how many times he asked 'The Question' back then." Nikki quoted her fingers.

"Lemme guess..." Trish thought fora moment.

"Will you go out with me?" John joined Trish into the statement.

Nikki nodded. "Lame huh?"

Trish laughed. "Yes, it IS."

Nikki and Trish went to their hotel door, as they were sharing a room, and John stood behind them.

"Yes Mr. Cena?" Trish asked. "What do you want? Go to your room."

"Can I hang here for a while?" John asked desperately. "I don't like my roomate."

"Whatever." Nikki stepped inside and flopped down on her bed. She soon drifted off to sleep, leaving John and Trish with nothing to talk about, other than them.

* * *

**At the County Jail**

"Are you letting me go?" Randy asked as the policeman opened the jail doors and let him out.

"No, the detective just wants to talk to you." The policeman put handcuffs on him and led him to an interrogation room.

Randy sat down and looked at the beaming lights above the table. The light made it so hot inside the room that he began to sweat. _Oh please God, Nikki better be getting me out of here._ He thought then a detective went inside the room.

"Randy Orton, my name is Detective Larson." Detective Larson shook Randy's hand.

Randy shook his hand back, and he was hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be one of those interrogation sessions where the detective gets steaming mad because the suspect can't give him the answers he needs.

"Now, tell me, did you start the fight?" Detective Larson began his line of questions.

"No, the Prince did." Randy answered.

"Oh really? Well the Prince tells me YOU started the fight." Detective Larson pointed at Randy.

"Just because he's a Prince that doesn't give you a right to treat him likes he's the world." Randy reasoned.

"Don't argue with me." Detective Larson shot a mad look at Randy. "Now, were you under the influence during or before this fight?"

Randy had no clue of what "under the influence" meant. Then he remembered what Nikki had said about it. "No, I was not under the influence before or during." Randy answered.

Detective Larson frowned and sighed. "Now, tell me how this fight started."

"Well, this is how I remember it: Nikki, John, Trish and I were just at a table talking, then he comes along. He says he wanted to dance with Nikki, and Nikki didn't want to dance after what happened at her father's birthday party last year. Then he punched me for no reason." Randy remembered much of what he can from the fight, though he know he left few details.

Detective Larson sighed sharply. "OK, this is how the Prince told me it went down: He was just minding his own business, he bumped into Nikki, you got mad, punched him, and he ran away."

Randy slammed the table. "LIAR! He started the fight, I returned fire, after a few hits he ran away scared because cops came along! And WE were minding our own businesses, then HE THAT MUMBLING IDIOT came along!"

Detective Larson looked over the information in his folder. "Well, to make you happy, Prince William WAS and STILL IS under the influence, and when I talked to him, he wasn't at all cooperative and he seemed to act like he is drunk. We ran the tests, and yeah, he's drunk. It may not have gone done exactly the way you and him said it, but I believe you. You seem to be sober, but you still were caught in the fight. As for that, you need to stay here until Tuesday morning. Your court date is set for Saturday. If you can't afford a lawyer, we'll be glad to get one for you." Detective Larson made his way through the door.

"Why do I have a court date?" Randy looked at the court statement.

Detective Larson stopped and answered, "One, the law requires for you to do some sort of act for commiting this crime. Two, the Prince is pressing charges. I'll talk to you later."

When the Detective left, Randy stared at the court statement and tears began to run down his eyes. He set his head down on the table and cried softly. Soon a policeman came and took his outside the room.

"You get one phone call. Go ahead, use the phone." The policeman directed Randy to the phone by his cell.

Randy picked up the receiver and called the one person who would understand his situation and get him out of there.


	16. Chapter 16: Thanks REALLY

Chapter 16: Thanks... REALLY

"And the moron calls Nikki." Trish scoffed as she skimmed through the latest issue of _FH_M.

"So what?" John chewed on a granola bar.

"I mean, **COME ON**! He coulda called his parents, a lawyer, a really close friend... YOU maybe?" Trish peeked out the window from her bed to see if Nikki was still outside talking to Randy.

"Well, so what? He wanted to call Nikki." John mumbled while taking another bite from the bar.

"I'm just saying." Trish threw the _FHM_ magazine to the side and picked up the latest issue of_ KING_.

John stopped eating and got up towards the balcony door. John put his ear on the door to try and find out what they're talking about. John was so into trying to find out the scoop, he had a 5 second delay when Trish threw at him his keys.

"Ow! What the fuck!" John scratched his head and picked up the keys.

"Quit listening to them! Leave them alone! Let them get closer to each other without us meddling." Trish stopped to make sure John was listening. Fair enough, he was still scratching hi head. "Anyway, remember the last time we meddled?"

John paused and tried to remember a time they meddled. He sure remembered. Nikki was in high school and Trish and John tried to hook her up with the college quarterback in Harvard. Nikki refused to go out with him, and soon the guy pushed himself towards her. Then when the guy tried to do something really awkward to Nikki, he ended up being body slammed to the ground. The guy was expelled from attending the school, and Nikki didn't talk to John and Trish for 2 whole months. Then John remembered that he couldn't take it anymore so he and Trish quickly made up with Nikki. John looked up at the ceiling then at Trish. "Oooh... Yeah. BAD idea."

Trish had a sinister smile. "Yeah. I've heard that MANY times already."

"But I mean, **COME ON**! They're perfect! Did you see when they were dancing together in the club?** DAMN** did they look hott!" John screamed.

Trish pretended not to hear anything.

"They are so cute together! Seriously! If them 2 would have kids, that kid would be **PURR-FECT**! They're hella perfect for each other! I don't get why Nikki won't date him. He seems like a great guy and all..." John noticed Trish hiding behind her magazine, snickering. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Never heard you talk abouta guy being hot and cute and being a "great guy" John." Nikki started to laugh.

John turned around. He grew red with embarassment. "Yeah, you know what? I think it's time for me to go... uhh... Go get my nails done..." John grabbed his sweater and ran out the door.

Trish closed her magazine and set them aside. "What kind of guy gets their nails done?" Trish wondered.

"Never underestimate the Cena-Man." Nikki set her cell phone down and flopped her head down on the soft pillows.

Trish went inside the covers and smothered herself in the pillows. "So... What did moron tell you?"

"You know girlfriend... You don't wanna know." Nikki checked the time on the clock. "You know... I'm kinda getting tired. Night." Nikki smothered herself in the sheets as well and drifted off to sleep.

Trish was appalled at Nikki's reaction to her. She looked at Nikki after the awkward moment as she was about to ask her why she won't tell her. Though she trusted her best friend, and knowing Nikki, she'd tell Trish sometime soon.

... Hopefully.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Nikki had visited the station to give Randy his sanitational needs. John had tagged along, as Trish had needed to go to perform on RAW. Nikki had tried reasoning with the DA to drop the charges, and after a long time of arguing, she got them to drop their charges. Although the Prince was still pressing charges. When John and Nikki went to go and talk to Randy in his cell, he did not look good.

"Yo man... You've been sitting in this thwacked up of a jail cell for one night and you already look like shit homie." John made a face as he looked at Randy from head to toe.

"Quit checking him out John." Nikki replied.

"Ok -- **HEY**! I ain't --" Nikki had cut off John as he tried to finish his sentence.

"Look, we came to give you all your stuff, you might need it, Vince had persuaded the DA to get you back on tour with them. Your ride is waiting outside. Oh, and I got the DA also to drop the charges against you. All you need to deal with is the Prince." Nikki gave him his stuff and awaited for an answer from Randy.

"Can we leave now? This place is giving me a really bad rash." John started to scratch his neck.

"Take a chill pill John." Nikki looked at the rash. "That's not a rash... Eww! You have a hickey? Ya nasty fool..." Nikki shifted her attention to Randy. "Well Orton?"

"Uhh... I guess I do. But I don't want my parents to find out or they'll ground me." Randy frowned.

"Your parents can still ground you even though you ain't livin' it up there anymore? Damn... You've got tight parents." John laughed.

"Ummm... yeah. Actually... I kinda... No, I still live..." Randy trailed off in a soft quiet voice.

"You don't live with your parents right? Right?" John asked.

"Umm..." Randy hesitated.

"Quit putting him in the hot seat! Anyway, no big. We won't tell." Nikki turned and whispered to John, "Don't tell or your ass will be stuck up in your mouth."

"Thanks. I used your New York address for the things they send me." Randy said.

"OK. We gotta go. So do you. So see you later meng." Nikki smiled.

Randy smiled back. There was an awkward moment between them 2, then John broke the moment.

"Oh just give each other a friendly hug for the heck of it damnit geeez!" John pulled them close together.

Randy hugged her with pleasure, and Nikki just gave him a hesitant pat on the back.

John, satisfied with what he saw, he ran out of the cell, scratching his hickey. Nikki waved bye and left as well.

**------- Outside**

"What the hell is this? Can you get it off!" John irratantly scratched his neck.

"You can't get a hickey off, you have 2 options: Wait for it to disappear, about 2 weeks. Or use makeup concealer. Your decision." Nikki stepped inside the rental car.

"A man doesn't wear makeup." John said, then Nikki stared at him. "Ok fine, I can't get laid with a huge hickey on my neck."

"On the other hand, leave it." Nikki started the car.

"Why? Chicks won't let me lay them!" John argued.

"Yeah, they find the hickey unattractive. But once they find out you put makeup, you'll be named a total G." Nikki drove out of the parking lot.

"I thought you were no girly girl or prep. How do you know this stuff?" John stared at the hickey threw the mirror.

"I may be no girly or prep, but I was born a girl, AM a girl, and will die as a girl. I know this stuff. Ladish instinct you know." Nikki turned on the radio.

"Whatever Kiki." John laid back and rapped along to the music.

* * *

Boring... I know. But it'll get better once it gets later on to this feud. Please **R&R**!

- bettina isabelle


	17. Chapter 17: Worries

Chapter 17: Worries

**1 Month Later in St. Louis, Missouri...**

"I need to find a lawyer! I have only2 weeks until the trial and I don't have a fucking lawyer!" Randy slammed the phone book on his bed angrily that he didn't even notice that someone was standing in his doorway.

"A lawyer for what?" A girl walked into his room.

"Go away!" Randy yelled at her younger sister, Becky.

Beckt put on a thinking face. "You're up to something... And I'm going to find out..." She walked out the doorway. Then peeked back into the room. "... And when I do, you're gonna be the one being yelled at." Then she left the room.

"Bitch." Randy muttered to the empty doorway.

Randy flipped through the phonebook looking for a top ranking lawyer. After 4 calls, he gave up. All of them demanded a high payment. Randy wasn't all that rich enough yet, he doesn't have huge storylines yet. Then he went to the referral list the DA had given him for lawyers, but he wasn't in the mood to call them anymore. He hadn't seen the crew in about a couple of weeks, and he was beginning to get frustrated thinking about doing it alone. He needed someone to help him during the trial, someone to support him. _I don't havea girlfriend. I can't tell my parents. John and Trish and Nikki wouldn't have time. Who can I have by my side?_ Randy thought as he looked at his Marine Corps uniform framed and hug up on the wall. As he looked at his cadet uniform, he had remembered something very important. Then he got up and called the Marine Corps Headquarters in Virginia.

"Marine Corps Headquarters, how may I help you?" The receptionist said over the other line.

"Yes, can I please speak to the Admiral?" Randy said with a sinister smile.

* * *

**New York...**

Trish had woken up to the sight of the sun blinding her eye. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She brewed herself a fresh batch of coffee and went downstairs to the lobby to get the mail from the other day. As she headed back up in the elevator, she flipped through the mail.

"Nicole... Nicole... Nicole... Me... Nicole... Nicole... Me... John... JOHN?" Trish stared at the letter to John. John usually never gets mail. Trish just shook her head and continued to flip through the stack. "Nicole... Me... Me... Randy?" Trish look closely at the letter.

Soon the elevator door opened and she stepped into the hallway leading to their penthouse entrance door. Trish went back to the kitchen and placed the mail onto the mail tray, each going in their respectible spots. She opened her letters and just found the routine bills she received eery month. Even though she pain no attention to the other letters, she still couldn't help wondering what the hell was in that letter for Randy. On the other hand, they was no tray for him so it stuck out. Trish couldn't help herself so she opened the letter.

"Mr. Randy Orton... Blah blah blah... Your court trial date... Blah blah blah..." Trish frowned at the document. "He has a court trial?" She whispered to herself. Trish read on. "Blah blah blah... Royal Highness Prince William blah blah blah... Oh my gosh!" Trish exclaimed then picked up the receiver to phone Nikki and John.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington...**

"Where the hell are my spanky pants!" Nikki yelled out and slammed her gym bag onto the bench.

John walked in, who was holding something in his left hand. "You lookin' for this homie?" John gave her the thing.

Nikki snatched it. "Why do you have my spanky pants?"

"It was in my bag. I assumed it was yours because, 1: We live in the same house and it could've accidentally been dropped into mine. 2: You're the only one here that where "spanky pants". 3:... You ass is that only one that will be able to fit in that thing." John reasoned and looked at Nikki's butt. "Which I may say is Fi-i-i-ine!"

Nikki started to hit John with the shorts. "Go away move it, come on!" And with each hit, John said "Ow!"

After Nikki put on her shorts, she headed out to the ring. A big match, and she couldn't wait. After all, she was teamed up with John. After they got back from their compelling match, she went back to shower and gussy up. She had noticed the flashing colors on her cell, and went to check. She had one missed call from Trish, and another from a long distance area code. She called Trish back first, to see what was up.

"Hello?" Trish answered on the other line.

"You called?" Nikki replied back.

"Oh, I got a letter from the City of Toronto, and it's concerning Randy's trial date." Trish said.

Nikki didn't say anything.

"... That I totally didn't open..." Trish paused. "OK, FINE. I couldn't handle the suspense. He has two charges against Prince William,for starting the fight and harassment." Trish paused again to think, but Nikki had started before she got a chance to speak again.

"But he didn't start the fight or harass the dweeb. Freakin' liar..." Nikki trailed off in her anger.

"Can't you like get him to drop the charges? You're the only one that can persuade him to drop it." Trish asked.

"I don't beg. And persuading? He'll have conditions." Nikki answered.

"Right..." Trish stopped to think. "You think he has a lawyer by now?"

"He should, the DA probably gave him one." Nikki answered. "Anyway, I gotta go, I have another missed call I have to return."

"All right, see you later. Oh, and tell John that he has a letter waiting. It doesn't have a return address." Trish added.

"John? A letter? All he gets aremonthly bills. OK, I'll tell him. Hit ya up later." Nikki said andended the call.

John strolled in thelocker roomdrinking a bottle of water. "Yo homie, wanna get dinner? I'm starving."

"I only want a smoothie though." Nikki answered as she neatly folded and packed her stuff.

John chuckled. "Stupid! That is our meal!" John helped Nikki but stuffed everything in the back and zipped up the bag. "Move it, I'm craving for a Razzmatazz." John snatched the bag.

"Hey! It's not neat that way!" Nikki tried to pull back her bag but the strength of John overpowered her.

Johnclutched the bag towards his arm. "Sucker..." John rubbed it in Nikki's face and made an "L" on his forehead.

"Whatever." Nikki replied.

* * *

**St. Louis, Missouri...**

"Is something bothering you honey?" Mrs. Orton asked Randy at the dinner table.

"No mom, I'm fine." Randy replied.

"No, he's not he--" Becky tried to talk but Randy kicked her under the table which made the table shake. "Dork." She replied to Randy's action.

"Bitch." Randy growled.

"Hey! No language at the dinner table." Mr. Orton snapped.

"But we use this for like breakfast, lunch and snack time. How can it be a dinner table?" the younger borther, Nathan, asked.

"Zip it young man." Mr. Orton snapped back.

"Fine." Nathan hushed.

Randy kept on playing around with the food. He wasn't in the mood to eat, he wanted to go out and party. But then he didn't feel like it either, it had seemed like he had lost his mojo that night. After dinner he went up to his room to lie down and relax, he couldn't tell his parents he got in trouble with the law, and he didn't trust his siblings, they're such blabbermouths. He only had Nikki, John and Trish to trust, and he's thankful to have friends like them. He was going to have to get ready for the trial in 2 weeks, and he's willing to wait.

* * *

**The Trial Week in Toronto, Canada...**

John and Trish walked in the court room looking around for Randy. Once they saw him, they waved hi. Randy waved back, though once he realized Nikki wasn't with them, it didn't make his day any better. The trial was strating in 10 minutes and his lawyer still wasn't there, so he walked over to Trish and John to ask where is Nikki.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming to support me." Randy said.

"No big, you're one of us now." John put his knuckle out. "Yup, retard power homie."

Randy knuckled back. He then started to look around.

Trish took notice. "If you're looking for Nikki, then you're in the wrong place, she had a very important meeting to attend. And he's sorry she couldn't make it."

Randy gloomed.

"Chill, you can handle this." John patted Randy on the back.

Trish spotted the Prince on the other side of the court room. She growled at him.

John and Randy saw Trish growling and looked at where she was looking. The 2 growled as well.

"The trial will being in one minute, everyone please take your seats." The bailiff called out.

Randy ran to his seat and began to sweat. He was wondering where the hell his lawyer was. He wondered too muh of where his lawyer was, he was startled when the court entrance doors opened with a bang. A young woman walked up to Randy.

Randy looked up at her and was amazed. "What... Oh my gosh."

Trish and John noticed as well who replied simultaneously, "Oh... my... gosh!"


	18. Chapter 18: Coincidences

Chapter 18: Coincidences

"You're my lawyer!" Randy whispered ina loud voice and slid down his chair.

"Yup! Your REAL lawyer couldn't make it, so I took the spot!" The woman said. "Now I totally know what you're up to! Imma tell mom and dad on you!" she said.

"Becky, shut up." Randy said out loud.

"Too bad, I already told them and they're on their way. Ha HA!" Becky started laughing.

"You little --" Randy got out from his seat and quarrelled with Becky.

"Stop! Sit down! I'm already helping your ass!" Becky pushed Randy to his seat.

"You're still in law school Becky!" Randy argued.

"Sssh! Don't let them know!" Beck whispered.

"Excuse me judge, she isn't certified, she's not licensed!" Randy yelled.

"I can hear you fine sir, and if this is true, you cannot represent your client unless you have a licensed attorney with you." the judge said.

"Oh! That's right! She's still in the restroom so lemme go get her." Becky ran out of the courtoom.

Randy put his head in his hands then spoke, "Can I get a new lawyer?"

"No, this one has already started." the judge replied.

"Stupid idiot." Prince William snickered.

"Hey your moron! Shut the hell up!" John yelled from the other side.

Prince William turned around and focused his attention on the judge. "Can we get this over with? I have a meeting."

"I'm sure that can wait." the judge smile impatiently.

"Here she is! My licensed attorney, Miss Nicole Merriwether." Becky pointed to her as she entered the room.

Randy and Prince William saw her at the same time. They both stood up in shock.

"She cannot be his lawyer!" Prince William argued.

"Eh eh eh Prince Dork of all Nations, she's my ASSISTING attorney, she's not his official lawyer." Becky replied to the rubbish comment and stuck her tongue out.

"Cool. My lawyer's my own best friend... WHAT! YOU'RE NICOLE MERRIWETHER! THE GIRL WHO'S REJECTED MY REQUESTS FOR A DATE! NO WAY! But why was your last name different?" Randy commented.

"Just shut up and let your sister do her job." Nikki sat down next to Randy.

"She's only 20 years old!" Randy argued again.

"She's highly recommended by her professors at Yale Law." Nikki calmly said. "She wouldn't be here if she sucked at this."

Becky stuck her tongue out. Randy started banging his head on the table.

The trial began, and with a compelling opening statement from Attorney Wittley, Prince William's lawyer. Randy had started to doubt about winning the case, as Attorney Wittley is one of the best lawyers in the world. And there he was, sitting there, being accused, and making payments to his own sister. _Wow, am I being ripped off._ Randy thought. Though Becky fought back with an even better opening statement. Everyone was impressed, and Randy couldn't believe law complexities were coming out of his own sister's mouth, much more even Latin. _She was the one who thought "scholarship" was a boat full of smart people._ Randy laughed at the thought.

During the trial, Nikki had taken Becky's spot due to some terms she has not learned yet in law school. The judge became impressed with her ability to state a case and prove it right. And as far as everything was going, Randy was winning. Nikki had wanted more evidence to prove Randy was innocent, so she did the unthinkable.

"I call Prince William to the stand please." Nikki requested.

The Prince was startled. "What? Rubbish, you can't call me to the stand!"

The judge frowned. "Just get up here Your Highness."

Prince William did as he was told. Nikki began to clever him out.

"What were you doing there at the club that night?" Nikki asked.

"I came to party up." the Prince answered.

Nikki thought for a moment. "Where were you earlier that day?"

"I had a meeting in Vancouver." the Prince answered.

"Hmm... I see." Nikki looked over the case folder. "Now, who started the fight?"

Prince William pointed to Randy. "That lunatic fool right there."

"Don't point, it's un-royalish." Nikki pulled down the Prince's arm. "Anyway, what were you doing earlier IN the club?"

"I just came in, minding my own business, then I went over to the bar." Prince William answered.

"Anything else?" Nikki asked, she wanted the leak from the Prince she wanted to hear.

"I took 2 shots, then he came along." Prince William answered.

"Who?" Nikki asked.

"Who else? Randy Orton, the moron." Prince William answered.

"OK, next time be more specific." Nikki paused. "He IS a moron." Nikki whispered to herself. "Did you get drunk?" Nikki said as she look down at the case folder once again.

"No, Royals do not drink." Prince William answered.

Nikki looked up and smiled. She just heard the leak she wanted. She walked over to where Becky and Randy was sitting and set the folder down. She smiled at Randy, a sinister smile, and right away, Trish, all the way in the back, knew what was on her mind.

"What's she gonna do?" John whispered to Nikki.

"She's got that sinister smile everytime she's thinking of something evil." Trish replied.

"And how is THAT suppose to help Randy?" John asked.

"You'll see." Trish looked straight at the Prince and mouthed out, "You're going down."

Nikki walked back to the Prince. "A few moments back, you said you took 2 shots. You said you weren't drunk, is that correct?"

"Yes." The Prince nodded.

Nikki stared at the Prince, and the Prince knew he had just told a lie. The Prince started to stammer, but Nikki continued on.

"Now, the royal family of England always has rules. And one of those rules, state, "A Royal must neither drink beer nor any alchoholic drinks **UNTIL** he or she is crowned the King or Queen of England." Nikki paused to take a breath. "When I asked you what you did at the club, one of your answers was you took 2 shots. Then I asked you did you get drunk. You simply said NO." Nikki stopped to look at the Prince in the eye. "Am I correct?"

Prince William became intimidated of Nikki, then answered quickly, "Yes, no... Maybe?"

"According to your alchohol test, you proved POSITIVE. Yes, you had taken 2 shots, and YES, you had gotten drunk. Am I correct?" Nikki had started to raise her voice. Beck walked over to the judge and handed her the alchohol testing results from the District Attorney.

The judge examined the results, then nodded at Nikki. "I think I know what my decision is now. Prince William, you may step down. We will adjourn until tomorrow morning." The judge banged the gavel twice.

The Prince grabbed his attorney and bodyguards and rushed outside. Nikki laughed hysterically as he ran out, and sighed at Randy.

"Wow... You never lost your luster." Randy complimented Nikki. "And thank you Becky, you're all right."

"Hey smart one, it's not over yet." Nikki grabbed her briefcase.

"You were awesome Nikki!" Trish gave Nikki a hug. "Looks like working part time for a law firm during college payed off huh?"

Randy looked at Nikki. "You mean... Law isn't your major?"

Nikki shook her head. "No, Business and Economics was my major. I just loved to argue and get my way, and the law firm nearby my university wanted an assistant." Nikki grabbed Randy and Becky. "Let's go, I don't want to be back here until tomorrow."

Nikki, Randy and Becky headed out talking about the case. And John and Trish followed in agreement.

* * *

Haha! Now you need to figure out whether they won or not! Eloel. Please R&R!

- bettina isabelle


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet Karma

Chapter 19: Sweet Karma

"The defendent is found not guilty on all charges." The Judge ruled.

Everyone on Randy's sighed cheered and jumped for joy. His parents were all ready sittiing in the front row, with Randy's dad cussing him out very chance he got. Randy turned to Nikki.

"Can't you clean my record like you did at my court martial before?" Randy asked.

Nikki told him to wait. Nikki stood up. "Ma'm, is there a possible way to clean Mr. Orton's record?"

"That's preposterous." Prince William commented.

"Shut up dork!" John yelled.

"Why don't you?" Trish whispered out loud to John. John then sat down.

"Yes. What do you suggest?" the Judge asked.

"Community service perhaps?" Nikki suggested.

"All right. I allow it. I need the community service completed in 1 month. I need it back with me then." The judged banged the gavel. "Case dismissed."

Nikki smiled at Randy. She pulled him out of his seat and gave him a hug.

"Dammit Nikki. I thought you were going to kiss me there for a moment." Randy paused and smiled. "Will you kiss me?"

Nikki pushed Randy. "You just ruined the moment." Nikki walked away.

John and Trish laughed, who were on their way over to Randy. "Yo homie, don't do that again." John laughed.

Nikki walked over to the Prince. "Ah... Sweet, sweet karma. I love it, don't you?"

Prince William frowned. "Shut up. He only won because you're a good lawyer."

Nikki dropped her jaw. "Excuse me? You hired one of THE best lawyers in the world! Law isn't even my major! What the hell are you talking about?"

Prince William didn't answer.

"Look, just stay away from us, your parents are already plenty angry. And probably this shoulda already taught you not to mess with me." Nikki looked at Prince William straight in the eye. "Because when I know I am right, I'll go out of my way to prove I am right. You heard?"

Prince William nodded in fear and ran out the court room.

Randy joined Nikki. "So, scared him off?"

Nikki nodded. "We probably won't be seeing him in a while."

"A while!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's not like he's going to stay away forever. He's got his priorities, and we've got ours." Nikki waved to Becky.

Becky brought Mr. and Mrs. Orton over to Randy. "You're in trouble dumbass."

Randy made a face.

"Randy, you're grounded." Mr. Orton declared. "Get you belongings because you're coming home."

Randy tried to talk. "But --"

"NOW." Mr. Orton said.

Randy kicked himself but then accidentally kicked the chair. "Shit!"

Nikki and John and Trish laughed. Becky hesitated.

John left the court room to start the car ouside, then Nikki and Trish soon followed. Randy and the Ortons left as well, but Randy not at all satisfied.

**

* * *

**

**1 Month Later in Boise, Idaho...**

"I am SOO glad I'm off the grounded and community service thing. I hated working at my mom's hospital. Ick." Randy shivered.

"Well, you survived." Nikki took a bite of pizza. "How come you never moved out?"

"I've been asking myself that same question for 3 years already. I just can't seem to leave that's why." Randy began to eat his burger.

"Memories?" Nikki asked.

"Mm-hmm." Randy nodded. "Everything positive in my life happened there, I guess that's why i can't leave."

Nikki nodded.

"How come you left Malibu? That estate is perfect. I wouldn't leave it." Randy added.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I love that place too, but if I lived there the rest of my life, I'd get tired of it. So when I come home every now and then, I have everything to look forward to." Nikki drank her water.

"Nice." Randy complimented. "Just curious, does your parents own any other land across the country?"

"Yeah,they have an awesome moutain manor up in Aspen.They have a villa in Venice. Another estate in Yorkshire, England. Let's see... They own an island off the Caribbean, one in Canada, another estate in Russia. Oh! And a huge island in the Philippines." Nikki said.

Randy looked at Nikki in amazement. "Wow... Do you ever visit them?"

"Sometimes, my parents go there more than us siblings go. But I've been to the one in Aspen and Yorkshire more than others." Nikki answered.

"Damn. You guys are rich." Randy replied.

"Thanks. But the money I have now are what I earned myself, other than the ones my parents had given me after college." Nikki commented.

"Cool. C-O-O-L." Randy commented back.

"I think she knows how to spell "cool" homie." John joined then at the table. Trish soon followed with shopping bags.

"Hey John and Trish, how was shopping?" Nikki looked at the bags. "It must've gone well. Why didn't you carry the bags John?"

"She isn't my boo." John answered.

"So what?" Nikki and Trish said.

"Even though she isn't your "boo", you should still carry the bags for her. Be a gentleman John." Randy said.

"See? At least moron here knows what we mean." Trish said.

Randy beamed. "Thanks! Hey!"

They all started to laugh.

"So... How was shopping?" Randy asked Trish and John.

John pointed at Trish and yelled, "ASK HER! SHE TORTURED ME BY MAKING ME FOLLOW HER EVERYWHERE AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN BUY ME ONE THING!"

"Damn John SHUT UP." Nikki complained.

Trish pulled out a small bag. "I bought you gum."

John forgot his temper and grabbed the bag. Then stuffed the whole packet of gum into his mouth.

"Wow. You do realize that that is very fattening." Randy declared.

John nodded and held his cheeks. Chewing hard on the gum caused his cheeks to hurt.

"Anyway, so... You ready for RAW tonight?" Trish asked Randy.

"Yeah, I've got that storyline with Mick Foley. Man, I love it so far." Randy answered. "And Hunter's been giving me hints too. He's truly the dirtiest player in the game today."

John snapped out of holding his cheeks. "So that's where you've been getting your dirty tactics from?"

Randy looked puzzled. "Are my techniques really dirty tactics?"

The 3 nodded.

Randy took another bite of his burger and changed the subject.

**------- Later that Day...**

"I HAVE A NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH AGAINST MICK FOLEY! DAMN ME!" Randy screamed with joy backstage. "Damn am I good."

"Yes... You are indeed." Hunter walked up to Randy.

Randy thank him.

"How about a bargain. I've gotten you this far with my tutorials, and now I want you to listen up." Hunter said and Randy focused. "If you win this match, Flair and I will continue to be your mentor. If you lose, our services are no longer available. We can only teach the better who want to be the best. You listening?"

Randy nodded and said, "You won't be disappointed. I'm gonna make you proud."

Hunter started to walk away. "Yeah... You do that."

------ **At the Suite...**

"You said WHAT!" Nikki started to cry from laughing so much.

"He said -- he said -- he said -- _hahaha_!" John sputtered out words but couldn't clear it up.

Trish stood up to imitate Randy, "Imma make you proud, _myah myah myah_!" Trish laughed up and fell onto the bed.

"What so funny about that?" Randy asked.

John resisted from laughing, and managed to get ou a few words, "It isn't, _haha_, funny at all, but, _hah_! What you said,_ hahaha_! Is so freakin' damn,_ hahah_... pathetic!" John crunched his stomach.

Nikki had started to snort. "Oh gosh... Hmm!" She started to slow down.

Trish settled down, "So... How you going to get ready? It's your first major event, whatcha gonna do?"

John added, "... When they come for you. Bad boy, bad boy, Whatcha gon' do! Whatcha gon' do when they come for you!"

The other 3 stared at John in a strange and awkward way.

"Ehemm... Excuse me. That was umm... A moment." John replied to their blank stares.

"Random." Nikki commented.

"Totally." Trish scoffed.

"So... This is what I'm gonna do..." Randy trailed off talking about his plans for the event.

Nikki started to daydream. _Hmm... I LOVE my job... my life... And myfriends._ Then she stared, amazed at Randy.


	20. Chapter 20: Injury

Chapter 20: Inujry

"What happened? Can someone tell me please?" Trish tried to catch up to the paramedic carrying the stretcher with 4 others. The paramedic didn't answer. Instead just whizzed past her and stuck the strecther with a wrestler attached onto it. "I'm authorized! I need to know here!"

One of the paramedics sighed and replied in annoyance, "Get in the ambulance, you can come if you want."

Trish quickly hopped into the ambulance and thanked the paramedic. The paramedic smiled slyly. She then walked up to the stretcher. "Hey... Are you OK? You took a really tough beating out there."

The wrestler moaned and replied weakly, "I'm OK. What happened?"

Trish hushed him up. She wanted him to rest. He took a really hard beating from his last match, he was covered in blood from head to toe. He had deep scratches on his back, and his eyes were red. She didn't like the sight, but she didn't want him hurt bad.

"What happened really? Did I win? Did I get the pride and bragging rights?" the wrestler asked in a hush tone.

"Yes... You won his pride and received your bragging rights." Trish replied.

The paramedics pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed it in to the emergency room. Trish was lead to the waiting room by a nurse to wait there, and the first thing she did was call Nikki.

"Yeah Trish? What's happening?" Nikki answered.

"What? Weren't you watching the event?" Trish asked angrily. "Anyway, where are you?"

"Damn girl calm down! I'm at home." Nikki snapped.

"Why didn;t you watch the pay per view?" Trish asked.

"I don't have time! And it's a waste of money right now, I know what's going to happen anyway." Nikki replied.

"OK... He got hurt. BAD." Trish announced.

"Oh my gosh... Really bad?" Nikki sounded concerned.

"Yes, super bad. He's in the ER, and I think they're examining him right now. This is bad." Trish said.

"He won right?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yeah girlfriend. Opened the can of whoop ass." Trish laughed.

Nikki chuckled a bit.

Trish spotted a doctor walking up to her. "Hold up girl, I'll call you back, somethin's 'bout to happen."

"Like what?" Nikki waited for an answer. "hello? Hello?" Nikki realized she had dropped the call.

The doctor walked up to Trish and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Doctor Shephard." Dr. Shephard shook hands with Trish.

"I'm Trish Stratus. Nice to meet you. Now can I please find out what's happening with him?" Trish asked.

"Well... Seems Mr. Randy Orton here is in critical condition. The good news is, there is no brain damage, everything seems to be in order, his skin needs to be treated though, but everything is fine. Except for one thing." Dr. Shephard paused to leave Trish suspecting.

Trish waited for the bad news. She hoped it was nothing serious, but the way the doctor talked, it seemed pretty bad.

"His right shoulder is badly hurt and the bone seems to be fractured in a terrible way." Doctor Shephard dropped the bad news.

Trish bit her lip. "Is there any way to fix it?"

Doctor Shephard looked over his clipboard. "Surgery. He's going to be out of action for quite a while, 6 months at the most, for rehabilitation."

Trish thought about his career, then his health. "Is there anyway I can talk to him about it? He should be the one considering this, not me."

"Sure, he's just coming out from the x-ray room. We wanted to see how bad this fracture was." Doctor Shephard led her to the ER entrance. "By the way, who is this Nikki woman he keeps blabbering about? He keeps saying can you please make sure she knows I'm here blah blah blah. She the girlfriend?" Doctor Shephard asked.

"Trust me, she knows. And he is nowhere close to being called the boyfriend." Trish answered.

"Fiance?" Doctor Shephard asked.

Trish ignored him and rushed over to Randy. "Hey, you OK?"

"Where's Nikki?" Randy asked weakly.

"She's home." Trish replied snobbishly. _Gosh... He regains consciousness and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is "Where's Nikki? Nyah nyah nyah!". _Trish snapped out f her thoughts. "Anyway, you need surgery hon."

"What?" Randy whispered out.

"Surgery. Your shoulder is hurt pretty bad, but they don't know how bad it really is." Trish grabbed a towel and wiped off the blood on Randy's face. She could barely see his mouth.

Randy closed his eyes to think. "Did I win the match?"

Trish sighed. "Yes, you won it straight up."

Randy smiled. "Where is Nikki?"

Trish snapped, "She's home, gosh, you should be more concerned about your hurt shoulder other than Nikki. She's nice and safe up in New York so damn it, chill."

Randy closed his eyes. "Aww man..."

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

"I can't do this!" Randy screamed outside as he walked to the hospital with Nikki.

"Yes you can. You wrestle your ass out in the ring, you injure yourself almost every week, you can do this." Nikki carried a bad with Randy's belongings.

"Are you coming to stay with me?" Randy asked Nikki, desperately.

Nikki sighed. "No, a few days after the surgery your mom or dad is gonna come to pick you up."

"Can't I --" Randy stopped to figure out what he was saying. He didn't want to be a burden to the other 3 by staying over at New York with them for the meantime.

"OK, I'm going to check you in, then I need to go, OK?" Nikki told Randy and walked off to consult with the receptionist.

Randy sat down in a chair and stared lustlessly at his shoulder. Nikki came back and sat next to him.

"Look, you'll be OK. I know this is the first time you'll have surgery, but you need to calm down. If you don't think about it, you'll be fine."

A nurse walked up to Randy telling him that he's next. Randy waved by to Nikki and walked to the room.

"Hey Orton," Nikki called.

Randy turned around.

"When I'm worried about something, I stare at my happy place." Nikki added and waved bye.

As she turned to walk, Randy stared at her upper body._ Oooh yeah… That is totally me happy place._

His surgery went well, and he began to rehabilitate, and a few days later he went back home to St. Louis to spend the next 6 months resting up. But not everything went smoothly while being back home, and Randy wanted to leave.


	21. Chapter 21: Movin' Out and Movin' In

Chapter 21: Movin' Out and Movin' In

"Gosh Becky! SHUT UP! When I come to rest up, it just so happens that you're on vacation for the summer! Aaaaah! I need to scream!" Randy yelled at Becky.

Becky took 4 steps back. "You're already halfway there, you just need to be a little more high-pitched."

"NO JOKES! GO AWAY!" Randy threw a pillow at Becky, who turned to run out the room.

Randy sighed with despair and flipped through the latest issue of SmackDown! magazine. He flipped through and threw it aside. He didn't want to admit it, but he was bored. Then he picked up his cell to call the WWE Headquarters in Stamford.

"Hi, can I please speak with Mr. Vince McMahon? This is Randy Orton." Randy said over the receiver.

The representative transferred him to Vince's direct line, and he answered.

"Hello? Vince McMahon." Mr. McMahon answered.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon, this is Randy. I'm calling about my injury." Randy said.

"I know you have an injury, now what about it?" Mr. McMahon seemed impatient.

"I don't want to rehabilitate at home, so can I rehabilitate somewhere else?" Randy asked.

Mr. McMahon sighed. "And where do you plan on staying and first of all, why does this concern me or the company?"

"Because it has something to do with one of your employees." Randy replied. Randy negotiated for the next 15 minutes with Mr. McMahon until he finally got his way. Then he packed 5 months worth of clothes and stuff and headed off to the airport.

**---------- At the Airport in St. Louis...**

"Can I have the next flight to New York please?" Randy asked the woman at the counter.

"Yessir, but the next flight isn't leaving for another 2 hours, would you like to wait?" the woman asked.

"Yes, whatever, I just need the next flight to New York." Randy said impatiently.

"Which airport?" the woman asked.

"JFK please." Randy tapped his fingers on the counter.

The woman processed his request and gave him his ticket. She took his luggages and put them on the baggage belt, which led to the plane. "Here you go, thanks for choosing United Airlines."

Randy thanked her as well and carried his bag, which had his laptop and other valuables and roamed around the airport. He saw an eatery area and grabbed a bite to eat. The airport was loaded, and the noise of strangers chatting away gave him a really bad headache. He had put on sunglasses and a hat to prevent fans from seeing him, as he didn't want any commotion to happen. As he got up to throw out his leftovers, he spotted a fountain in the middle. Somewhat odd, it had reminded him of the huge fountain front of the Keiblers' home in Malibu. He then thought of Nikki, and smiled at hearing the sound of her voice in his head. After dreaming for a while, he had realized he wanted to go. Really badly. Randy walked in the men's restroom and took a leak. Then a guy came over next to him to do the same. And Randy found him obnoxious.

"Hey buddy, how you doing over there...? You doing good...? Well... I am too. Why have a hat and sunglasses on? You're indoors buddy! Take it off!" The guy started to ramble even more.

Randy began to get really pissed off at the guy. But he restrained himself and quickly left the restroom. Soon outside he heard his name being called over the intercom.

"Randy Orton, Randy Orton, your flight is waiting at Gate 5B." the intercom roared loud over the chattering strangers.

Randy looked at his ticket and checked the time. His plane is suppose to leave in 3 minutes. He ran as fast as he could to the gate. He handed his ticket to the flight attendant at the gate and ran inside to the plane. He took his seat and buckled his belt. During the flight, he watched a movie on the screen with the other passengers, and to his surprise, he couldn't believe who was in the movie.

"Nikki..." Randy whispered.

He fell asleep in his seat listening to the sweet serenade of Nikki's voice.

* * *

**New York**

Randy reached for his cell in his pocket and dialed Nikki's digits.

"Hey Orton! Whassup?" Nikki asked over the loud noise on her line.

"I'm good. Soo... Where are you? And why is it so loud?" Randy replied and asked.

"I'm home. And I'm in the recording studio and I'm recording John's demo." Nikki answered.

"I thought you were home. Why are you in the studio?" Randy roared over the phone.

Nikki exhaled sharply. "Hold on." Nikki placed her hand over the receiver, but Randy managed to make out the words. "John! Your voice is so freakin' deep! Your voice can't get any lower now can it?" Nikki picked up the receiver again. "I am home. We have a studio here."

"You do!" Randy exclaimed.

Nikki had no reply.

"Anyway… I moved out of my parents home. Well… at least I brought my stuff, I'll be back there for my stuff eventually." Randy said.

"Finally! Gosh, and I thought you were the ultimate bachelor… Who lived with his parents! Ha…" Nikki laughed. "Anyway, where you staying now?"

"Umm… That's exactly why I called you." Randy said hesitantly.

"You aren't in New York are you?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

Randy was puzzled. "Huh? How'd you know?" Randy looked across the street at another building.

"Because I can recognize those sounds, I hear them right outside on my veranda." Nikki answered.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." Randy said.

"Really, where are you going to stay?" Nikki asked once again.

"Umm… Well, I don't know, I was thinking maybe a hotel of some sort, maybe buy a condo here in downtown…" Randy began to ramble without realizing someone had crept up behind him.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "… Or, you could stay here with us."

Randy turned around. Nikki as standing in front of him holding her cherry red cell phone. "Umm… That didn't even slip my mind… But OK!"

Nikki shook her head in annoyance. "All you had to do was ask, we have an extra master anyway."

Randy stared at Nikki. "Master?"

"Yeah, you've seen our rooms. We have another one of them. Stacy used to live here, in the other master, now she lives in with her numerous boyfriends." Nikki carried his luggage into the lobby.

They stepped into the elevator. They both listened to the annoying sound of elevator music, until Nikki broke the silence.

"How exactly did you get here? You must be tired; you're not suppose to be even out of bed. You're still healing, and…" Nikki lost her chain of thought.

Randy waited for more.

"Who's going to be taking you to the doctor's and driving you places? You're not allowed to drive you know." Nikki paused. "I'll hire a limo driver!"

Randy shook his head. "No, no, no! That's OK. I was thinking more of… YOU staying to take care of me for a while." Randy waited for her reply.

"Are you kidding me? I can't be stuck for 5 months at home, with an interrogative blabbering moron, or I may go blind. Or I might kill myself." Nikki stepped out of the elevator and onto their front doorway.

"Sorry. I already got Mr. McMahon to sign your absence. I told him you were going to look after me."

Nikki fussed with the keys then turned to Randy. "You what?"

Randy put on a baby pouting face. "Bad idea? But please? My parents are driving me nuts and I don't want to go back." Randy had started to beg.

"Whoa, whoa, homie! I'm not sending you back to your parents! You're already here, so why not stay here? Of course… you have to help in the billing of this place." Nikki fussed with the lock this time.

"We're not roommates." Randy said.

"Yeah, we're not, but one of us can't pay everything." Nikki opened the door.

"OK, I'll do it." Randy accepted the bargain.

Nikki showed him inside. "Well… welcome to your new home. We'll get all your other junk next week. But, make yourself at home, it is now your home anyway."

Randy looked around. _I now live in the perfect bachelor and bachelorette pad; I think I'm going to LOVE this place._


	22. Chapter 22: 3458 Ashbury Avenue

Chapter 22: 3458 Ashbury Avenue

**Presidential Penthouse #5973…**

"Damn it Trish… I can't stay here… alone… with him. It's too… AWKWARD. I mean, he's into me." Nikki joined Trish on the sofa to chat.

Trish placed the Cosmopolitan magazine off to the side. "So? What are you saying?"

Nikki sighed. "What I'm saying is," Nikki sighed sharply. "I mean, it's too damn awkward. It doesn't feel right." Nikki whispered.

Trish nodded. "True… but he's one of us now, you're going to have to treat him the way you treat John."

"I guess so." Nikki sighed and hugged a pillow.

"Hmm…" Trish flipped through Cosmopolitan once again.

"Do I get to decorate my room?" Randy asked from the top of the two-step stairs leading into the foyer.

Trish snickered. Nikki turned around and replied, "Yeah, uhuh, sure, but you have to pay for the decorations. But after we get your stuff next week."

Randy left for his room.

"Doesn't he act like a child at times?" Trish asked form behind her magazine.

Nikki nodded. She stared at the walls. "I'm getting old."

Trish stared at Nikki blankly. "Excuse me? You're not getting old. I'm already 27, well, turning 27, and you're only 22. Now tell me about old."

Nikki chuckled. "Eh… I guess so."

Trish and Nikki laughed.

John hopped up on the recliner next to the couch. "Talk about old, I'm 25 already." John shook his head and grabbed the remote. "So… Randy's living here now?"

"Yeah, totally, uhuh." Trish and Nikki replied.

"Cool." John looked at the remote. "Um… hey woman, how do you work this thing?"

Trish snatched the remote. "For the fuckin' last time, do not call me woman! Ugh! You fuckin' idiot! The big red button will turn on the TV. God dammit… How stupid are you!"

"I mean how do you turn on the remote!" John screamed.

"It's already on! All you need to do is press the buttons!" Trish argued.

John pressed the buttons. "See? Nothing happened! This thing isn't on!"

"Press the big red button to turn it on you fuckin' idiot!" Trish yelled.

"Shut up bitch! I can do just fine!" John yelled back.

"You were asking!" Trish argued again.

"I didn't say you had to reply back!" John yelled.

"Well I assumed y—"

"QUIET!" Nikki pushed in between them, as they were about to hit each other. "Look, little things people, little things! Both of you make them a big deal! What is it?"

Trish and John started talking at the same time in childish argumentation voices.

"Shut it or I'm gonna pull out your lips until you can't talk. Gosh damn it! What's with you 2? Just siddown and shut up! Let's watch some goshdamn good shows OK!" Nikki yelled.

They did as they were told. Trish snatched the remote from John and started muttering, John got up and tried to smack Trish, but Nikki shot him a look.

Randy came running from his room. "Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Is everyone OK?"

There was a moment of silence until Trish and John started arguing again.

Nikki sighed sharply and got up to stand next to Randy. "Well… it was until you came running here to ruin the peace."

Randy pouted. "I guess I'll move out then."

Nikki smacked him in the head. "I mean when you came running here screaming your ridiculous little statement." Nikki left for her room. "Oy… These people drive me nuts." She muttered on her way there.

Randy ran after her. "Is it like this all the time? Or just now, since I got here?"

Nikki was sitting on her couch. "It's like this all the time, good thing I'm here. Or they'll be both probably would've killed each other by now. Or would've committed suicide."

Randy nodded and went back to his room, which ended up being right next to Nikki's. Randy came back 5 minutes later. "What's the address here?"

Nikki had closed her eyes. But she replied softly, "3458 Ashbury Avenue, Presidential Suite #5973, Manhattan, New York, 94863."

"So many numbers… I'll try to remember." Randy left the room.

Trish stormed into Nikki's room. "I am never speaking to that fuckin' moron ever again. And you're not going to make me. Hmph." Trish stormed out of Nikki's room and went into her own room and slammed the door.

Soon Nikki heard John going inside his room too, who tried to shut the door but eventually knocked his hand into it, so had to shut the door again. Nikki grabbed her pillow and stuffed it in her face. She then silently screamed. Nikki got up and calmly walked next door to Randy's room, to see what he was up to.

"Sorry, I know no TV yet… or bed. But you can sleep in one of the guest rooms until next week." Nikki told Randy, who was sitting on the floor staring at the blank four walls.

Randy chuckled. "OK… If you insist. I had a better idea though." Randy lifted his eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Nikki questioned.

"Never mind." Randy snapped out of his fantasies.

"OK… I'm getting a really bad headache, so Imma go to bed now. Night." Nikki gave Randy a goodnight hug.

Randy hugged back. He wanted more of a kiss from her though. _Oh well…_

Before Nikki left for her room, she turned to ask one more question. "Did you really get Vince to sign my absence?"

Randy nodded, apologetic.

Nikki nodded back. "It's OK, if I over work my ankle anymore, I might need a surgery." Nikki walked back to her room.

Randy gave a soft laugh and walked to the guest room.

**The Following Morning…**

Randy woke up with the sweet scent of vanilla. It smelled delicious, so he walked outside to the family room to see what was going on. Instead, he found John, Nikki and Trish goofing off in the kitchen, as Trish was making breakfast. The 3 spotted Randy, and gave a cheery good morning.

"Hey! Look who finally woke up!" John yelled in a gleeful voice.

"Sleep well, Orton?" Nikki waved.

"You want any fruits on your French toast?" Trish asked.

Randy waved back and replied, "I slept fine, and is there any blueberries? I love blueberries on my toast."

"Awesome." Trish said, then added blueberries onto Randy's toast.

"Another blueberries fan! Nikki loves blueberries too." John bit an apple.

Randy joined Nikki and John on the breakfast bar and began eating his breakfast. "I freaked out when I looked outside my window last night."

"Why?" John mumbled between his bites.

"I looked out and realized how high we really were. I freaked out, I've never been up this high." Randy said.

"Ah… the true Missouri native." Trish added.

"And why?" Randy asked.

Nikki swallowed her bites first then answered, "Missouri is so flat, not many hills around there, or even mountains, that you've never been anywhere this high. Am I correct?"

Randy nodded.

Trish pointed her fork at Randy. "I rest my case."

They all laughed.

"Better get use to it, we're not moving out of here until a long, long time." Nikki said.

"Why move out?" Randy asked.

John mumbled between his bites again, "We're not staying here forever. Who knows? Maybe in the future we're all going to get married and maybe eventually move out of here."

"Hmm." Randy replied softly.

Trish finished eating and placed her dishes in the sink. "Your turn John, I have to go pack."

"For what? We're off until tomorrow." John replied.

Trish walked to the stairs, and then turned to answer John, "My boyfriend's picking me up, he's taking me somewhere."

The other 3 turned to look at one another and replied, "Oooh…"

John hadn't had enough, he added, "… Someone's getting low tonight!" John laughed hysterically, and then Nikki and Randy joined in too.

"Pffft. Whatever. At least I'm in love." Trish stuck out her tongue and left to go upstairs.

"Ss… Oooh… dissin' a friend." Nikki replied, who had also finished eating and placed her dishes in the sink as well. Nikki walked to the family room and turned on the television.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how long exactly have you all known each other?" Randy asked.

"Since we were kids." John replied.

"And how exactly? You grew up in Massachusetts, Trish came from Toronto, and Nikki grew up in Malibu." Randy said.

"True, John grew up in West Newbury, but Trish didn't come from Toronto. She was born in Toronto, moved to Malibu --- Who coincidentally, her mother is like "soul sisters" with my mom, --- lived next door from our estate." Nikki explained.

"And… John?" Randy asked.

"Mm! Her grandparents live in West Newbury, like 2 blocks away from our house in that huge mansion. And they would come to visit almost every summer. Trish would sometimes tag along with the Keiblers, and when Nikki and Trish were walking around, they saw my brothers and I playing wrestling and they wanted to watch." John said.

"Haha…! I remember that brief moment when you thought Trish was the cutest girl you've ever seen! Too bad she is 2 years older! HA!" Nikki laughed.

"And your friendship has stood the test of time?" Randy asked.

"Totally. We've had ups and downs, and downs, and ups, but we've made it." Nikki answered.

John started to put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen. And Randy went over to the family room to sit on the couch next to Nikki. Randy felt all sweaty, sitting next to Nikki with nothing to talk about. Made him feel all gushy and mushy. Soon Trish came running into the room with a camera.

"Lemme take a picture! I want to waste this thing so I can get it developed." Trish said. "OK, Randy and Nikki, smile!"

Nikki moved closer to Randy to make sure she fit in the snapshot.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Trish ran over to John and snapped a photo of him making a funny face.

The receiver near the door buzzed. Trish walked over and pressed the button. "Presidential Penthouse #5973, yes?"

The man on the other line replied, "Good morning ma'am, there is a man here saying he is here to pick up Miss. Trish Stratus. Should I ring him up?"

"No need, I'll be right down." Trish replied and released the red button. "Everyone, I gotta go. See you all later!" Trish grabbed her luggage and walked out the penthouse.

"Later." They all replied.

John jumped over the couch to sit as well, making Nikki sit in the middle.

"Great… I'm sandwiched by the wannabe gangster and the interrogative moron. Someone please shoot me."

"Wanna play dance dance revolution?" John asked.

Nikki was the first one to get up and grab the mats. "You're going down… sucker!"


	23. Chapter 23: Boredom

Chapter 23: Boredom

Nikki sat on the dance floor and bounced a rubber ball to the wall. With her absence finalized, she won't be back in the ring until Randy gets better. Surrounded by hugged four walls with mirrors and one wall covered by a huge window, helped her calm down. Randy entered the room and the door made an echo when he opened it.

"Hey… I was thinking of going out to do… something maybe?" Randy sat next to Nikki on the floor.

Nikki didn't seem neither distracted nor interested.

"Please? I wanna go out." Randy whined.

Nikki sighed. "Then go."

Randy wiggled from his position. "I want you to come with me, plus… I don't have a ride."

Nikki repeatedly bounced the ball without looking at him. "It's New York moron, take the subway."

Randy didn't give up, he kept whining. "You have to get up eventually, and Imma wait 'til you do."

Nikki didn't care. She doesn't know what else to do other than to bounce the rubber ball. Randy was sitting so close to her, she could feel him breathe.

Nikki sighed sharply and faced Randy. "OK, Orton, whaddya want from me?"

Randy smiled with happiness. "Get dressed and let's go!"

Nikki got up and walked out of the room. Randy grinned from ear to ear and ran to her room. Nikki realized he had followed her into her room.

Nikki was walking to her "California" closet and turned around, "What else do you need?"

Randy signaled for her to get dressed.

Nikki pushed Randy out of her bathroom, and kept doing so until he was in the hallway. "I can't get dressed with you standing around watching me."

Before Randy could say another word, Nikki shut her doors and drew the curtain to prevent temptation.

Nikki shook her head to disbelief. "Freakin' pervert…" She mumbled.

10 minutes, Nikki came out dressed jeans and a polo shirt with a fitted cashmere hoodie. She walked to the family room to spot Randy sitting patiently. Randy spotted her and got up.

"You ready?" Randy asked.

"M'kay… Let's go then." Nikki grabbed her car keys that was hanging on pegs by the door.

"I thought we were going to take the subway." Randy said.

"Well, then seems like you thought wrong then." Nikki corrected.

Nikki opened the door and walked out to the elevator. Randy rushed out and locked the door. They got into the elevator and went down to the garage. Randy had never seen Nikki's car, and he wanted to spot it first. Nikki walked over to a very expensive looking sports car. She stuck her keys in and hopped inside.

Nikki looked at Randy. "Hey homie… you getting' in or not?"

Randy creeped to the other side and got in. He looked at the interior of the car and said astonishly, "This is cool!"

Nikki nodded and turned on the stereo. "Yup, and this is just one of them."

Randy looked around amazed and felt a jolt as Nikki left the parking lot.

"So… where were you planning to go?" Nikki asked as she put on her shades.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going shopping." Randy answered.

Nikki glanced at Randy. "You… shopping? Pffft… yeah right."

"No! Seriously! I want to go shopping." Randy said aloud.

"OK… off to the shopping center." Nikki said as she got on the freeway and sped up the car.

Later that Night… 

They arrived home right after dusk, and they were all pooped out. After shopping from store to store, trying on tons of clothes, and being chased by rowdy fans, the two "shopping buddies" were ready to hit the hay. Randy had volunteered to carry all of the bags up to the house, and Nikki didn't take any chances. She went up ahead of him and stepped inside her home.

To her surprise, the house was empty. She was expecting Trish and John to be back from tour, to come and rest for a few days, but they haven't arrived yet. Nikki opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip and sighed, she hated being alone at home with Randy, but she had to admit he was fun to be around with. She didn't favor shopping, which is why whenever Trish would go to the local shopping center, she would hang out with John at a local arcade to play around and wit for Trish to finish. And for some odd reason, Randy had made shopping all worthwhile. She had gotten a bunch of new clothes, awesome jeans, funky shirts, fabulous shoes, rockin' outfits, and the best sneakers New York's SoHo district had to offer. And for a hefty price too, but the best thing? They were all free. With Nikki's publicity, she received everything free, and she got Randy a bunch of free stuff too, and he was superbly happy with them.

Randy soon came stumbling through the door, struggling with all the shopping bags and boxes they had bought, or gotten for free, and housekeeper had helped him out. Randy grunted and was about to call for Nikki's attention, but decided it was unmanly for him to do that. Se he ended up carrying everything to the formal living room himself. Randy piled the last of the stuff, then jumped on the couch, and closed his eyes. _Ah… a fun day of shopping, with Nikki… all for free! Now I've spent time with her, I think this is a great time to ask her._ Randy smiled at the thought and got up to find Nikki. He looked everywhere and finally found her in the Pixie's bedroom, the Yorkshire terrier's own little bedroom. He found Nikki stroking Pixie's hair and brushing it with a brush.

"Need any help?" Randy asked her.

Nikki looked up. "Naw, I mean, it's just a dog."

Randy snorted. "Nuh-uh. It's THE dog. It's THE Pixie."

Nikki laughed. "Your funny. Seriously."

Randy sat down next to her. "Nikki, " He began.

Nikki resumed to brushing Pixie's hair, and replied without looking up, "Hmm?"

Randy felt his stomach tie in a knot. He was beginning to lose his words again. "Umm… Can you… no. Ugh." Randy made a fist to himself.

Nikki didn't answer. It seemed like she was waiting for him to finish.

Randy swallowed a funky "Adam's Apple" that was stuck in his throat. "Can I please take you out on a date?"

Nikki clutched Pixie by her side. Pixie started whining. "Awww… what's wrong Pixie?"

Randy sighed. "Well?"

Nikki sighed sharply. She got up to walk out the door but turned around and looked down at Randy."You tell me."

* * *

Hahaha! You think she's gonna say yes?

- bettina isabelle


	24. Chapter 24: Dating Problems

Chapter 24: Dating Problems

Nikki walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch with a bag of potato chips. Randy stood up by the stairs.

"Sooo…?" Randy asked.

Nikki sighed. "OK, I know you're bored. But that doesn't give a reason to ask m out of the blue."

Randy begged, "Please?"

"OK, You've asked me out for like how many times now…?" Nikki paused to count. "… About 500 times now. And in fact you've asked me ten times today. And I've said the same thing. What makes you think my answer will be any different than the others?"

"This." Randy answered.

Nikki turned around to see what Randy was blabbering about. And she saw Randy all dressed up in a suit with a blue tie, holding a red rose. Nikki was stunned. She was dumbfounded and sat for about a minute before regaining her chain of thought. She snapped back into reality and got up to stand in front of him.

Nikki grinned. For a second, Randy thought she was actually going to say yes. Soon she started to frown. "Homie, thanks for the rose, but I don't need another Prince William wannabe." Nikki grabbed the rose and stuffed it into the flower vase by the front door. "And I need a man with individuality, a unique personality, not someone who's trying hard to be someone he's not." Nikki looked at Randy from top to bottom. "And please wear your casual clothing, you look absolutely ridiculous." Nikki grabbed her bag of chips and started upstairs. "Oh, and you ain't all that and a bag of chips." Nikki raised the potato chips and walked upstairs.

Randy sighed. "I guess that'll be a "no" then." He whispered.

"What'd you think it was, a "yes"?" Nikki yelled from upstairs, apparently she heard him.

Randy walked gloomily upstairs to his room and shut the door. He wanted to cry.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"OK, apparently you broke someone else's heart. The lovesick fool's been crying his heart out all night. It's driving me nuts." Trish blabbered as she walked into Nikki's bedroom.

"I'm getting sick and tired of him asking. It's driving me nuts." Nikki answered from her bed. She was still all tucked in, head popping out to see who walked in.

"Well, it's driving us all nuts to the fact that you turn down every date you can get. Any lady would die to be you." Trish said.

"Like you." Nikki muttered.

"Yes, and no. I'm taken, but the thought of that is lovely. But I mean, are you ever bound to go out with someone at least?" Trish asked.

"Maybe someday." Nikki answered.

"And when will that be? When I'm old and gray with 5 kids?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm just trying to find the right one." Nikki argued in a sleepy tone.

"Well you can't find the right one unless you get up and accept a date offer." Trish said.

"I run from a guy who wants me, but I don't like him. He chases after me, and once I lose him, another comes around." Nikki pathetically said.

"It's a cycle that's never meant to end: You run from a guy that wants you, and as you turn around the corner, another guy is bound to be chasing after you. Then it goes over and over again." Trish said.

"You think I should've said yes when John asked me out a long time ago?" Nikki asked.

"No, because John wouldn't be who he is today, and you were made to say no probably because John isn't the one for you." Trish said.

Nikki got up out of her bed to walk to the bathroom. "And maybe I was made to say no to Orton because he isn't the one for me." Nikki walked into her closet.

Trish stomped her foot. "Damn… she got me. Lawyers… always findin' loopholes in everything. Well, I can beat her at her own game. She will one day be with Randy, and she's going to thank me for it. Hmph." Trish walked out of Nikki's room, plotting her plan.

* * *

Short chapter... But now... the drama begins. Dun dun dun.

- bettina isabelle


	25. Chapter 25: Opportunities

Chapter 25: Opportunities

Long chappie sooo... gear up!

* * *

A couple of years went by, and Nikki still refused to go out on a date with Randy. John and Trish had deliberately tried to get a reason why not out of her, but she never comments. Trish continues to aid Randy with Nikki, as Trish becomes to think that Nikki will never fall in love. And being in Nikki's mid-20's now, Trish wanted her to at least go out on a date… at least once. John and Trish sometimes think back on the one time she almost went out on a date, but Trish had stopped her because she thought the guy was a total jerk. Trish now regrets on ever doing so, but John says otherwise.

Randy had received a tremendous offer from Hunter, to join his group called Evolution, and he had accepted. Randy thought being in bigger and better storylines would make Nikki notice him a lot better. But is didn't seem to work. She found him more annoying than usual, and she doesn't talk and act the way she did when he was still new around the area. Randy still didn't give up hope, as he kept doing everything he could do to get one date with her, but it seemed like nothing ever pleased her. Randy was beginning to get impatient. And he started flubbing a lot on his decisions.

* * *

**Summer 2004**

Randy could feel her arms around him, and her kiss getting deeper. She was pushing herself onto him, and he wanted to go farther. He began to unbutton her shirt, but before he could even get a glimpse, he felt something had hit him hard on the head. He didn't want to ruin the moment, as he finally got his wish. He was, at the moment, making out with Nikki. And this was beyond his wildest dreams and fantasies. Her hair was swaying in the wind, and Randy reached for her neck. Then he felt another hard smack. He pretended not to bother, as he might never get this moment again. Then Nikki spoke in an angry voice.

"Hey moron! You getting up or what? It's 10:45 in the morning, and you're suppose to be at the arena at 11 PM! Wake up you moron!" Nikki yelled as she smack Randy in the head with a pillow.

Randy opened his eyes. "Hey baby."

Nikki smacked him in the head again with the pillow and put her hands on her hips. "Don't "hey baby" me moron. Did you hear what I said?"

Randy rubbed his eyes. "What? What happened?"

"Oversleeping, that's what happened! Now get up, before I tear you limb from limb. I promised Bischoff you were to be in his office by 11 PM, or I'll lose my word of honor and my dignity. Now move!" Nikki pulled Randy out of his bed and into the bathroom. "You have 5 minutes mister, if you don't get out of there in five minutes, you're gonna get it!" Nikki made a fist.

Randy, frightened, closed the door. He wondered what happened. He thought he was making out with Nikki on the beach, and she really seemed like she loved him. He got dressed and left the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Nikki smacked herself in the head. "I woke you up at 9 AM, but you said you were tired. I have you 45 minutes. Then you wouldn't wake up. I came back again 30 minutes later, you still wouldn't wake up. Then I thought you were dead, then spent the next 15 minutes here trying to get your ass up and out that bed! And don't use I'm so freakin' tired as an excuse, because I could see drool comin' out of your mouth a while ago, and I know when that happens, you were fantasizing. Am I correct? Now move it. We can get there in 10 minutes." Nikki ended her short lecture.

Randy followed Nikki out of the room into the hall. "What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"Geeeez, moron! We have to share a room remember? Gosh damnit, you don't even drink and it seems like you got drunk and high last night. Or did you?" Nikki and Randy ran out to the parking lot and got in the car.

"It takes 20 minutes to get there. We can't make it in 10 minutes." Randy buckled his belt.

Nikki slipped on her shades. "Not if you step on it." Nikki started the car and sped out of the hotel parking lot.

"Aaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaah!" Randy screamed.

"OK, chill out, we're here. We've been here for 30 seconds, now let's go. We have a minute." Nikki tugged Randy all the way to Bischoff's office.

"5, 4, 3, 2—" Bischoff counted, then spotted Nikki and Randy running and screaming thourgh the halls. "You're late. You're both late."

Randy took a deep breath. "No, we're not late. You haven't even gotten to one yet."

Bischoff shot him a look. Randy looked away. "Sorry Bischoff, it was—" Randy didn't finish his sentence.

"—Entirely all my fault. I'm sorry." Nikki finished his sentence for him.

Bischoff looked at Nikki, surprised.

"I forgot to set up his wake-up call last night, and I was too careless to wake him up this morning. You shouldn't blame him." Nikki added.

"Very well. Now go. You all make me mad." Bischoff pushed them both out.

"Why'd you stand up for me?" Randy asked.

Nikki sighed and looked up at Randy. "Why not? I may be a chick, but that doesn't stop me from standing up for others." Nikki started to walk to the exit. "Oh, and I just saved your ass from a beating tonight. Unless you wanted one." Nikki walked away.

Randy smiled. He started to walk to the Evolution locker room.

**------ The Hotel Room…**

"I won, Nikki, I won!" Randy jumped ecstatically.

"OK, chill out! You won! Aren't you nervous?" Nikki said as she laid smothered between the sheets.

"I'm too excited to be nervous Nikki." Randy wouldn't stop grinning, and apparently, it was freaking the hell out of Nikki.

"Stop grinning! You gonna give Nikki's conscience nightmares." Nikki commented.

"I'm gonna order room service, want something?" Randy asked.

Nikki shook her head. "No thanks, my stomach's been hurting all day."

Randy rushed next to her. "Why didn't you tell me? I can rush you to the ER now."

Nikki shook her head. "No, I'm OK. I've been having this for a week now. But it's nothing big, I promise."

"Maybe you're just hungry."

Nikki shook her head again. "No, I'm OK. Don't worry about me. Go crazy." Nikki then fell asleep.

After eating the room service food he had ordered, he then washed up and stared at Nikki for a hefty 5 minutes. He was worried about her, this was the first time she had ever spoken up about something hurting internally. When he was ready to go to bed, he walked up to Nikki and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then hopped up on his bed. He then shut the lights off.

After 2 minutes, Nikki spoke up. "You ever do that again without my consent, expect to never even wake up the next morning."

Randy pretended to sleep… In fear.

* * *

**Summer Slam 2004**

"Wow… world heavyweight championship… ain't you excited?" Trish asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, I was. But now I'm fuckin' nervous."

"Shit!" Someone screamed from outside the room.

Randy and Trish rushed out to see who it was. It was Stacy, who had apparently ripped her top. Randy caught a glimpse, and he went over to "help her".

Randy handed Stacy a towel. "Here. You're gonna need this until you get back to your locker room."

Stacy took the towel and wrapped it around her. "Thanks, you're a doll."

"A cute doll?" Randy asked.

"Maybe." Stacy flirted.

Randy cornered her. "Since we're going out to party… as usual… maybe you want to be my date?"

Stacy laughed. "Sure, just as long as you hit it in all the right places."

Randy and Stacy continued to flirt with each other all the way back to her locker room. Once they had left, Nikki had walked around the corner having a conversation with Vince.

"Linda has announced her retirement, she is due to retire in April." Vince informed Nikki.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Nikki asked.

"She has decided to choose her own successor, as she thinks it will be hard for us to choose a replacement." Vince said.

"And it will." Nikki remarked. "And who has she chosen may I ask?"

Vince sighed deeply. "You."

Nikki stopped walking. She spaced out for about a minute, until regaining her chain of thought. "No one can ever replace her, but why me?"

"She looked over your current resume that she told you to give her. And she thinks you'll be suitable for the job." Vince said.

"Why not Stephanie or Shane? They're McMahon's, I'm not." Nikki said.

"Yes, but that's not their major." Vince persuaded.

Nikki stopped to think. "Gosh… this is huge. How do you know I won't burn this business to the ground? I'm only 24."

"The family and I talked about, and we think you're ready. This is after, the reason why you came into the WWE am I correct?" Vince asked.

Nikki nodded. "This promotion is right before WrestleMania, near my hometown."

"And you're still to compete then. But you will be promoted as the first of April."

"Huh? But that's on my birthday." Nikki said.

"It is?" Vince asked.

Nikki nodded. Then sighed. "I'll think about it. And I'll let you know soon."

Vince nodded and gave Nikki a pat on the back. "A very diplomatic answer, and I'm sure you'll make a fine decision. I need to know before March OK?" Vince left.

Nikki sighed. Then after thinking it over. She smiled, smiling with happiness.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

"Check it Nikki, your World Heavyweight Champion… Randy Orton!" Randy waved the title belt in front of Nikki.

"Haha, OK! I get it! I'm so happy for you! Damn… after those hard beatings, you still managed to look good." Nikki said.

"I look goood…!" Randy said.

"I don't mean it literally." Nikki said.

"Oh." Randy said. "Wait 'til my champion speech tonight, you'll be surprised."

"Woowee… Can't wait for that." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Very funny Nikki, I know that you very well know you can't wait for it." Randy said.

"You know what? Just shut up! I can't think." Nikki yelled.

"Pssh... Think about what? It's wrestling, not rocket science." Randy commented.

"It may be to you, but not to me." Nikki laid back on the couch. "So... I heard you're with Stacy now."

Randy smiled. "It was only one night."

"So what? She's your one night stand?" Nikki sounded defensive.

Randy didn't answer.

"She's smarter than she looks, so watch it." Nikki stood up and walked up to Randy and looked at him straight in the eye. "If you ever hurt my sister in any way, expect to be beaten until you can't even think. You heard?"

Randy gulped and nodded. Nikki left the locker room. Randy put on his coat and his Rolex. He looked at the Rolex and remembered his first days with Nikki. She was different then, laid back and happy, now she seems oddly disturbed, and has been acting very awkward lately. Randy just shrugged and headed out to the arena, for his celebration.

------ After the Show...

"You call that a speech? That was more like a "I'm champ and all I give a damn about is that I'm better looking than all 24-year-olds. Home you're becoming a cocky bitch." Nikki said.

"You're just jealous." Randy remarked.

"Why would I be jealous? At least I'm nota jerk like you." Nikki said.

"I got turned down today by people I thought were my advisors, don't you think I'd be upset?" Randy said.

"Hey hey hey! Look, chill out OK? I know you're steaming mad like a vegetable right now about what happened between you and Evolution, but you need to get over it and start learning to defend yourself." Nikki stepped in the car.

Randy followed her. "I feel like shit... You fought my battle for me."

Nikki sighed angrily. "Stop with that damnit! I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I can't kick asses. And I might as well kick your good-for-nothing ass if don't stop being a dumbass."

Randy turned away. Nikki just folded her arms and turned on her iPod. They didn't talk all the way to the hotel.

**------- 1 Month Later...**

"Hey Stacy... you OK?" Trish asked Stacy, who was sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing and staring at a small device.

Stacy sniffled. "No..."

"What's wrong?" Trish went to sit with her. "Tell me everything."

Stacy showed her the device. "I'm... pregnant."


	26. Chapter 26: Trouble

Chapter 26: Trouble…

"Haha… seriously Orton, you did not get my sister pregnant." Nikki joked, hoping he was lying.

Randy shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

Nikki pulled Randy's shirt frantically. "Please tell me you didn't get my sister pregnant!"

Trish walked in the room. "Sorry Nikki… after 4 readings, they're all positive." Trish handed her all four of the tests.

Nikki looked at Randy, whom in which she was still holding. "You… got… my… sister… PREGNANT! Have you gone mad Orton?"

Randy ducked from Nikki's yelling. "I'm sorry…"

"No! You should've known better to use a condom! Are you that stupid? Do you know how mad mom and dad are going to be? My dad is going to kill Stacy, strangle me, and fortunately… HAVE SOMEONE HIRED TO MURDER YOU!" Nikki yelled at Randy, who kept backing up until he was seated, frightened, on the couch.

John and Trish stood in amazement. They've never seen Nikki so mad about something… or maybe even scared.

Stacy was walking down the stairs. Still sniffling. She walked up to Nikki and apologized. Nikki nodded calmly, but told her to sit down. "Nikki… please don't get mad at him."

Randy shot Nikki a "haha! In your face!" look. Nikki shot him back, and Randy just looked away.

"I'm not mad… I'm frightened… for you… and for him." Nikki paused and inhaled strongly. "We need to go home… to Malibu."

The other four just looked at Nikki, with scared looks on each of their faces. Stacy rubbed her stomach, and burst into tears again.

**Malibu, California**

"Hey… why are Trish and I here? We're not family." John asked as he picked up the luggages off the plane.

"Neither is Orton. Besides… you guys are family, in my heart." Nikki replied. She didn't sound normal, she sounded frightened and sick.

Randy stood next to Nikki and leaned in, "Are you OK?"

Nikki nodded. "I'm fine."

Randy just shrugged and helped John remove the luggages off the plane to the car.

No one spoke on the way to the Keiblers' Estate. Nor did anyone try to speak. As far as everyone knew, they were scared, or what Mr. & Mrs. Keibler are going to say, and what they could possibly do to them. As usual, John didn't care, as he had nothing to do with this, but he was scared, terrified, for his friends. When they stepped inside the manor, the butler had informed them that the Keiblers' were not be home until 7 PM that night from a meeting in France, and all were relieved. They all settled in their rooms, and Stacy was getting really scared. Randy tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. Randy went to walk around again, as he always does whenever he's here, and he found the sea breeze to be quite smoothing and relaxing.

As he went over to the harbor, he noticed someone had been sitting on the beach, apparently crying. He went over and saw that it was Nikki.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked.

Nikki turned to look at him. "No… I just needed a moment to cry."

"Why?" Randy wondered.

Nikki sighed. "There are some times that I just need to relax and cry. For some reason, it calms me, helps me whenever I feel stressed."

Randy went over to sit next to her. "And why are you stressed?"

"Other then the fact that my parents are going to kill us, I feel sad… Oddly sad." Nikki replied.

"It's rumored you were offered Linda's job." Randy started.

Nikki nodded. "It's not rumored, it's true."

"Are you going to take it?" Randy asked.

Nikki shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for anything that big yet."

"Why not? I think you're ready." Randy commented.

Nikki smiled. "You may think so, but I know that I'm not ready."

Randy shook his head. "You never know unless you try."

Nikki laughed. "You said that when you wanted me to try having sex. It's not going to work mister."

Randy smacked himself. He had forgotten about that time when he had asked Nikki about her personal life. She answered… with a smack in the head. "Sorry. You should take it."

Nikki sat silently. "I dunno, we'll see."

As Randy was about to speak, one of the butlers came around and informed them that her parents are expected home in 2 hours.

Nikki got up. She clenched her stomach again, and almost fell to the ground. Randy rushed and grabbed her. There was a split moment when they were looking into each other's eyes, but Nikki looked away and regained balance. "Thanks." Nikki smoothed out her gauze top. "We need to get ready. You know how my parents get all testy when we're not dressed up properly."

Randy nodded. "OK, just let me help you get back there."

Nikki hesitated, but Randy insisted on doing so. Randy knows she wasn't feeling well, and he knows that she knows that she doesn't want to admit it. They all got ready and dressed up, and headed into the formal dining room, where the Keiblers' were waiting.

The 5 all sat down on the chairs, and silence fell among them. Trish was the brave soul that broke the silence.

"How are you Mr. And Mrs. Keibler?" Trish asked diplomatically. John snickered and Trish shot him a look. John mouthed a sorry.

"I'm fine." Mr. Keibler replied in his soft, British accent. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and laid it flat on the table. "Now… what is the urgency that you needed to see me immediately?"

Trish, John and Randy looked at Stacy. Stacy, who was frightened, turned to Nikki, who she wanted to tell them about the news. Nikki nodded and swallowed her last bite.

"Mom… Dad…" Nikki paused, hesitantly. Stacy was biting her nails and Mrs. Keibler was pestering Stacy to stop. Randy was worried, but told her to go on. "Stacy's… Pregnant."

For a moment there was silence. Mr. Keibler got up and informed, "I want everyone out of this room," Everyone turned to run, but he spoke before they ran out the door. "Except Stacy and Nicole."

Trish, John, Randy and the Keibler siblings ran out the door, frantic at what was to happen.

Mrs. Keibler shut the door and tried to calm the steaming red Mr. Keibler. "What happened?" Mr. Keibler asked, as calmly as he could.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't—" Stacy started to cry.

Nikki shot Stacy a look, and Stacy began to calm down.

"Do you know who's the father?" Mr. Keibler asked.

Stacy looked at Nikki with fear. Stacy was scared of her father, and Nikki knew that glare in her eyes. Nikki took a deep breath, and began, "Stacy is for sure that Randy is the father. She hasn't had sex with anyone else in the past month and a half."

Mr. Keibler grew red. "Nicole, get him in here, I'm done with you two."

Stacy ran out as fast as she could. Nikki nodded and left as she was told. Outside, in the kitchen, was John, Trish and Randy, all evidently biting their fingers. Nikki walked to Randy and whispered, "Good luck, you're going to need it." Nikki pointed to the dining hall. Randy gulped, and creeped up to the hall.

John and Trish wanted to know what happened, but Nikki wouldn't say. Nikki went upstairs again. After 10 minutes of rough conversations with Mr. Keibler, Randy walked out, terrified, to find John and Trish waiting outside. Randy grew teary-eyed, and he ran outside to the backyard.

He cried. He wanted to cry, so he cried. He couldn't control his emotions. Mr. Keibler was right; Stacy's too young, and not ready to have a child yet. He regretted so much of ever pushing to be with her, all because he became too greedy of what he wanted. It was night already, and he walked by the shore to feel the cool water. Then he saw someone sitting by the party deck, and he knew who it was.

Randy walked to the person, and sat next to her. "Are you OK?"

She turned around. "I guess. I know this isn't my fault, I'm not to blame. But why do I feel like it's all my fault?"

Randy sighed. "I can't answer that." Randy stared into the horizon. "I didn't mean to do that, get her pregnant and such, I guess I got out of control."

Nikki turned around, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me? Yeah, fine. You two had sex. But you should know better to use a freakin' condom! Gosh. Haven't you ever been to a sex ed class? Learned about abstinence? Having sex when you're ready for the consequences?" Nikki sighed deeply. "This isn't all your fault, Stacy's party to blame, but you're older. You should know better. So much for a use to be "straight-a" student." Nikki got up and ran.

Randy sighed. She's right. Why didn't he know better? Now he has to suffer from the consequences. He got too greedy. He wanted something more, but he got way too greedy.

* * *

Soo... what do you think he was getting greedy about?

- bettina isabelle


	27. Chapter 27: 1st Secret

Chapter 27: 1st Secret

"OK... Nikki. We have GOTTA take you to the doctor. You've been clenching your stomach all day. This isn't good for your psyche." Trish said.

"Oh shut up Trish. Miss Psychiatrist. If she's fine, she's fine." John snickered. "Fine... haha. Yeah, Nikki's hot!"

"Guys! I'm fine. Really. Maybe later I'll take myself to the doctor's. But right now I have to pick Stacy at the clinic." Nikki got up from the couch and grabbed her keys.

"Why is she in the clinic?" Randy asked from the kitchen.

Nikki closed her eyes in pain. "Ugh..." She clenched her stomach. "She said there's classes on being a parent."

"Why didn't she tell me to go?" Randy asked.

Trish laughed. "Because no matter what anyone teaches you, you'll never get it."

Nikki turned red and ran to the restroom.

Randy turned to look at Trish. "Take her to the ER."

Trish shook her head. "I hate hospitals. Why don't you?"

"This girl needs a leave. She's sick as hell. She turns red and purple everyday." John commented.

They all shook their heads. Nikki came out of the bathroom, looking well again. She waved bye to the others, and left to pick up Stacy at the clinic.

Stacy was waiting for her at the front, and she hopped on the Range Rover. "Thanks."

Nikki nodded. "No big. Hey, are you on your 3rd month already or something?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah. I feel myself getting bigger each day."

Nikki laughed. Then clenched her stomach again.

"You okay Nikki?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Nikki closed her eyes. She spotted Stacy's outfit. "Why are you wearing a suit when you're just going for a baby class?"

Stacy gulped. "I… still want to look formal among other parents."

Nikki eyed her. "Hmm. Why didn't you take Randy with you?"

"He wouldn't want to go." Stacy defended.

"Well I coulda kicked his ass for him to go. He has to learn." Nikki looked at Stacy suspiciously.

"I don't think he needs to get beaten up, dad pretty much did everything by just yelling at him." Stacy said.

**1 Week Later…**

"I have to go the clinic today, can I get a ride?" Stacy asked one of the others.

"OW!" Trish yelped. She had burned her finger from her curling iron. She then had started to suck her pinky.

"Do you have to go to the clinic everyday? You've been doing this for the past 3 weeks. You said it's only going to last 2 weeks." Nikki said. Nikki turned to look at Randy, who was sitting on the couch with John, watching a football game. _Why do I have such nitwit male friends?_

"I promise, today is the last day." Stacy reasoned.

Nikki sighed. "OK." She grabbed her keys. "We'll --- I'll be back in a while."

Stacy and Nikki left the house.

Trish came around from upstairs into the entertainment room. She spotted Randy dancing in the stupidest way. She didn't even have to ask to know why. "What? St. Louis scored a touchdown?"

Randy nodded. "Hahaha! In your face John!"

John crossed his arms. "Hmph. New England'll kick their asses in the end."

Trish became pissed and left the room.

Randy settled down, and sat again. "Hey, you still dating that girl?"

"Oh, Mandy?" John said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah. Haven't heard from her in a while."

"Eh… she's not my type." John said.

"What do you mean "not your type"?" Randy asked.

"She's a rich spoiled brat, gets on my nerves I can't satisfy her needs." John said.

"Stacy's a rich spoiled brat, how come I could satisfy her needs? I got her pregnant in the first place." Randy said.

John scoffed. "You don't even love her."

Randy was stunned. "I do too."

"If you do, you'd be the one to take her to the clinic, not Nikki. Take time out from a stupid football game, to help her out. You are the father you know." John reasoned.

Randy couldn't answer. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Why? Why did you get with her if you don't even love her?" John asked.

"I wanted to… yeah. Do it with her." Randy answered.

John looked at Randy, as if he knew there was more.

Randy couldn't hold it anymore. "OK! I only got with her because I knew I wouldn't be able to ever be with Nikki! I thought getting with Stacy was the next best thing to being with Nikki! They're sisters after all, but I am wrong! They're different! Stacy's super materialistic, I can't satisfy her without having sex! And Nikki… she's still everything I've ever wanted in a girl." Randy took a deep, longing breath. "But she doesn't even notice how much I truly feel for her…" Randy looked at a picture on the wall, a picture of him and Nikki 3 years ago. They were new friends, great friends. But now, they seem like strangers.

"Aha!" Trish jumped from behind the couch. "We knew you had another secret in you!" Trish and John slapped a high five.

Randy cupped his head. "And now look at the trouble I've gotten me, Stacy and Nikki into."

"Hey! Don't forget about us! Stacy's living here and making it a living hell! She's too picky!" John complained.

"And now I'm going to be a father… to a baby, and a husband to a woman who's sister I am deeply in love with…" Randy continued to gaze at the picture. Then he got up, ran out sobbing.

**Later that Day…**

"OK… so are you sure you'll be OK here by yourself?" Trish asked Nikki.

Nikki nodded. "Stacy's here, and so is John and Randy."

"Well… I still don't trust her." Trish said.

"What is the beef you have with my sister?" Nikki asked.

"Hey! When I found out she was hitting on my ex-boyfriend and my ex was liking it, I'm so not forgiving her for that." Trish said. She grabbed her bags. "Why doesn't Stacy go back to Malibu for the time being? She's giving me a painful migraine."

Nikki shook her head. "She's frightened to go back. She doesn't want another scolding."

Trish scoffed. "Psssh. So what? She's the one that got herself into this mess anyway." Trish walked out the door. "I'll be back in 2 days, just chill out, promise?"

Nikki nodded. They gave each other a hug, and Trish was out the door. Nikki went to the dance room, where she found Randy checking himself out in the mirror. Nikki snickered.

"What are you doing?" Nikki laughed.

Randy turned around. He then blushed. "I really don't know."

Nikki laughed again. "You're funny. Really. You brighten up my day."

Randy beamed. He loved what he heard from her. And he wanted to make her smile and laugh more, as she hadn't laughed loud in a while. "I do? Well, thank you. I find that rather amusing."

Nikki smiled. "OK… enough of the intellectual talk. I came down here to see if you wanted to go out for dinner. You seem really stressed out about this baby and all, and that I'm thinking that you need a little fresh air." Nikki laughed, as she saw Randy grinning for ear to ear. "Get dressed."

Randy looked at himself in the mirror. "Isn't this good enough?" Randy was wearing sweatpants, and a loose shirt.

Nikki chuckled. "No… you look like crap. Let's go."

"Just the two of us?" Randy asked as Nikki was walking out of the room.

Nikki sighed. "For some reason… I knew you were going to ask that. Yes, just us."

Randy waited for Nikki to leave the room, and he jumped up and down, dancing and singing. He didn't realize Nikki had peeked back in.

"Oh! Don't think this is a date or anything, I think you deserve to be out. Plus, it's John's turn to look after Stacy." Nikki laughed again and closed the door.

Randy blushed again, and then followed her out of the room.

**Downtown…**

"You're right, I do need to get out and have some fresh air once in a while. Instead of going to those intoxicated clubs. Haha…" Randy looked around at all the lights and festivities in Rockefeller Center.

"See? I am so smart huh?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

Randy nodded. "Where are you spending the holidays?"

Nikki rubbed her chin. "I dunno. I don't feel like going back home, so maybe I'll just stay here. Christmas in New York is fabulous. The past Christmases here you missed, I would like it if you stayed for Christmas this year."

Randy was stunned. He rubbed his ears to make sure he was hearing right. "Huh?"

Nikki smiled. "You heard me."

Randy nodded. "OK, I'll spend Christmas here." Randy looked at a banner above them. "How is New Year's like here? All I see is what's on TV. Is it really like that here?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes… but much more glamorous than partying, getting drunk, proposals, crowded areas. It depends on where you are. I have actually gone to Time Square, VIP areas, but watching it from our veranda is much more relaxing and soothing. You'll like it. I promise."

Nikki pranced around the area like a little girl in a field of flowers, and Randy couldn't help but laugh. He began to believe her odd moods had resulted in a change of attitude. And he like it.

"Aaaah!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki had slipped while prancing around. Randy ran to her and helped her get up.

"You OK?" Randy worried. He saw she was going to cry.

But Nikki had burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she started to cry. Randy couldn't help but laughing either, she looked so hot, and he couldn't handle it.

After laughing for quite a while, there was silence among the two. And they looked into each other's eyes, saw the passion, the grace in each other's eyes. Nikki was fallen, amazed at him, seemed to have fallen into a deep stare. She held onto his shoulders, and leaned in, as if to kiss him. Randy took his chances and leaned in to kiss. As their lips were about to meet, it had started snowing, and the two were bothered by it and lost the moment.

Nikki let go of his shoulders, and Randy helped her up.

Nikki cleared her throat. "It's getting chilly, you wanna walk back?"

Randy was disappointed, but nodded. At least now he knows, that she's starting to fall in love with him.

Or is she?

* * *

I dunno if the cliffie was good enough... but oh boo. Haha. Romance! Ooooh.

Please Read and Review! I see a lot of people read, ut don't review! Hmph. Haha. Kidding. Hope you liked it!


	28. Chapter 28: Shaky Relationship

Chapter 28: Shaky Relationship

"You haven't been having them weird gut-clenching moments in a while, whatcha do?" John asked.

Nikki sighed. "I've been taking pills. Relieves them."

"What was it all about really?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. My doctor said just simple stomach flu. Said I shoulda stayed in bed. Would've made me feel better." Nikki answered.

"So you're okay now?" Stacy asked.

"Yes." Nikki assured.

Randy came around from the corner. "Good grief. You had us all worried."

Nikki laughed. "And you were worried the most?"

Randy frowned. "Maybe…"

Everyone laughed. Randy went to join them on the floor. They had been pigging out on food and playing blackjack for the past hour.

"Hey Nikki, do you still have that weird ass blanket with you?" Randy asked.

"I dunno. Why, you need it?" Nikki said.

Randy nodded. "Just to wrap around me. It's damn cold."

"Then turn on the heater you bug doofus." Stacy added.

"Shut up." Randy said.

"Why don't you?" Stacy argued.

Trish placed a hand on both of their mouths. "Just shut the hell up you two. This is exactly why you two wouldn't make great parents, you argue with each other too much!"

Nikki got up to get the blanket. Randy followed her. Nikki walked into her closet and searched for the blanket. Randy looked around her closet, finding the athletic sportiness style of clothing everywhere, with a delightful punch of sophistication. Nikki entered another small room from her closet, in which Randy had never seen before.

He followed her inside. "I've never seen this before. And what's with the…" Randy paused to look at what was on display. "… the hats?"

Nikki found the blanket and handed it to him. "Something."

"I know you buy lots of hats but I didn't know you had this much." Randy stared at the hats.

She put her hands in her jeans pocket. "137 hats."

Randy was taken aback. "Why so many?"

Nikki walked out of the room. "A lady has her reasons."

Randy followed again as well. "OK… but I find it awkward."

"Whatever." Nikki flopped down on her chaise.

"Aren't you going to go play again downstairs?" Randy pointed out he room.

"Nah. I betcha by now they already looked at what I have and cheated. I know them. And I don't feel like it. I'm tired." Nikki clicked a remote which turned on the stereo. She closed her eyes, which meant she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Randy shrugged and headed out for his room. He placed the blanket on his bed and when he turned around, he found an angry Stacy. 

"Are you hiding something from me?" Stacy asked calmly.

"No, why do you think that?" Randy answered.

"Nothing… I just have a hunch." Stacy said.

"A hunch for what?" Randy asked.

"I don't know babe. You tell me." Stacy said.

"Babe? You haven't called me that in months." Randy said.

"You haven't been really with me in a while either." Stacy defended.

"I thought raising the baby was suppose to be your thing." Randy said.

"I'm still pregnant." Stacy said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Randy became suspicious.

"Nothing. You and I haven't been… you and I ever since this stupid baby." Stacy said.

"Don't call the baby stupid. It's not even born yet." Randy said.

"I mean haven't been you know…" Stacy looked at the bed.

Randy turned. "Oh. Don't you know having sex while a woman is pregnant can cause a dysfunction with the development of the baby?"

Stacy was surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"Instinct. You should know that. You've been taking classes." Randy said.

Stacy eased up. "But I know there's something going on."

"Going on what?" Randy asked.

"You. You and someone else." Stacy said.

"I am not dating anyone else! We're together!" Randy exclaimed.

"Liar! I know it. I saw you, in the park with her." Stacy said.

"Huh?" Randy didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah. Your little rendezvous with that slut last week. I saw how you looked into her eyes. I saw how she really wanted you. You two kissed for crying out loud!" Stacy yelled.

"Almost kissed!" Randy yelled.

Stacy raised and eyebrow and crossed her arm in finality.

Randy covered his mouth.

"You're such a liar. You're cheating on me!" Stacy yelled.

Trish walked by the doorway. John yelled to Trish why Stacy was yelling and Trish simply said she was probably PMSing or side effects from pregnancy.

"I am not!" Randy argued.

"You said you two almost kissed!" Stacy yelled.

"I didn't kiss her! I was trying to help her up because she fell!" Randy defended. He doesn't remember a thing about being in the park.

"Oh shut up. You're a liar, a hider! You filthy undeserving scumbag!" Stacy yelled with fury as she stormed out the door.

John popped his head through the door. "Now that last line sounded like an angry spoiled rich girl."

Randy threw a pillow at the door and John had dodged it. Randy sat on his bed. _Almost kissing a girl? Who could that be? I don't remember going to the park last week._

"Hey loverboy. We're going shopping, wanna come?" Trish asked.

"OK." Randy got out and went out with them, leaving Stacy alone at home.

* * *

As they stepped into Abercrombie & Fitch, Randy looked insecurely at the model at the front. He eyed the poster as the others went inside. 

"I am so going to find the hottest stuff ever!" Trish squealed and headed over to a rack.

John had left for a jersey store and Nikki went to Banana Republic. Randy had wanted to go with her but Nikki can't concentrate on shopping if there's anyone with her.

Randy stood at the front staring at the model. He didn't like the model, felt he was too blonde and ugly, that Abercrombie totally disses anyone who isn't blonde, and he didn't like that.

As Nikki and John walked in Abercrombie together, Randy had already taken all of his clothes off, leaving his boxers, to show that his body is just as good as the model's. John saw this as a hysterical dare, and Nikki stared astonished.

Nikki gasped. She looked around. "I need to buy a hat."

* * *

John was still laughing on the way home. "Homie… did a random guy like dare you to do that? Cool and everything but that was a riot! HA!" 

Trish got pissed. "Stop laughing, we're going to have an accident with you driving like that."

John still couldn't stop laughing. Nikki was in the back seat with Randy pulled down under her new hat.

Trish turned around. "Are you OK Nikki?"

Randy turned to look and John turned around. Trish scolded John and John began to focus on the road again.

"Are you OK?" Trish repeated again.

Nikki looked up smiling. "Yeah. Never been better."

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: Odd Behaviors

Chapter 29: Odd Behaviors

"OK… seriously, I don't believe you. It's not stomach flu because that's been hurting for a while now." Randy said to Nikki, who was lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

Nikki pressed her lips. "Shouldn't you be with Stacy right now? You spend way too much time avoiding her."

Randy scoffed. "I do not!"

"You do too." Nikki said.

"I do!" Randy argued.

Nikki looked flatly at him.

"Whoops." Randy confessed. He looked around the room. "Have you noticed Stacy hasn't gained any pounds lately? More like she lost some for some reason."

"She shouldn't be losing some. Maybe her weight's been getting out of control for her pregnancy, I don't know." Nikki said.

"If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you're defending her." Randy said.

"Defending her for what?" Nikki asked.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her." Randy said.

Nikki laughed. "How could you two be cheating when in the first place she doesn't act like you two are together anymore. But I see this as partly your fault because you spend your time avoiding her."

Randy slouched in the chair.

"So… you're guilty of that aren't you? Why don't you just help her out?" Nikki asked.

"I've tried, but she doesn't want me to." Randy said.

"Sure… we all know you tried." Nikki said sarcastically. She got up and put on a track jacket. "I know it would make you happy if I made an appointment with my doctor about this… thing, and yeah. I did. See you later." Nikki walked out of the room but stopped midway to look at Randy. "Ok… You need to go. Leave."

Randy got up and sped out the room. Nikki laughed and left.

Stacy looked around and headed for the bathroom, before she closed the door someone stopped the door from closing.

"Hey." Randy said.

Stacy looked up at him. "What do you want?"

Randy sighed. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry."

Stacy didn't answer. She crossed her arms waiting for more.

"But literally for the past few months you and I weren't really together." Randy said.

"But you could've helped me with this baby." Stacy said.

"I asked." Randy said.

"No you didn't." Stacy snapped.

Randy sighed. "How can I help you with the baby now?"

"You can't." Stacy muttered.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that last sentence." Randy said.

"Nothing. I don't really need your help." Stacy covered.

"OK…" Randy grabbed her arms. "I love you."

Stacy began to shed a few tears. "If I did something wrong, would you love me anyway?"

Randy nodded. "I'd cross the seven seas to show you how much I love you."

Stacy reached to wipe her tears. But Randy had already wiped away her tears.

"Is there something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No." Stacy assured. "I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom."

Randy let go. "Go ahead."

Stacy faked a smile and shut the door.

Randy shrugged and went to the dance room. He went in, not realizing that Nikki had already arrived home.

"Nikki, I didn't know you were home." Randy said surprisingly.

Nikki didn't reply. But Randy knew something was wrong. He tried to play it cool though.

"So… how'd the doctor's appointment go?" Randy sat down on the floor next to her.

Nikki sniffled and wiped her tears. "It went well."

"Then why are you crying?" Randy asked.

"I just need to cry to let all of my feelings out once in a while, you know that." Nikki answered.

"Oh." Randy whispered. He looked in the mirror and he saw the look on Nikki's face. She wasn't sick, but she didn't look the same as she did before. He knew something was missing from her, and that something was wrong. "You need some time alone?"

Nikki nodded. "Thanks."

Randy got up and walked out of the room. He closed the door and stood outside. With John and Trish out for the holiday tour, and they wouldn't be back for the next 2 days, there was no one he could talk to about the sisters. Because in his mind, he knew something was wrong with the sisters, or between them.

Stacy had gotten out of the bathroom and into a storage closet. Randy met up with her in the hallway, and she was searching for something.

"You need something?" Randy asked.

"I need a pad." Stacy asked through the mounds of towels and such.

"What pad?" Randy asked.

"For when a woman rides the crimson wave." Stacy answered.

"But you're… pregnant. Doesn't your period stop when you're pregnant?" Randy asked suspiciously.

Stacy paused. "Umm… just making sure that… Trish! … Has some more when she gets back."

Randy eyed Stacy from head to toe. "Oh. Maybe Nikki has some."

Nikki had walked up behind Randy. "Has what?"

"Pads." Randy repeated.

"I don't use pads." Nikki said.

"You use tampons every time?" Randy asked.

"I don't use tampons or pads, what are tampons anyway?" Nikki asked.

Randy was about to speak when she saw Stacy running her hand through her throat. He was telling him to shut up.

Randy looked at Stacy. "… Never mind."

Nikki shrugged and walked past them.

Stacy closed the closet door. "Don't ever mention anything that has to do with the menstrual cycle to Nikki."

"Why does it matter?" Randy asked.

"Just because. Mom forbids anyone to talk to her about it. Or anything relating to it. She wouldn't tell us why, Nikki doesn't know this stuff. I don't know. Just, be careful on hat you're going to say about that next time OK?" Stacy strictly said.

Randy nodded. Stacy gave him a peck on the lips and walked away.

**3 Days Later…**

"So… how'd it feel being at home for a week alone with the sisters?" Trish asked.

"Torture huh?" John asked.

Randy didn't know what to say. They've been acting weird the whole time. "It was OK."

"Nothing happened?" John asked surprisingly.

Randy shook his head. "No. Went well actually."

"Hmm." Trish said. She sat down on the couch and joined John, who was watching a movie.

Stacy joined them in the living room as well. She sat down next to Randy and leaned on him. Then she started crying.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked.

Stacy looked up and nodded. "I'm OK. I just missed you."

Randy couldn't find an answer. "But… I never left."

Stacy looked up. "Don't start with that again! You're cheating I know it!" Stacy got up and ran out.

Trish just stared. "Ok… that was really random."

"You said it." John said.

"She's been like that the whole week." Randy said.

"Mmm." John paused between his bites from a fruit chew. "Mood swings from pregnancy. My sister-in-law got them a lot when she was pregnant."

Nikki had then joined them in the room. She sat on the big armchair, in a fetal position. She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it between her knees and chest. She stuffed herself in the pillow and started humming.

Trish looked at Randy. Randy just shrugged. John was too busy with hi good tasting fruit chew to even care. Trish got up and pulled Randy out to the side.

"What did you do to the two of them?" Trish asked demandingly.

"I don't know! They've been acting like that for the past week!" Randy whispered loudly.

"Then why didn't you call?" Trish asked.

"Because they said they were OK." Randy said.

"Did you sense something was wrong? Be honest." Trish stared at him angrily.

"Yes." Randy whispered in a guilty way.

Trish let her hard hold go. "Then maybe there is something wrong."

"You think it concerns the both of them?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like the problem here is affecting them… emotionally." Trish said.

"But Stacy's pregnant." Randy said.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean we should leave her out." Trish said.

They turned to look at Nikki. She was still in the same position she was 5 minutes ago. But now it seemed like she was crying.

John rushed over. "Nikki looks retarded. Did you poison her?" John looked at Randy uspiciously frmo head to toe.

"No!" Randy denied. "I swear on my father's graveI did not do anything to the two of them. They've just been acting.. weird."

Suddenly there seemed to be a puking sound. Trish, John and Randy turned to look, and there all over the floor, was blood. And sitting right beside was Nikki. Her mouth was all bloddy and red, face looking flushed, and her eyes puffy. She puked once again, and blood came out. She started to wail.

Never in once since John and Trish met her has she cried like this.


	30. Chapter 30: Shaken

Chapter 30: Shaken

John and Trish sat around in the waiting room as Randy was pacing back and forth. Stacy had been escorted up to the psychiatric ward and Nikki had been placed in ER. The Interns have a story that Nikki has internal bleeding, and the Residents have a theory that Nikki had something going wrong inside her body.

_Duh stupids... Why do you think she's here in the first place? Damnit. _Randy thought.

They waited for what seemed like hours, and no answer from Nikki or Stacy. John had left for the cafeteria for food, and Trish had dozed off. Randy couldn't sleep, eat or even sit down. He was worried about her. Randy saw a doctor and rushed to him.

"I'm looking for Ms. Keibler, I would like to know how she is progressing." Randy begged calmly.

The doctor studied his chart. "Ah… yes. Ms. Keibler. She's doing fine, apparently she was just on an emotional breakdown."

Randy frowned. He thanked him and resumed pacing. Trish heard and talked to the doctor.

"But isn't emotional breakdown part of pregnancy?" Trish asked the doctor.

"Yes… Pregnancy?" The doctor looked at his charts one again. "Ms. Stacy Keibler isn't pregnant."

"WHAT!" Trish and Randy yelled. John had echoed along as he turned around the corner. "ISN'T PREGNANT!" They yelled again.

The doctor had ducked for cover from the blow of the three physically fit humans. "Yes… she's not pregnant."

Randy had turned red with fury. He stood by the door of the emergency room.

Trish cooled down. John was munching on a burrito. "John, will you quit thinking about your stupid nitwitted stomach at a time like this!" Trish snatched the burrito and threw it into the garbage can.

"… That cost me 4.50 woman…" He sat back down as he mumbled.

Trish sat down next to him and looked at Randy. The doctor was still there.

"So there isn't any other Ms. Keibler on your chart?" Randy asked once more.

"No sir. All I have is a Miss Stacy Keibler." The doctor said.

"She's ok though?" Trish asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. He stranded them alone.

Randy tried to stare past the translucent glass on the door. He really wanted to know if she was OK. He began to weep.

A woman and a man were sitting not far from Trish and John. The woman had seen Randy weeping, and she whispered to the man beside her, "That wasn't the SHE he was looking for."

----------------

Next Morning… 

Trish, John and Randy made a temporary "camp out" at the hospital that night. They called the WWE Offices to inform them that the five of them can't make it back to work for at least a week. Randy still wasn't able to sleep. He really wanted to know if she was OK. Suddenly, a glimmer of hope came by.

"Is there anyone here that knows a Miss Nicole Melanie Keibler?" An intern asked.

Randy stood up. "I know. In fact," Randy woke Trish up, and Trish slapped John in the face to wake up. "We do."

The intern laughed. She walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stevens. Miss Keibler is doing well now, she still is sparking out blood, but less amounts than before. I suggest that we talk about this upstairs with her, so she knows what's going on."

Randy was the first one to reach the elevator. He got in, closed the door, but had to open the door again because he had no knowledge of the floor number. Once they al got in, Randy was told that she was on floor number 5, so Randy punched in 5 and waited impatiently.

John was looking around at the lights in the elevator and was humming to the elevator music.

Trish scoffed. "You know this music?"

"Yeahp. Yo Yo Ma." John replied.

"What? How could you know Yo Yo Ma and I don't?" Trish asked.

"If it says Yo, or Yo' Ma, I know it." John arrogantly said.

They had reached the floor and Randy came running out. He ran about 1000 feet from them then had to run back again.

"What's the room number?" Randy asked breathlessly.

"574." Dr. Stevens replied.

Randy rushed to find room 574. He found it and saw Nikki sleeping on the bed. Randy rushed to her side and began to cry.

"Chill, sir. She's just taking a nap." Dr. Stevens replied. "She'll wake up."

Soon enough, she did wake up. The face she first was Randy's. He was holding her hand the whole time.

Dr. Stevens noticed. "And I take you sir to be the boyfriend?"

"… I wish." Randy mumbled.

"Anyway, good morning sleepyhead!" Dr. Stevens greeted Nikki.

Nikki looked down. "Mornin' doctor."

"Ok, everyone grab a seat. I might take a while." Dr. Stevens said.

John snickered. "This feels like story time back in those kinder years."

"Oh shut up John." Trish hushed.

"Now, I need to know, is there any type of activity where Nicole's lover abdomen is targeted?" She asked.

"Exercising." John said.

"Wrestling." Trish replied.

"How long has she been wrestling?" She asked.

"For about 4 years now." Randy answered.

She wrote down something on her clipboard. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No." All four simultaneously said.

"Hmm.." Dr. Stevens said. "There is nothing wrong with her internal organs other than an infection. This infection can be simply treated by rest. If she continues to over work, especially in wrestling, she may cause permanent damage to her internal organs."

_Cricket, cricket._

"Exercising is OK. That does no harm to the body if done correctly." Dr. Stevens added.

Nikki spoke up. "So you mean I have to…"

"… Stop wrestling." Dr. Stevens finished for her.

Everyone turned to look at Nikki. She had tears in her eyes. Her tears ran down her ruby red cheeks then down her hospital gown.

Dr. Stevens inhaled. "I can release you today, but I am forbidding you to stop wrestling for the meantime to let your infections heal. After then you must decide whether you would like to continue doing whatever you're doing now, or start pursuing a career elsewhere." She left the room.

John had begun eating Nikki's breakfast. "So watcha gon' do?" He mumbled.

"Stop John, that's for Nikki." Trish scolded.

"It's OK, I'm not in the mood right now." Nikki exhaled.

"You want to go today?" Trish asked.

Nikki nodded. "But I need rest. I also need time to think about this situation." Nikki snatched the orange juice, as John was about to reach for it. "Mine! Where's Stacy?"

"Hey everyone!" Someone walked into the room.

Randy had been so thrilled that Nikki was well that he had forgotten about his lying, deceiving "girlfriend". "Shit… psycho is back." He muttered angrily.

"What?" Nikki whispered.

Trish grinned evilly. "Are you OK now?"

"Yeah, I think this whole thing about being pregnant has given my brain come sort of breakdown or something." Stacy quickly replied.

"But—" John started. Trish had stuffed his mouth with bread.

"Eat that for now. Keep your mouth shut." Trish whispered. She turned her attention to Stacy. "How's the baby?"

As soon as Randy heard this, he knew where Trish was going. She wanted her to admit her mistake to everyone.

"The baby's doing great." Stacy held her stomach. "Oooh! It just kicked!"

Trish scowled. Nikki smiled. Randy placed his head in his hands. John continued to eat.

Stacy noticed Trish. "What is it now? What is it now that is making you hate me right this moment?"

Trish looked at Nikki. Nikki shrugged her shoulders. Randy turned red with fury.

Nikki sat up straighter. "Huh? Is there something that all of you know that I don't know?"

Trish looked at Nikki. "You don't know about…" Trish pointed to Stacy.

Nikki shook her head. "What happened?"

"You're not pregnant are you Stacy?" Randy began.

She didn't reply. Not even a stutter. She looked helplessly at Nikki. Nikki looked at Randy. He was steaming mad, as if smoke was going to come out of his ears any moment from anger.

"Answer me Stacy." Randy commanded.

Tears began to run down Stacy's cheeks.

Nikki was astounded. "You aren't are you?"

There was still no reply.

"I think we'll leave the "family" here to talk." Trish pulled John out of the seat. "Let's go hungry man. Let's get you a decent breakfast." They left the room.

Soon enough Nikki's anger started to build up inside her.

"I was…" She finally spoke.

"SHIT!" Randy yelled. Randy started cursing out loud around the room and Trish had to run up to close the door. It was obvious Miss Nosy was standing outside listening. Stacy began saying "I'm sorry" over and over and over. Then the two started arguing, and Trish and John came in to try and stop the argument. Soon enoughthe whole room was covered with yelling and arguing. Nikki was upset, angry, andall of her anger wringed up inside her, and momentarily everything in her world blacked out.

The heart monitor had started and flat, ominous tone.


	31. Chapter 31: Happy Christmas

Long chapter ahead... Hope you like it! --- _bettina isabelle_

Chapter 31: Happy Christmas.

All four of them turned to look. The heart monitor had started a flat, and the four were rushed out of the room. Dr. Stevens came in and yelled out a code or some sort, and attendees, interns, and nurses came rushing to Nikki's room. John sat down on a chair and Randy remained standing. He started to cry. Trish came over to comfort him, and he whispered out something.

"What?" Trish asked softly.

"It's over huh?" Randy sniffled.

"No, she's going to live." Trish began to cry too.

"I know, but I mean, her career, it's over." Randy replied.

Trish didn't answer. But deep down Randy knew that she agreed. She can no longer wrestle; she's strong, yes, but she's weak inside. Trish looked around to see where Stacy had been, and she wasn't there.

"Why did you date her? Besides the fact that you used her as a tool to get closer to Nikki?" Trish asked.

Randy sniffled. "I fell in love with her."

"I was telling you before, to stop dating that bitch, because she's nothing but a whore." Trish muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Randy asked.

"She slept with the whole football team in high school, and still crowned herself a virginal goddess the next morning." Trish said.

"And that makes you hate her?" Randy asked. He was disgusted.

"That's wrong yes… but…" Trish trailed on.

"Hmm?" Randy asked.

"I caught her in bed with my ex boyfriend." Trish replied.

"What!" Randy yelled.

"Ssh!" Trish hushed.

"Who as your ex boyfriend?" Randy asked. He sniffled again.

Trish turned around and looked at John. He waved at them.

**-------------------**

"Are you okay now? You scared us to death there a while ago." Trish said.

"Yeahp… totally fine. I just don't think I can stand the fighting for now." Nikki replied.

"Sorry…" Randy apologized quietly.

Nikki looked at Randy. His eyes were red. "The question is, are you ok?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, you just scared me."

John looked at Nikki. He was hoping by now Nikki had realized how much Randy really cares for her.

"When can I go?" Nikki asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Trish replied.

"Great… we have to spend Christmas Eve here in the hospital." John sighed.

Trish whacked him with a magazine.

"Ow! What the fuck?" John yelled out, startled.

"It's OK, we can have celebrate Christmas when Nikki is ready to go home." Randy smiled at her.

Nikki smiled back. "Thanks."

There was a silent pause among them, and John spoke. "What are you going to do now, now that you are advised to stop wrestling?"

Trish whacked him again. "Please tell me that was a rhetorical question."

John shook his head.

"It's OK." Nikki replied. "I dunno, I was thinking of taking up that offer from Vince."

"The CEO position?" Randy replied with glee.

"Why are you so excited?" Nikki asked.

"I swear I saw a boner there homie." John replied.

"Eww John." Nikki said.

"Because I know this is the kind of job you have always wanted." Randy replied.

"And how do you know this?" Trish asked.

"Did you look through my dream box?" Nikki accused.

"Maybe…" Randy said.

Nikki took a deep breath. "That's ok. Now you know."

John laughed.

"What?" All of them asked.

"Dream box… pffft. Who has a dream box?" John's laugh began to weaken.

"You do don't you?" Trish asked.

John looked at her. "Maybe…"

"Thanks, it's nice to know someone looks out for me." Nikki said.

Trish paused. She eyed Nikki and Randy.

"You're welcome." Randy replied quickly.

Trish mouthed out a, "Is that all you can say!"

Randy shrugged at her.

Nikki leaned on her pillow. She looked at Randy. "Hey Trish, when I get out of here, remind me to buy a hat."

**----------------**

"Merry Christmas Nikki! Wake up! You're going home today!" Randy said.

Nikki opened her eyes. "You stayed here all this time?"

"Actually, we went home to shower and freshen up last night when you were asleep, then we came back again." John replied. He gave Nikki a friendly, warm hug.

"We—I thought when you get out today you wouldn't want to be in your old clothes, so I took your other ones home, laundered them and brought new clothes for you to wear." Trish placed the clothes, which was in a Banana Republic bag, and placed it on the bed.

"Thanks. You guys are fabulous. What can I do without you?" Nikki laughed.

"Everything." Randy said.

They all laughed. "No… we know if one of us were stuck in a hospital, or any other place, you would stick by us. No matter what." Trish said.

John and Trish turned to look at Randy.

"Just like what you did for me when I was locked up a while back. You stood around waiting for me, stood by my side, helped me win. Now it's my turn to help you." Randy declared.

Nikki smiled. John swore that he saw tears in her eyes. Dr. Stevens walked in the room.

"Well Miss Nicole Melanie Keibler, you can freshen up and leave now. I can see your friends had already brought you stuff to change into. As your clothes were all covered in barf and blood. Ick." She laughed. "Go ahead and dress up, and you can meet me outside so I can check you out."

Nikki got up from her hospital bed and grabbed the bag. "I'll be right back." She stepped inside the bathroom.

"Nice speech there Romeo. Now where's your serenade?" Trish punched Randy on the arm.

"We'll see." Randy smiled.

**---------------**

They left the hospital, satisfied, and Nikki went to buy her hat. They arrived at their building and went up. Nikki went in and found the whole penthouse decorated for the holidays and she found a Christmas tree by the large window in the family room.

"Wow! When was this done?" Nikki asked. She knelt down next to the tree.

"Last night." Trish sat down.

"Fabulous!" Nikki squealed. "I'm gonna go freshen up, and we'll open the pressies!"

**-----------------**

"Thanks for the hat Trish. Thanks Randy for the snowboard and the pearl necklace, I love the theme. And thanks John for the… Slinky?" Nikki said.

"What? It reminded me of you when I saw it at the store." John replied.

Nikki laughed and thanked him.

"Hey… We're invited to New York's official Holiday Party tonight. I forgot to tell you all. I got the invitation 2 days ago. It was addressed to all of us." Trish said.

"Shit… why didn't you tell me? Now I don't have anything to wear." Nikki said.

"Sorry… I bought my dress yesterday." Trish said.

"I know! I know exactly what to wear. What time does it start?" Nikki asked.

"9 PM tonight." Trish said.

"Let's clean up and start getting ready for the affair." Nikki grabbed the trash and stuffed them into a bag, which John was holding.

Randy had pitched in to help. He stared at the snowboard he had given her. It wasn't girly, it wasn't tomboyish, it was… Nikki. He had it custom made to fit her personality. Wherever he looked, he couldn't find anything that seemed to fit Nikki. She was truly unique. Next to the snowboard he spotted the hat Nikki had just bought. _What's up with all of these hats Nikki buys once in a while?_ Randy thought.

"Hey Randy, you okay?" Nikki waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm good." Randy snapped his head and threw the trash into a bag.

**--------- 3 hours later…**

"So… are we ready?" Trish asked.

"I guess… I don't know where Nikki is at the moment." Randy said.

"I like your outfit Trish." John said softly.

Trish looked at him and blushed. "Thanks John." She said. "Not looking so bad yourself."

Randy stared at them. "Okay… scary."

At that moment Nikki came down the stairs dressed up in a simple black tube dress made of smooth organza, completed with the pearl necklace Randy had given her. Her hair was pinned up softly, creating a tousled hair, with curls here and there.

"Wow…" Randy whispered.

"Thanks." Nikki heard and smiled.

"Are you wearing any makeup Nikki?" Trish asked.

Nikki shook her head. "Nope… I put the glitter powder I had and put on lip gloss."

"Never knew you kept makeup." John said.

"Hmm… I don't. They were all given to me by friends." She looked at Trish.

Trish gave her a thumbs up.

"Limo's here." John said.

"What?" Trish asked.

John chuckled. "I got us a limo."

Trish was impressed. She hooked on to John. "Smooth… very smooth." They left towards the front door.

Randy looked at Nikki. She was astonishing just being herself, but her being fixed up, she looked dazzling.

"So… since the two lovebirds over there left us, you just want to go?" Nikki asked uncomfortably.

Randy smiled. "Sure… why ever not?"

Nikki smiled and hooked on to Randy. Trish heard both of them and she turned around. Trish smiled at Randy and gave him a "happy for you, good luck" smile. Randy blushed and went downstairs to the limo.

**-----------------------**

Trish, John and especially Randy sat there staring at Nikki. She had been eating lots of food ever since they arrived. She devoured each plate like a hungry mountain man. She looked up and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really hungry. Hospital food isn't good you know." Nikki stuffed another bite of Lobster Thermidore into her mouth. "Mmm…" She savored.

John felt the awkward moment and invited Trish to dance with him. Trish accepted and followed him down to the dance floor.

"Don't you feel the awkwardness between Randy and Nikki now?" Trish asked. She placed her arms on John's shoulder.

John nodded. He put his arms around her.

"It seems as if Nikki…" Trish trailed on.

"I don't think so." John quickly answered.

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"She can't possibly…" John said.

Trish laid her head on his shoulder. "I really think she is."

"Look, I think we should back off and give her--- them--- a chance, without us interfering." John said.

"But Randy messed it up when he started to date that skank ho." Trish disgustedly said.

"Ok, look, it's obvious they're done. And you heard what he said to us, the only reason he dated Stacy was because he thought that she would be the next best thing to Nikki. He thought they're alike because they're sisters. And… he fell in love with Stacy." John reasoned.

"Now that that bitch is out of the picture, can we just focus on Nikki?" Trish asked.

"You brought her up." John sighed largely. "We should really back off. If she really is, then we should let her give her own. Not us helping neither one of them."

Trish sighed.

"Look, can we get through one dance without ever having to talk about problems anymore? I liked you much better before." John said hushly.

"Huh?" Trish asked.

"You changed ever since." John said. "Ever since, I don't know."

"Sorry if I've been too mean to you lately…" Trish apologized.

John stopped and pulled back a part of Trish's hair. "Lately? You mean forever?" John laughed. "You want to go outside?"

Trish laughed and nodded. "This place is starting to give me a rash."

**---------------------**

Nikki finally ended eating. She began to tap on the table and run her finger around the crystal top of her water glass.

Randy continued to stare at her. "You want to do something? I'm kind of getting bored here."

Nikki jumped up. "Yes! Come on, I'll ask if they can play those fast dances. These slow dances are creeping me out. People getting all too close to each other. Eww." She grabbed Randy.

"I mean like…" Randy said.

Nikki stopped. "Umm… What exactly do you mean?"

Randy smiled.

Nikki frowned for a minute. "I need another hat." She let go of Randy and went to the restroom.

Randy sat down again, as a sign of rejection. "I'm falling for you, and I pray you're falling too. I've fallen ever since the moment I've laid eyes on you…" Randy said under his breath. He began to tear up inside.

**-----------------**

Nikki had walked to the bathroom. Luckily she saw a table filled with freebies, and she grabbed a hat. She walked into the ladies' restroom, into a stall and leaned on the wall, and slid down it. She clutched the hat by her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled.

**-----------------**

Nikki came back not long after, and she sat back down again. Not across from him, but this time next to him.

She looked at him with a smile. "Can you smile for me?" Nikki asked him.

"Where are you getting at?" Randy asked.

"Just please smile for me. Smile if you love me." Nikki said.

Randy smiled. Nikki smiled back, she even began to laugh. She grabbed his arm and rested on his shoulder.

"I'm tired, can we go home?" She asked.

Randy nodded. "I'll go find the others."

"Lemme go with you." Nikki got up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah," Nikki looked up at him. "Never been better."

Randy smiled with confidence and they both began to look for Trish and John. They looked for a while and went to ask the Maitre De. The Maitre De handed them a note.

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

Randy unfolded the note. "It says we should go home, we shouldn't wait for them."

"Hmm." Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok… Let's go home." Randy and Nikki left for home.


	32. Chapter 32: Problems

Chapter 32: Problems

"Haha. You are a real comedian Orton. Hmm… Now I gotta go to bed. So freakin' tired. Wanna get out of this dress." Nikki mumbled as they walked in the house.

"I thought you don't wear dresses." Randy asked.

"I don't. This dress is the single dress I wear to every formal event I go to. I keep it well maintained, dry cleaned and all every time." Nikki said. She removed her shoes and carried it upstairs with her.

"You know, it would be totally fun like this, if we could do this every night." Randy removed his shoes and followed her upstairs.

"Ha… that's not real isn't it? We aren't like those other people." Nikki said.

"Sure we are. We're young, hip, and we got money." Randy replied. "Take a reality check girl."

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah, well my reality check bounced. I need to make a living you know."

"For what? You're a billion dollar baby. What's to do for that?" Randy said.

"Ah… seems like fun and games for me huh? Hmm… I just grew up with money, doesn't necessarily mean I go everywhere with it." Nikki leaned on her door.

"I guess so. True that." Randy said. "Where are those two anyway?"

"You mean Trish and John?" Nikki asked.

"Duhh." Randy said.

"Don't say that." Nikki put her finger over his mouth. "What was that?"

The two looked around and heard the sound of laughter.

"Shit. Good night." Nikki gave Randy a peck on the cheek and entered her room.

"She gave me a kiss." Randy whispered. He entered his room too.

-----------

The Following Morning…

"Good morning sleepyhead. Made a veggie dish for you." Trish said.

"Hmmm?" Nikki mumbled.

"By the way, your dearest father called. Collect call from London." John said.

Nikki rejected the veggie dish. She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "Why?"

"Call back, IMMEDIATELY." Randy answered.

"Not now. I am so done." Nikki said.

"Huh?" The three simultaneously said.

"I am washed up. I need a latte." Nikki said.

"Hey… what's this?" John snooped around at a magazine.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"A letter to Stacy from some sort of court." John replied.

Nikki snatched the paper from him. She chuckled. "Oh… wait 'til dearest father sees about this. It's time for the call."

------------

The Phone Call Later that Morning…

"Nicole, can you please explain why the bloody hell is your sister crying her bloody eyes out?" Mr. Keibler asked angrily.

"Dad—" Nikki tried to talk.

"No, you know what? That boy broke her heart huh Nicole?" Mr. Keibler said.

"No, it didn't—" Nikki tried once again to talk.

"And now she's telling me she hates you for not defending her when the two were fighting and she was in the hospital!" Mr. Keibler yelled over the phone.

Nikki walked outside to the veranda and shut the door. Trish, Randy and John went upstairs and opened a window.

"Excuse me?" Nikki began.

"Listen up—" Mr. Keibler interrupted.

"NO DAD, YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST ONE MOMENT, THEN YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE TIME YOU WANT TO SCOLD ME." Nikki yelled out as calmly as she can. She took a deep breath. She could feel she was starting to feel lightheaded. "Sorry, but did she say she hates me for not defending her when the two were fighting when she was in the hospital! Dad, with all due respect, she was never hospitalized! I was the one who was laying on my ass in the hospital because I had just found out that something is wrong with me. And them two fighting!" Nikki yelled. "I almost died because those two idiots wouldn't stop fighting. You know, for a 24 year old like me, I can already count 12 gray hair just growing in my hair!" Nikki leaned on the railing and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were more responsible than that." Mr. Keibler sounded disappointed.

"Damn it Dad, I AM! I can't freakin' help it if a part of feels like it's ready to die soon. You know what? FINE, maybe since she became pregnant her and Orton became distant. I took care of her! I had her back, and what does she do? I feel like I've just been stabbed in the back by my own sister!" Nikki argued.

"That Randy is trouble. Why did she start to date him? And stabbed you? What did she do to make you feel that way!" Mr. Keibler argued back.

"No, Orton is not trouble. He happens to be a very nice friend, a best friend, and Stacy took advantage of that. I don't know why she started to date him, and even then, that is not my business, and she lied to me! Lied to all of us, lied to the father of her baby!" Nikki ran inside and grabbed several papers and headed outside.

"I want that man to have no association with the Keibler family or he will have to suffer the consequences." Mr. Keibler said. "And your sister being pregnant? She said she was only kidding, she said she was never pregnant."

"WHAT!" Nikki yelled so loud that it made the other 3 upstairs jump back. "If you want Orton to back off from OUR family, then I guess I'm going to have to go too. You know, this man is actually the only man I know that cares about me, no matter who I am, what I grew up with, what I have! He and I… we're the best of friends. And you just want to take that away from me? No dad, no. After all the guys I have tried to befriend, he happens to be the one that gets my world." Nikki began to cry.

"I know, father's instinct, that that man is trouble!" Mr. Keibler yelled.

Nikki started, "Gosh Dad! What do you know about me? Besides those one week per summer I'd spend with you in London, and I was still in etiquette school! You were never home dad," Nikki's voice began to crack. "You were never there when I needed a real dad, you don't know who I am, you know nothing about me. I love you to death dad, and for the fact that you paid for my tuition and for everything I needed to get through my adolescence and teens, but you know nothing about me. You didn't even know Trish was my best friend, and she lived next door to us, until my senior prom. You never found out what college I was going to go to, whether or not I had a boyfriend. You don't even know the simplest of things, like my favorite color, my favorite song, what I like to eat." Nikki held the papers tight in her hand. "And by the way, Stacy only kidding she was pregnant! You know what, I only have this to tell her: If she was never pregnant for real, how could she have gotten an abortion?" She dropped the call and dropped the papers and placed the phone on top of it. She sunk down and began to cry.

Randy was the first one to go downstairs.

Nikki began stammering. "I-I-I don't know anymore. I yelled at my own father just because for once I-I-I t-t-tried to tell h-him about what I-I really f-f-felt."

Randy hugged her. Her tears ran down his sweater. "I love my father, I love my sister. But for years, I've felt I've been ignored, used for somewhat."

Randy began to cry too. "I think you need to apologize to your father."

"Why!" Nikki asked. "He's caused nothing but pain for me."

"No matter what, he's still your father." Randy reasoned.

Nikki shook her head and sunk her head deeper into Randy's shoulder. "Fine… just not now. I'm not ready to speak to any of them for a while now." She got up and grabbed the papers.

Randy watched her go inside and throw the papers in the garbage and mutter something to herself. He ran inside to catch up with her. Trish and John, who were sitting on the couch, watched them. John tried to get up, but Trish pulled him down.

"Let the man wok his magic." Trish said. John nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" Randy asked.

"I'm quitting." Nikki said.

"Quitting what?" Randy asked.

Nikki turned around and looked at him. She sighed. "The WWE."

Randy, even Trish and John heard, gasped.


	33. Chapter 33: Secret Admirer?

Chapter 33: Secret Admirer?

**Stamford, Connecticut – January 2005**

Randy was standing outside the door trying to listen to every word they were saying. He could see through the window of what was happening.

---------

"YOU CAN'T QUIT THE WWE!" Vince yelled so loud that people outside his office stopped to look at what was happening.

Nikki had ducked for cover when he yelled. "But I think I'd better work somewhere else." Nikki stopped and lowered her voice. "… Where my family can't see me."

Vince smoothed out his coat and slammed his hands flat on the desk. "Listen here missy, I was surefire you were going to take the CEO job, and now, instead of taking it, you're leaving everything? No. That's not going to happen. Not as long you're with me." Vince cleared his throat and walked over to a file cabinet. "Besides… you're under contract."

"That contract expires in 30 days." Nikki stated.

Vince quickly searched through the file cabinet and found a folder and quickly looked through it. "OK… fine. How about I propose a deal?"

Nikki shook her head.

"Don't make me beg." Vince warned.

Nikki smiled. "We'll see."

Vince frowned. "Ugh… Don't make me go where I'm going."

"I'm not making you. You have to because I know you know you need me." Nikki smiled mischievously.

"If you remain in the WWE, and I understand your health problems, as the doctor has given me your screening, I promise to give you the CEO job and make you the highest-paid employee in this business." Vince said calmly.

"It's not that I want the mo—Higher than the main-eventers?" Nikki asked.

Vince sighed. "Yes."

Nikki closed her eyes. She reopened them. "Do you think I could do it? I mean… the CEO position is a real big responsibility."

"If I wasn't sure you would do an excellent job, would I have given you the chance for promotion?" Vince asked convincingly.

Nikki laughed. "You win."

Vince smiled.

"But." Nikki added. "I want limited appearances on the television as possible. I want a real office, a nicely decorated one. One that's clean as well. I also request that under any circumstances…" Nikki sighed, not wanting to say what she was going to say. "… that I am not to wrestle anymore."

"Deal. But you have to make a bargain with me." Vince said.

"It's all part of the game. What?" Nikki asked.

"You to be stationed here in Connecticut. Here in the building." Vince said.

Nikki's smile faded away. She had a few moments before she spoke again. "I'll think about it. What if I don't want to take the offer?"

"I assume you want to stay in New York. I cannot base the CEO in New York, the New York center is the sales center, you know that. If you refuse my offer, I will make you the financial boss in New York." Vince frowned at that thought of a possible rejection.

Nikki began tapping her finger on the chair.

"Who you here with?" Vince looked outside the window.

"Orton." Nikki replied.

"Ah. You two make a nice couple." Vince complimented.

"YES!" Randy raised his hands and screamed outside.

Nikki turned around. She laughed. "We're not together. Just friends."

"Real good friends." Vince said. "Give that boy a chance. I know he can be a big idiot once in a while, but he's a nice guy."

"Ehh…" Nikki was unsure. She stood up. "Thanks. I'll think about it and I will let you know soon."

Vince and Nikki shook hands and she walked out of the office. Randy waked beside her.

"Soo.. how'd it go?" Randy asked.

"Do you really need to ask when you were eavesdropping the whole time?" Nikki asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you gonna take the job?" Randy asked.

"I dunno. But like I have to move here and all that stuff." Nikki said as they entered the elevator.

"But this is another one of your hope and dreams. To live in Connecticut." Randy said.

"Yeah… when I'm older. I need to hide my dream box from you." Nikki laughed.

"Sooo… what now?" Randy asked.

"Want to go house shopping?" Nikki asked.

"Huh?" Randy stared.

They hopped into the car. "Go look for houses."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Forget it. Just shut up and drive the damn thing." Nikki laughed.

------------------

_Author's Note: Okay… Skipping a month here. xD_

**Valentines' Day 2005**

Nikki came through the front door with 2 bags filled with food. She ran to the kitchen, almost tripping twice, and placed the food on the counter.

"Nikki what the hell?" Trish asked.

"People… in the… lobby… are like… lions." Nikki breathed.

"Valentines' Day…" John looked down.

"Huh?" Trish asked.

"Reminds me of my first love…" John shook his head. He ran to look at what's in the bags.

Nikki slapped his hand. "Don't touch."

"Shit. Geez Nikki." John walked away and stuck a tongue out at Nikki. "I'm leaving soon."

"I'm not coming." Trish yelled.

"Why not?" John asked.

"My boyfriend's taking me out somewhere tonight." Trish said. She kicked John in the back and walked up to her room.

"So that means it's gonna be me, myself and I." Nikki unwrapped the food packages and served herself a Chinese Chicken Salad dish. She sat down on the counter and faced the family room.

"Hey Nikkerz… when you starting that job?" John asked.

"Last week of March." Nikki answered.

"I can't believe you quit wrestling. I mean, when you announced you were quitting, the whole crowd like, was sad." John said.

"Well… I can't keep bleeding out like I use to. At least it stopped." Nikki answered.

Randy came back inside with Pixie. He wiped her paws and her butt and released the pooch from her leash.

"And when are you officially moving to Greenwich?" Randy asked sadly.

"When it's done. Which is like 3 months from now." Nikki answered.

"But you start end of March. How's that going to work out?" John asked.

"I'm going to live in a condo for 2 months." Nikki replied.

Randy and John appeared sad. Nikki hugged them both. "It's OK. You guys can visit anytime. Or I can come and visit. Well.. I have to. It's part of my job to check up on the sales office once in a while."

"But… It won't be the Fantabulous Four anymore, it'll be the Twisted Trio. We go dumb when you ain't here woman." John said.

"Twisted? More like wrecked." Nikki laughed and playfully punched John in the arm.

John gave Randy a shot in the eye. "I need to go… watch TV." John moseyed on out of the room.

Nikki began to focus on what was on the television. Randy wouldn't stop looking at her, so beautiful, divine, an angel sent form heaven that was meant to be a bad ass.

"So… I was thinking…" Randy began.

Nikki didn't flinch. She just sat there.

"That maybe I can—" Randy said, but was interrupted by Nikki's ringing cell phone.

"Hold up Orton." Nikki picked up her phone. "Hello Grandmother! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Randy punched himself in the head. _Shit… I can't get the words out again. Ugh. Why is she the one lady that I can barely stutter out a romantic word?_ Randy looked up. _Just kill me. Kill me before I mess up again._

"Sorry… I can't make it there to Boston this time Grandmother, I'm still pretty weak, and I'm going to have to rest up when I start work again in a month." Nikki reasoned.

Randy waited patiently for the end of Nikki and her dearest Grandmother's conversation. It seemed like forever.

"Well, I have to go now, send my hugs and kisses to Grandfather. Goodbye." Nikki ended the call.

Randy felt his palms sweating. _Oh man. Here it goes._

"You were saying?" Nikki asked Randy.

"You were listening to every word I was saying?" Randy asked.

"Duh. I don't like to ignore. Sometimes I'm just forced to." Nikki smiled. "Soo… what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Randy whispered.

Nikki shrugged and went back to watching television. Randy felt a piece of paper hit his head, and look at the direction is had come from. Standing in the hall, was Trish. Randy picked the piece of paper up and read it:

_What the fuck are you doing! Why didn't you just go ahead and ask her!_

Randy grabbed a pen and wrote back. He threw the paper at Trish.

_I chickened out! Every time I try to ask her, there always seems to be some sort of distraction._

Trish scribbled a quick note.

_So what? I thought you were an expert on this kind of shit. Do you want the girl of your dreams anyway?_

Randy thought for a moment.

_Yes… I really do want the girl of my dreams. A girl that's willing to spend the rest of her life in my arms…_

Trish wrote another note.

_OK. Then start by asking her out! You're such a dick. What happened to that one time you had that Q&A with this person and you told him an advice for future people, "don't be a dick"? God Randy! Do it, or you're gonna spend the rest of your life, living alone in Kentucky, in a big, lonesome house with 13 cats. Do it!_

Trish threw the paper at Randy. Randy read the note, and wrote back again.

_Fine. But I can't ask when someone is eavesdropping. Where would I take her?_

Trish frowned.

_Wherever in NYC you know is romantic. You're Randy Orton! You're a womanizer, now scoot your ass next to her and ask her out before someone else comes and sweeps her off her feet. Like I said before, she's running away from a man that's chasing her, and right when she turns the corner, she finds another man who believe he can fulfill her every desire. Move! I wanna see some talking between you two!_

Randy nodded. He scooted over next to Nikki. "You want to go out on a date with me tonight?"

From the hall, Trish smiled and walked away.

Nikki turned to look at him. "Umm…" She thought for a moment. "No thanks. I'm too tired right now."

Randy lowered his head in the face of rejection.

Nikki watched him. She lifted his chin with her finger and said, "Maybe some other time." She smiled.

Randy grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight around his chest. He closed his eyes to make the pain go away.

"I gotta go! My boyfriend's here!" Trish yelled.

Randy jumped. "What!"

"I'm going… now. Bye." Trish said.

"God Trish! Don't say boyfriend, it's so… high school." John complained from the staircase.

Trish rushed out the door.

John looked at Randy and Nikki on the couch. "Umm… I'm gonna go… get my hair trimmed. Later." John grabbed his hat and keys and strolled out the door.

After an hour or so, the doorbell rang. Randy got up and answered the door.

"9 dozen roses for a lady named… Miss Nicole Keibler?" The deliveryman said.

Randy looked past the deliveryman to look at the dozens and dozens of roses laid out on the floor.

Nikki heard her name and helped to bring the flowers in. The deliveryman said goodbye and left. Nikki read one of the cards:

_To my bright and shining star… _

_These roses are still not enough for me to be able to explain how much I love you. _

Yours truly with love… A Secret Admirer.

"Wow… I have a secret admirer." Nikki smelled the roses.

Randy looked at the card. Duh. Open your eyes girl, I'm crazy over you. Randy looked at the roses again. _Wait… I don't remember placing an order for these._


	34. Chapter 34: The End?

Chapter 34: The End?

Randy and John were sitting on her bed waiting for her to wake up. Nikki woke up with John and Randy looking straight at her eyes.

"Hey! It's a new day! Get up! I have some breakfast waiting!" John jumped for joy.

Nikki sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. "It's 6 AM. It's too early. What did you make then John?"

"Look for yourself." Randy replied.

**-----------**

"Oooh… who made it?" Nikki asked sleepily as she looked into the delicious-looking omelet.

"I did." John gave a handful of bacon to Nikki and Randy. Randy laughed because John was wearing an apron. A pink apron that belonged to Trish.

Nikki put down the fork and backed away from the counter. "No way am I eating that."

"I know it's meat. Sorry, I forgot you're a vegan now." John removed Nikki's bacon and placed it in his own plate.

"Thanks." Nikki grabbed the omelet and began eating.

Randy and John noisily munched through the food.

"Eww… why do you fellas like eating meat? It's sad." Nikki frowned at them both as she placed her dishes in the sink. "Orton… your turn."

"Aww shit. I hate doing the dishes. Can't John do it?" Randy complained.

"Why don't you do it? It's your turn." John argued.

"Why don't you both do it?" Nikki began to laugh. "Do it in your own bedrooms please, not out here." Nikki began to crack up.

John placed his hands on his hips like he was a gay person. "I don't find that the least bit funny young woman."

Randy had his own remarks. "That was pretty good Nikki." Randy couldn't help but laugh either. Even though he was still kind of disappointed at Nikki for rejecting him, he couldn't help but love her. "I'll do it myself." Randy headed over to the sink.

John finally found something funny. "Do you mind masturbating in the bathroom? Not in the kitchen? I'm still eating my delicious Italian sausages here." John sipped on the sausage. "In fact it's spicy. Woo!"

Nikki began to laugh even harder. "Haha. John has a hot Italian sausage that he's sucking on!" Nikki yelped. She was cracking up so much she almost fell of the barstool.

John smiled. "Look Nikki, Randy's doing the dishes!" He began to crack up too.

"Ha! We should record this for future generations to see Orton doing the damn dishes." Nikki laughed.

"Watch him scrub that thing!" John laughed at Randy.

"Hey! Watch your laughter. You might break your Italian sausage that's getting shorter every second." Randy laughed.

Nikki laughed so hard she did fall off the stool. "Ha! He did break his sausage in half!"

Randy snickered like there was no tomorrow. He loved seeing Nikki laughed. It was so majestic, yet kind of creepy at the same time.

John slowly stopped laughing. "Hey guys… doesn't this omelet look like a woman's----"

"JOHN!" Randy and Nikki yelled at the same time.

There was a moment of silence until the three started cracking up again. There was Nikki who was cracking up on the floor. Randy was doing the dishes hard, and John was sticking the sausage into the omelet. Soon someone walked in the room.

"I'm home!" Trish yelled.

The three's laughter was so strong; they didn't even hear Trish's yell. They still kept on laughing.

Trish walked up to where John was, and saw him sticking the sausage into the omelet and then she screamed, "Eww! What kind of foolishness are you doing!"

That's when they all stopped laughing.

Nikki was still snickering on the floor. "He thought his omelet looked like a woman's---"

"Nikki?" Trish looked around. "Where are you?"

"I can smell your toe from where I'm at right now." Nikki laughed.

Randy and John began laughing again too.

Trish looked down. "I'm sorry girl." Trish tried to help Nikki up but she refused. "What are you doing down there?"

"I fell off the barstool laughing." Nikki said.

Trish smiled. "Stupid Nikki." Trish looked at John's plate. She grabbed John's sausage and took a bite.

"Hey! She bit my sausage!" John said loudly and all three began laughing once again.

Randy wiped his hands on the towel.

"Hey look, Randy's done doing the dishes. Where they dirty?" John chuckled.

"Oh yes were they dirty. I had to scrub it hard." Randy grinned.

Nikki looked up at Randy and began to laugh so hard, they heard her snort a few times, then they couldn't hear her laughing anymore. All they saw was her mouth moving as if she was laughing.

John took a bite of the omelet. "Mmm this omelet is good!"

Trish smiled. "You bit my omelet!"

Then continued to laugh so hard. Randy was already crunching his stomach from the laughter of pain. John was banging on the table. Trish had to hold on to the counters to ensure that she doesn't fall off of them. Nikki had nothing to worry about; she was already on the floor.

Then Nikki saw something sparkly on Trish's left finger. Nikki suddenly stopped laughing and got up. She took Trish's hand and yelled, "Oh my goodness gracious! You're engaged!"

Randy looked up and John rushed to Trish.

"Are you really?" John asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I'm so happy too." Trish replied.

John left the kitchen.

Randy shrugged. "When's the wedding?"

"I don't know! I just got engaged!" Trish exclaimed.

"You have hella sparkles in your eyes. Aww… Trish looks so happy!" Nikki gave Trish a tight hug. "We're going to have to go bridal shopping! Yay!"

"I hate bridal shopping." Randy murmured.

"Who said you had to go?" Trish asked.

"Who said you was even invited to go?" Nikki asked.

"Oooh… Randy got told!" Trish exclaimed. "Well, I got to go unpack." Trish headed for her room.

Nikki leaned on the counter. "Oh I ain't doing the dishes, you're doing them already." She smiled.

"Looks like John wasn't done with his omelet and sausage." Randy showcased the plate to Nikki.

And then they started cracking up again.

**--------------------**

Trish joined Nikki and Randy in the loft. "Ok… is it just me or has John not been talking for two days now?"

"It's just you." Randy and Nikki replied simultaneously without facing away from the plasma screen.

Trish sighed. "I was talking to my fiancé a while ago, and he wanted me to move in with him before we get married."

Nikki paused the game. "I forgot about the fact you're going to have to move when you get married."

"To New Jersey right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Trish sighed.

"I'm sorry guys." Trish leaned on the chaise.

"What are we going to do with this place now?" Randy asked.

"The pent? Nothing. You and John are still staying here." Nikki answered.

"No, I'm going with you." Randy informed Nikki.

"You can't go with me, like, no." Nikki said.

"Why not!" Trish and Randy said. Instead Trish yelled louder.

"Well, you'll have much more fun here if you stay with John. You two are both womanizers." Nikki said.

Trish laughed.

"I'm a ladies' man, John is the womanizer." Randy said.

"Oh really?" Nikki asked.

"Ugh. Why do you want to move to Greenwich with me?" Nikki asked.

"Because I told myself wherever you are, that's where I should be too." Randy smiled.

Trish smacked herself in the head and began laughing.

"Trish stop. Let the man speak his heart out." Nikki hit Trish with a pillow.

"Yeah!" Randy stuck out a tongue at Trish. "Hey! I was not speaking my heart out."

"Sure…" Nikki assured.

Randy nodded.

"Fine. You can move with me. But I can't imagine John living alone." Nikki said.

All three of them tried to think. They looked up.

"_Shit!" John yelled._

"_What?" a girl asked._

"_I broke the TV. Nikki gave that one to me too." John said._

"_Who cares? Just say one of the guys here broke it." The girl replied._

_Then a window broke._

"_What was that?" John rushed to the veranda._

"_Yeah!" some guys yelled._

"_What happened?" John asked frantically._

"_Ahuh. We threw out everything in your kitchen. When they landed in the park, it made a sparkly look. It was cool." One of the guys replied._

"_Of course it'll sparkle. It's stainless steel, and when it lands there it breaks!" John said._

_Then the sound of sirens came about. The policemen were knocking on the door._

"_Who owns this place?" a policeman asked._

"_I do." John said, scared._

"_It's illegal to throw things from a window this high into a public park. Did you know you almost killed an old woman trying to walk across the park?" the policeman questioned._

"_Well it's not my fault!" John reasoned. "The woman walks slow!" _

_The policeman sarcastically laughed. "Come on boy, we're taking you downtown."_

Randy, Trish and Nikki looked at each other. "No."

"And I have full custody of Pixie." Nikki said. She grabbed Pixie and placed her on Nikki's lap.

"We were planning to have the wedding in June. Maybe in Maui, Hawaii." Trish said.

Nikki sighed happily. "I can totally dream myself playing on the beach."

Randy looked at Nikki. "And I can totally see you and me doing it." He said.

Nikki and Trish looked at him.

"Whoops. Did I say that out loud?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded.

"Sorry. It was suppose to stay up here." Randy pointed to his head.

"Well, I guess we're splitting up. We're going to have to talk to John to see what he wants to do." Nikki said.

"We're not splitting up! You and I are living together." Randy said.

"When you put it that way, it sounds weird. No, we're roommates that happen to be the best of friends." Nikki said.

Trish spotted a note on top of the karaoke machine. She read the note:

_Whoever read this first (I know Trish will.)_

_I went home to West Newbury. I'll be back to get my stuff._

"What's that?" Nikki and Randy asked.

"I don't know." Trish handed Nikki and Randy the note.

"What the hell?" Nikki and Randy said.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Ok… so it's settled. Nikki and Randy will move to Greenwich, or at least the condo in Stamford for the meantime; John will move somewhere near where I'm going to live I New Jersey so he can keep my company; and I will be in New Jersey." Trish said as she laid out all of the penthouse paperwork.

"Wait… what are we going to do with this penthouse?" John asked.

"Well, Trish and I were thinking about handing it over to Jeannine. She's going to be here for college at NYU, taking some sort of drama course. And she's planning to work on Broadway while she's on it." Nikki explained.

"Perfect." Randy sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place. So many memories."

Trish wiggled her butt on the couch to make herself more comfortable. "Remember when we were making smoothies and the John turned on the blender and then everything went splat on the wall because he forgot to put the top on?"

Nikki nodded. "An then we always use to play DDR every chance we got."

John began to cry.

"What's up man?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to miss this place for sure. We're all gonna be separate." John sniffled.

"Not Randy and Nikki. Not you and me." Trish said. "We agreed on that remember? Like 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh. My bad homies." John looked around at all the boxes. "It looks so sad."

Randy, Nikki and Trish looked around as well.

"This feels like four friends who are going away to college or something." Nikki said.

"Yeah. But we all still be friends 'aight?" John said.

"Aight!" They all said.

"You didn't tell Jeannine that we were going to give her this place right?" Randy asked Nikki.

"No. I just asked her what's her plans for college." Nikki replied.

"Good. 'Cuz this…" Randy placed the paperwork into a Manila envelope. "Is going to be her graduation present."

Nikki smiled. "Good idea, never thought of that."

Trish got up. "Well, I guess we have to resume packing now. We have to get everything out, the whole place clean, and etcetera by mid-March."

Everyone got up and began to pack up in their rooms. Nikki went out to her veranda and stared out at the park near their building.

"… Should I throw this out? This might harbor space at the condo, or the house we going to live in." Randy asked Nikki as he walked into the room holding a small photo.

Nikki didn't answer. Randy placed the photo on top of Nikki's bed. He went outside to Nikki and found her softly crying. Randy hugged her.

"It's OK. We're all moving on." Randy stared out at the park. "I'm sure going to miss this place."

Nikki hugged him back. She leaned her head on his chest. "I don't wanna move."

"Just think, this isn't the end. It's never the end. It's always a new beginning." Randy assured her.

Nikki looked up at him and smiled. She wiped her tears. "I guess."

"Not I guess, I'm know." Randy said.

Nikki laughed.

Randy released her. "I'm gonna go finish packing."

"OK." Nikki said.

Randy left her room.

Nikki walked to her bed and sat there. She found the photo Randy was talking about and stared at it. It had been a picture that was taken in London a while back. She smiled at it, and placed it in her wallet.

"Orton's right. 'It's never the end. It's always a new beginning.'" Nikki began to back her stuff. "Orton's right?" Then she began to laugh. _Whatever. Shit… I must find a big enough box to pack my hats. Come to think of it, I need another one. She laughed again._


	35. Chapter 35: A New Beginning

Chapter 35: A New Beginning 

"Man, it feels just like last week we just moved in this place." John looked around at the almost empty penthouse.

"We can always come back here, you know, to visit Jeanine." Trish said.

"True." Randy and Nikki said.

"Well, looks like this is going to be the last time we step in and out of this place knowing it belongs to us." Nikki sniffled.

"Ok, so it's set. We're to stay at the Plaza hotel until, well, it's time for us to leave." Randy looked at the paperwork.

"I'm—" Nikki spotted Randy. "Orton and I are set to leave on March 17."

"Well, this place is going to be under house keeping until we hand over the keys to Jeanine." John said.

The all nodded.

"Well, let's go." Trish walked out the door.

John followed her. Randy turned to walk, but Nikki had stayed put where she was standing.

"You coming or you still want to reminisce?" Randy asked.

Nikki shook her head. "Naw, it's all right. I think I'm done reminiscing. Reminds me too many memories." Nikki grabbed her Louis Vuitton luggage and followed Randy out of the penthouse.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy." Randy turned off the lights.

**---------------------------**

**The Next Morning…**

Trish walked in Nikki and Randy's suite. She found them both on separate beds. She sat down on Randy's bed and whacked him with one of his pillows.

"Hey woman! What the hell!" Randy said.

"Why the hell are you two on separate beds?" Trish asked.

"Because we want to, woman." Randy replied smugly.

"Why are you and the Vanilla Ice wannabe over there like to call me woman?" Trish asked.

"Only because it's true." Randy smiled.

Trish whacked him again. "Shut up."

"Ow!" Randy screamed.

Nikki looked over at Randy's bed. "What? Does that pillow have rocks in it?"

"No…" Randy said.

Trish laughed sarcastically. "Well, I have an appointment with the wedding planner, Nikki, you coming?"

Nikki sat up. "Huh? I didn't know I was going."

"She never invited you…" Randy whispered.

Nikki and Trish threw pillows at him.

"Well she's invited now you smart-ass." Trish said.

"Yeah. Just let me get my coat and keys." Nikki got up to go to the closet.

"Hey, come with us." Trish punched Randy.

"Why? I hate bridal shopping." Randy remarked.

Trish crossed her arms. "Have you even been to one?"

Randy looked up at her. "No…"

Trish whacked a pillow at him. "Get up."

Randy got up and put on his shoes.

Nikki walked back from the bathroom. "Great… he's coming?"

Randy looked up. "You have a problem with that woman?"

Nikki smiled down at him. "No, because you're driving." Nikki dropped the keys between Randy's shoes.

"Perfect…" Randy picked up the keys and grabbed a jacket. Randy smiled. _Oh… I love that girl. _Randy followed them outside. He locked the door. "Is John coming?"

Trish shook her head. "He took Pixie for a walk."

"Where? He never asked me." Nikki said.

"I betcha he dropped her off at the doggy spa downstairs." Trish laughed. "He's probably at the breakfast buffet downstairs."

"There's a buffet at the Plaza?" Randy asked as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah. Never underestimate the Plaza my dear boy." Nikki pushed the button.

Once they got off the elevator, they found John across the room with a huge platter of cocktail snacks. The three walked up to him. Nikki and Randy started laughing.

Trish grabbed the platter. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The manager thought I was a server, so he handed me this platter before I told him I wasn't. But then hey, a wrestler must eat! So I figured, I'll just take it and eat it myself. Then take it back to get some more. Pretend I'm a fast server." John munched on a cheese ball.

"If the manager finds out you're a visitor, we could get kicked out of here!" Trish whispered loudly.

Randy and Nikki were cracking up. Trish whacked them both. They immediately stopped laughing and went outside.

"Get back to the room before we get kicked out of here." Trish demanded.

"No way. The food is delicious!" John ate a chunk of watermelon.

"Where's Pixie?" Trish asked.

"At the doggy spa." John pointed to his head. "I got this all figured out."

Trish shoved John's finger into his forehead. "Get the damn dog back and get upstairs."

"Ow…" John rubbed his forehead. "I paid a whole day for that dog!"

"Well then too bad!" Trish yelled.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll get the damn dog and go back upstairs." John walked away and dropped the platter at a customer's table. The customers seemed satisfied with what they got.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that Day…**

"So Miss Stratus, your motif is pink, setting will be in Maui, and you have your bridesmaids picked out." The wedding planner said.

"Hey Trish, shouldn't your fiancé be here with you to plan this out?" Nikki whispered.

"He said he doesn't have time. So I can do all the planning myself. Except the things he has to do… you know, he does." Trish whispered back.

"Miss Stratus? Can you please tell me who your maid of honor will be?" The wedding planner asked.

Trish began, "Well, of course my maid of honor will be Nikki—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need full name. You know, for the invitations." The wedding planner said.

"All right. Maid of Honor," Trish paused. "Hey Nikki, what do you want your name to be?"

Nikki thought about it for a moment. "Nicole M. Keibler."

"All right. Maid of Honor: Nicole M. Keibler." Trish stated.

"Nicole… M… Keibler?" The wedding planner exclaimed.

Trish, Randy and Nikki jumped back.

"Sorry to scare you, but Nikki Keibler?" the wedding planner asked.

"Yes." Nikki nodded.

"You were the girl that was engaged to Prince William!" the wedding planner exclaimed.

Nikki cupped her head into her hands. Randy patted her back.

"Umm… That wasn't a real engagement." Trish defended.

"Oh. Really? Too bad, that Prince is one hunk." The wedding planner gazed.

"He's a big jerk though…" Randy whispered.

"What?" the wedding planner asked.

"Nothing." Nikki replied for him. She just smiled at him.

"All right then! Now we have the whole entourage set aside, I would like to talk about the outfits…" The wedding planner began rambling on to Trish about wedding gowns, bridesmaids' dresses, tuxedos, etc. She even handed her a bridal magazine to get some ideas for her wedding.

Nikki leaned on Randy's shoulder. "Today is going to be a long day…" Nikki whispered.

**---------------------------------**

**March 17…**

"Well, so you're all set. Everything's being shipped to Connecticut, and you're LEAVING!" Trish began sobbing.

"Don't cry Damnit... you're embarrassing the poor boys over here." Nikki patted her on the back. She spotted John and Randy hiding themselves behind the luggage cart.

Trish wiped her tears. "Friends 'til death, right?"

Tears began to run down Nikki's cheek. "Yes. Forever, even after we die." She gave her a warm, friendly hug.

"Oh quit the drama-mama, we're all gonna jam at WrestleMania weekend anyway." John scoffed.

Nikki wiped her tears and straightened out her shirt. "Right, everyone's staying at my 'rents pad."

Randy ran over. "WHAT! Did I hear that correctly? We're all staying at Nikki's house!"

John put a hand up at Randy's face. "Uh, correction my good man. Her parents' house. Respect to her tightness parents."

Randy rolled his eyes. He checked his watch. "We gotta go Nikki, flight's in 15 minutes."

Nikki waved at her chauffer and he began importing Nikki and Randy's bags into the limousine trunk. "We gotta go," She gave Trish and John a tight hug. "See you ducks in a couple of weeks. Keep in touch." Nikki inhaled and grabbed her briefcase. "Come on moron."

Randy gave Trish a hug. Trish whispered in his ear, "Good going, Randy! You got a condo with her, practically living together. Now all you must do is make that stupid ass move, not the one where you ask her out, but romance her, sweep her off her feet. Just don't overdo it. She's not that romantic, so it takes a man to romance for her. Who knows? By WrestleMania weekend you two will be the hottest hookup in Malibu, the hottest couple dare I say?"

Randy released her and grinned. He turned to John as if to hug him. John refused. "Brothas' don't hug, they—" John put his arm around Randy's neck, pretending to strangle him. "—Strangle each other until one says I give up." John laughed and released his hold. "Kidding. Take care of my lil' shis' 'kay?"

Randy held his neck. "Yeah. Just promise you won't do that again. You got the arms of Zeus man."

John laughed. He put his arm around Trish and they both waved goodbye. Randy caught up to Nikki and they looked back. They waved back as well. Randy tried to put his arm around Nikki.

Nikki removed his arm from her shoulder. "I don't need an accessory, I think I've got enough."

Randy smiled. The chauffer opened the limo door and the two hopped inside, on their way to a new place in Connecticut.

**---------------------------------------**

**The Following Day…**

Randy woke up in the hotel room, dazed. He looked at the bed next to him, finding nothing but a fixed bed and a note on top of it. He grabbed the note, and with it was a car key.

_Orton…_

_Went to the WWE Headquarters for my semi-first-day. Be back at 5. _

_My Lamborghini arrived this morning. Feel free to cruise around the city with it. Just don't do anything crazy or whatever, or Imma personally kill you._

_Kidding. Just take some time off._

_The condo is fully ready to move in now. The keys are attached. There's 3 rooms. The room that has the bathroom with the rain shower head is mine. Then you can pick one out of the other two rooms. And a favor to ask, can you please just bring my stuff over? The movers should be moving the things in by lunch. Take control of it will you? _

_BTW… Maybe you could pick some things up for the condo? On second thought… Never mind. You have insipid taste._

_We'll go out for dinner when I get back. I don't know where yet. You find where._

_I'll meet you at the condo._

_-- Nikki._

_PS… I know what you're thinking, but don't bother._

Randy laughed. "Okay… I'm not going to go there… Today." Randy grabbed the keys. He stared at it for a few moments. He smiled and dressed up and headed out the door with all their things.

---------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this? I didn't ask for that fuckin' ugly piece of shit! I asked for a fuckin' new computer! And this isn't what I wanted. OUT!" Vince McMahon yelled at his assistant.

His assistant ran out the room terrified.

Nikki was seated across from Mr. McMahon's desk. She got up. "Um, Mr. McMahon sir, aren't you being a little too harsh on her. I mean, you're sounding really mean at the moment."

Vince sighed. "Nikki, you can't control a big company like this without attitude. You need to rule with an iron fist, if you don't, they won't listen to you."

Nikki shook her head. "I agree with "ruling with an iron fist", but the way you sounded was just too harsh."

Vince sighed again. "Well, whatever the matter is, you'll do great, I know it. You just need to get used to it. Now—"

"Nikki!" Stephanie McMahon ran into the room and greeted Nikki.

Nikki hugged her back. "How you doing?"

Vince sighed. "Perfect." He muttered.

Stephanie growled at her father and went on. "I'm great! You know, you're my boss now! Man, I never thought anyone almost 10 years younger than me would ever be my boss." Stephanie went on to admire Nikki's outfit. "Oh my goodness! Your outfit is just fabulous! The Prada briefcase, those Jimmy Choos', that fabulous Abercrombie & Fitch black skirt, that super cute Banana Republic white Polo shirt, and oh my god! That super cute black vest!" Stephanie paused to take a breath. "You fashion crazed lady! You look fabulous! I thought Nikki Keibler doesn't wear skirts."

Nikki laughed. "Damn, I can't believe you got all those designers right. And yes, you're right, Nikki Keibler never wears skirts or dresses. But Nicole M. Keibler, she wears skirts and dresses if she has to."

Stephanie laughed. "Perfect! Come on, let's go see your new BIG office!" Stephanie led Nikki out of the room, giggling.

Stephanie led her to a room 4 doors down from Vince's office room. "Well, this is your office. New computer, new desk, almost new everything. Except the files of course."

Nikki walked around the room. She smiled sheepishly at Stephanie.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"You don't mind of I decorate this room a bit, don't you?" Nikki asked.

"No, I don't mind. After all, it's yours now." Stephanie replied.

Nikki smiled and looked out her office window. "Wow, I get a view of the bay from here?"

Stephanie nodded. "You know, I think you're the spiciness and funk this office needed."

Nikki laughed. "You think?"

Stephanie nodded. "Well of course!"

Nikki sat down on the chair and stared at the computer. "By the way, what am I suppose to say when I answer the phone?"

"Oh! I knew I forgot to tell you something, or my dad forgot to tell you something. I mean, Mr. McMahon. Say anything else polite you would like to say, and then say your name. For example, I say, 'Good morning, Stephanie McMahon. How may I help you?' Like that." Stephanie stated.

Nikki smiled flatly. "Sounds a little… Boring. Seems like you're like at those Starbucks places you know. Laugh out loud."

Stephanie smiled. "And also, you need to hire your own assistant. You can have up to two assistants, but only one is really needed. WWE, of course, pays for them, but you are to hire them." Stephanie went to walk out the door, but turned back, as if she forgot to say something. "And also, we're approaching WrestleMania week, being held, ironically near your hometown. Just to let you know, you are in charge of everything that goes on during that week. Superstars' rooms have been booked, events scheduled, and everything else. All you need to do is take charge of them and make sure everything runs smoothly. Good luck." Stephanie left the room and shut the door.

Nikki leaned back in her chair. She picked up the phone receiver and phone Human Resources. "Hi, Nikki Keibler, yes, um, can you put an open listing for the position as my assistant? I need one ASAP. Yes, interviewed by me. Thank you." She ended the call.

She looked at the clock on her desk. "This is going to be a long day…" She faced her computer and began work on her first day on the job.

**------------------------------------------**

Randy entered the condo, walking in to Nikki's room, to find Nikki laid out on top of her bed, still in office clothes. Randy sat at the end of the bed.

Nikki wiped her eyes. "Hey, you're back."

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I went shopping if you don't mind."

Nikki shook her head. "I don't mind, it's your money anyway."

Randy laughed. "You nutcase." He punched her playfully on the leg.

"You ass." Nikki punched him back on the arm.

Randy leaned back to lay on the bed with his feet hanging off the end of the bed. "We still going for dinner?"

Nikki nodded. "Yes, just let me freshen up." She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Why? You're beautiful enough already." Randy complimented.

Nikki looked back. "Thanks." She smiled.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Ugh. I hate being a vegetarian now." Nikki scowled as she looked at the menu.

"Then quit." Randy replied.

"No, I want to save those poor animals. Getting slaughtered to satisfy our hunger." Nikki said.

"Well, it's not like you can save every animal." Randy said.

"I can help. You're clearly on the non-vegan side. Hella defending it." Nikki said.

Randy folded the menu. "Then I'll order for you."

Nikki shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll just get the Cesar salad."

Randy sighed. "We're at a fancy restaurant, come on. Just get something a little more reasonable."

Nikki leaned in. "Excuse me, I'm the one who's paying for this anyway."

Randy shook his head. "No, I am. Period."

Nikki sighed. "Fine."

A waiter cam by to take their orders, and then left.

Randy took a sip of his wine. "What is going to happen during WrestleMania week this year?"

"Other than the fact you have your ass caught up in this whole controversy with the Undertaker, you're just going to have to wait and see." Nikki replied.

"Um, but we are still staying over at your parents' place right?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yes, and I can't wait." Nikki said sarcastically.

The waiter came by and dropped off their food.

Randy paused to think. "You know, I've been split with your sister since December now, and I still don't get why Stephanie is still making us two a couple on screen."

"Because she can't end that storyline right away just because you two ended. But I know she'll come up with something juicy. She'll pull through." Nikki replied.

Randy paid for the tab and the two left the restaurant.

"Seems like you don't want to go home to Malibu. Who would not want to go home there?" Randy asked as they stepped into the car.

"People who don't live there. Besides, WrestleMania weeks is just right around the corner from my birthday, which means dear Father will be stopping by to pay me a visit." Nikki said.

"How does he know you'll be in town?" Randy asked as he sped off back to the condo.

"I told him. Well, I askedmom if I could stay over, and you and John as well. And she told Father about it." Nikki answered.

"What about Trish?" Randy asked.

"She has to have some time to spend with her family. She's staying over at her parents' house for the week." Nikki answered.

"...And Stacy?" Randy asked hesitantly.

"She'll be home too." Nikki asnwered. "What's with all these questions? Goodness you ask too many of them."

"'Cuz I'm Mr. Interrogative." Randy said suavely.

Nikki laughed. "You are so damn corny."

_Shit... Stacy is gonna be there. I wonder how that's gonna go down. _Randy thought, with a feeling of trouble lingering around his mind.


	36. Chapter 36: The Infamous Affairs Part I

Chapter 36: The Infamous Affairs-Part I

**Los Angeles, California**

Randy was backstage in his locker room reading over the script when Nikki came into the room. Once he eyed her, he stood up. "Hi Nikki."

Nikki stopped walking. "I'm no royal, you don't need to stand up every time I come around." She sat down on the bench.

"You okay?" Randy asked and sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Nikki sounded unsure. "Well… not really. I still don't get why I had to officially begin on the busiest week of the year."

"You can do it. I know you can." Randy assured her. "And will you get rid of the executive clothes once in a while? It's been a freakin' long time since I've actually seen you wear jeans."

Nikki frowned. "So what? I'll dress the way I want to."

Randy smiled. "I love that attitude of yours."

Nikki leaned back on the bench. She didn't realize there was a gap between the bench and the wall, so she ended up falling flat on her butt.

"Oh my god Nikki, are you ok?" Randy leaned over to help her up, meeting her eyes with his.

Nikki stared right back up at him. She saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. Therefore, she smiled. Randy wanted to kiss her, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. She's not like that. Instead, Randy began laughing.

Nikki punched him in the arm, but couldn't help but laughing either. "Shut up, I have my moments."

Randy helped her up. "Yeah… you and John."

Nikki straightened out her blazer. She cleared her throat. "It's better to have funny and slash or ditzy moments that to have moments that SOMEONE could barely speak."

Randy knew what she was talking about. She was talking about him. _So she wants someone who can play along with her… be stupid with her. Hmm… maybe that's why she's not attracted to me._

"Hey you two." Trish walked in. She gave Randy a look. All Randy could do was give back a cheesy smile. Trish placed her palm in front of his face.

"So… how's work treating you? Everything you've always wanted?" Trish asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yes. Although it's a lot harder than what I thought it would be."

"You finally decided your wedding date Trish?" Randy asked.

Trish nodded. "Yes. June 4th."

"I'll make sure we all have that day off. I need a list of the people from the company you are inviting, so I can arrange a day off for them. But you can only invite up to 10 people from the company, company policies you see." Nikki assured.

Trish nodded. "You two okay?"

Neither of them answered. Instead Nikki pulled Randy and Trish together, with her in the middle, posing for a picture.

Trish was surprised. "What the fuh…"

"Oh. I hired a photographer to take pictures of people backstage, as long as they have the door open." Nikki answered.

Randy smiled. "Why?"

"Nothing, just gonna have all those photos stored as memories." Nikki laughed. "I'm gonna need a copy of that, you should see the look on your faces."

"Hey Nikki," Trish pushed Randy over saying, "OK, my turn to talk to her." And began talking. "Have you talked to John lately?"

Nikki shook her head. "No, I've been calling his cell, but he's not answering. Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I mean, I started calling him too, visited his apartment, but no one's answering." Trish said.

Randy raised his hand. "I talked to him this morning."

Nikki punched him in the arm, and Trish smacked him in the head.

"What the fuck?" Randy exclaimed.

"Your mom." Trish answered. "No… how the hell could you have talked to him, and not us?"

Randy rubbed the back of his forehead. "Ow… that was painful…"

"Focus!" Trish was ready to smack him again, but Randy gave in.

"His cell is broken, he apologizes to Nikki for not being able to answer, and he's not talking to you for the meantime." Randy blurted out.

"Me?" Nikki asked. "Why?"

Randy shook his head. "Not you, why would anyone not talk to you?" Randy stared at her.

Trish smacked him again. "Me?"

Randy nodded. "He wouldn't tell me why."

"I know why." Nikki thought for a moment. "He thinks he's left hanging because of your engagement."

Randy became confused. "What? Why?"

"It's a long story." Nikki answered.

Trish left the room, pretending not to cry.

"I have the time, please explain." Randy pleaded.

Nikki shook her head. "No you don't you go on next, and I want you to do what you're suppose to do, without thinking about any of this, OK?"

Randy nodded, and then suddenly remembered what he was going to do out in the ring. Nikki pushed Randy all the way to the backstage entrance to the ring.

"Do I have to do what I'm suppose to do?" Randy asked.

"I don't know what you're suppose to do." Nikki answered as she straightened out his collar.

Randy was shocked. "Aren't you suppose to know what I'm gonna do?"

"No, only Stephanie and you know that." Nikki straightened out his cuffs.

"What about Stacy? Does she know?" Randy asked.

"No, I already told you." Nikki assured him. She held his forearms tight and looked straight into his eyes. "Knock her dead." She winked.

Randy smiled. "Kiss me, please?"

Nikki frowned. As Randy's entrance song came on, she pushed him out to the stage.

Randy turned around. "You know!" Randy walked down the ramp, looking at Stacy, who was beside him, and became frantic.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Nikki walked into Randy's locker room, to find Randy weeping. She sat down next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Randy looked up. "I'm sorry."

Nikki smiled. "About that?" Nikki lifted Randy's chin up. "I had no clue about that, but I'm actually glad it happened. Remind me to thank Stephanie."

Randy shook his head. "You're not angry I RKO'd your sister?"

Nikki laughed and shook her head. "No, why would I be? She deserved it."

Randy stopped crying. He wiped his eyes. "Look at me, crying, that's not what a man's suppose to do."

"True, but it's what a man HAS to do." Nikki said.

Randy hugged Nikki, trying to resist his temptation in kissing her. "I love you Nikki."

Nikki was shocked. She didn't complain, instead she locked her arms around him. She smiled. "I love you too… Buddy." She patted him on the back and got up.

Randy smiled, and then frowned. _Great… She loves me, as a buddy. _

"I need another hat. I'm gonna go to the store." Nikki turned to leave.

"But why? No stores are open this late." Randy said.

"Yes there is… Wal-Mart." Nikki answered.

"But it's so… cheap." Randy said.

"Oh, so just because you're rich, doesn't mean you don't shop at stores like that? Please, as long as they're reliable, I'm good." Nikki walked out the room. "Later."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malibu, California**

Nikki walked through her parents' Malibu estate, with her knew hat on her head, and preceded to the kitchen. To her surprise, she found Ryan, Jeanine and Randy pigging out on Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Hey sis." Ryan said.

"Hey Nikki!" Jeanine exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Randy shushed them.

Nikki laughed and sat on the counter. "No worries, they can't hear us down here in the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry Jeanine." Randy apologized.

Jeanine stuck her tongue out. "Told you."

"Wow… how long have you 3 been here downstairs?" Nikki asked them as she grabbed a quart of Ben & Jerry's _Chocolate Fudge Brownie_ in the ice cream freezer below the counter.

"I dunno. Like 3 hours maybe?" Ryan answered.

"And you were eating ice cream the whole time?" Nikki asked.

They all nodded. "So, you two are living together now?" Jeanine asked.

Randy nodded, but Nikki shook her head.

"I believe Randy." Ryan suddenly took sides.

Nikki sighed. "Yes, we live together, but we're not dating. Sucks for you Ryan."

"Damn. I already stated him as my official brother-in-law." Ryan snapped his fingers.

"We're not engaged." Nikki said. She shot Randy a look.

Jeanine stabbed her spoon into her ice cream. "Come on Nikki, just forget that guy you went out with years ago, He's not Randy, I can tell Randy's different."

Ryan nodded. "The fam-bam knows all."

"Please Nikki, give him a chance." Jeanine begged.

"Besides, you two look so cute together." Ryan complimented.

Nikki stared at Ryan, dropped jaw. "Since when do you say "so cute"?"

"It's a new catch phrase at school." Ryan defended.

Jeanine laughed at him. "Who's gonna believe that?"

Nikki smiled. "You're not."

Ryan was unsure. He shook his head, smiling as well.

"Yes you are, you should have seen what he was doing at Starbucks this morning." Jeanine copied Ryan, opened her mouth, and started moving her tongue back and forth around her mouth.

Ryan slapped her. "I'm not sure."

"What?" Randy exclaimed.

"Well finally you caught on." Jeanine said.

"Ryan's gay!" Nikki and Randy exclaimed. They got down from the counter and pranced around chanting it over and over.

Jeanine laughed. "See? You're not that hard to figure out."

Ryan crossed his arms. "I am not."

Nikki stopped dancing. "Look little bro, it's OK. Just as long as dear old father doesn't find out."

"And what if he does?" Randy asked.

"Then he's dead." Jeanine answered.

"No, we're all dead. He's gonna suspect we all knew. Even you Randy." Ryan corrected.

Nikki got up on the counter again. "No worries, I got your backs." She turned to Randy. "Except you, you're on your own."

Jeanine and Ryan smacked Nikki on the head.

"Why do you all smack each other on the head?" Randy asked.

"Because that's how we roll." Jeanine answered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**March 31st**

Randy went into Nikki's room and sat down in her beanie chair. Nikki came around the corner from the bathroom.

"Good gosh!" Nikki jumped when she saw Randy. "Will you knock next time?"

"You wouldn't be able to hear it." Randy said.

"Yes I would." Nikki sat down on the other beanie chair.

Randy wiggled to make himself more comfortable. "I have the time, please tell me what happened between Trish and John. I deserve to know."

Nikki grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "You don't deserve to know, you have the right to know. You're family after all."

Randy smiled. "Thanks. OK, begin please."

Nikki began telling the story. "It wasn't long ago, John paid a visit here in Malibu. Let's see, I believe he was 21, Trish was 23, and I was 18. Yes, hard to believe we were all best friends with such a huge age gap."

Randy laughed. "Yes,the age that kiddos befriendother kiddos is about1 or 2 years apart from them."

Nikki smiled. "Anyway, so he was in town. So he stayed over at Trish's pad, the next estate down from here, for like a month. I don't know what happened in that house, but something went down. So as usual, my mother holds this summer kickoff party, and a bunch of celebs come over to the house, and I invited John and Trish. So they came over." Nikki paused to breathe. "We all hung out over by the beach, right? Then I see these two cuddling, giggling, and other things I would've never imagined these two would do."

"Wait, so you mean, those two were actually going out?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded. "That's not even half the story. We were roasting marshmallows and I john and Trish were talking. They were like, if by our mid 30s, both of us aren't married yet, we'll promise to marry each other. They swore it. They made me even write a contract to make sure their words are never left unsaid."

"You still have the contract?" Randy asked.

"How do you know I have the contract?" Nikki asked.

"I didn't, you told me." Randy smiled suavely.

Nikki smiled and nodded, then shook her head. "I sort of do, but don't. That contract is lost somewhere under the sand on the beach. The beach down the hill. But anyway, John came over to my house about 3 days after the party. He told me, I don't quote, and he told me that he's never fallen head over heels in love with someone before. I joked around and told him he'd never fallen in love before. And he was all like, I'm talking about Trish. He was in love with her, and he even did something with her he fully described to me, but I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Gross. They had sex?" Randy asked.

"Didcha have to say it?" Nikki exclaimed. "Anyway, he stayed over at our house that day, and Trish said she had to go to a family reunion in Washington State for a week, so John ended up staying here. Well, evidently, during his stay here, Stacy was trying to get a modeling contract."

"What the fuck? That girl is practically in the middle of everything juicy that happens here. That girl is nothing but trouble." Randy interrupted.

"You done?" Nikki asked. "So, she was trying to get her modeling contract. She was doing a photo shoot down by the beach and John and I were lounging around by the pool with Ryan. Trust me, even Ryan knows this story. So, John couldn't help but staring at her. Ryan and I noticed, and I was like, are you ok? He nodded and Ryan and I were like, whatever, he's fine. Then, later that week, John just disappears from the house. He's never there during the day, and I don't see him at night. And ironically, Stacy was in Hollywood, doing more photo shoots there."

"Ah. So John was stalking her." Randy figured.

"I'm not sure whether he was stalking her, but they both weren't home. Then, Trish finally comes back from Washington State and drops by the house to pick up her, get this, "boyfriend". She called him her boyfriend. Well, I didn't want to tell her he wasn't home, so I just led her upstairs anyway. Then, she has this look on her face I had never seen before. A look of like confusion, anger, sadness at the same time. I heard these voices coming from this room, and Trish was walking right up there. She walks up to the room where John was staying, and seriously, she didn't know what room he was staying at." Nikki paused to breathe, to anticipate the next part of the story for Randy.

"I do not like where this is going…" Randy said, he had a feeling of what was coming next.

"She doesn't knock on his door, she barges in, to find…" Nikki closed her eyes. "John and Stacy in bed at the same time."

Randy was speechless. "I can't believe John, but that WHORE!" He exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Nikki said. "Trish doesn't say a word, she runs out the room, crying. Then John gets out of bed, running after Trish. And trust me, I saw more of John than I never ever wanted to see in my life. What I hated most was that my sister just smiled about the whole thing. I yelled at my sister there, and Ryan came around the corner, telling me he told me so."

"There were signs, but you ignored them." Randy observed.

Nikki nodded. "Then later I find them outside, sitting on the steps of the front door, and finally John was wearing something, and they actually made up. But I knew the made up part wasn't about them two being together anymore. They made up being friends, but didn't make up as a couple."

"Damn." Randy stated.

Nikki nodded. "I was mad at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long because he's my best friend, but he told me, no matter what, he'll always love Trish. And he said he's going to make it up to her. And he wanted to wait for the right moment when he's going to make a move on her again. Trish doesn't know that. Trish didn't say anything, but the way she plays around with him, it's flirting, and I know from that look in her eyes that she still loves him. And from that moment on, Trish officially became part of the "I Hate Stacy" club."

Randy wasn't surprised. "I'd like to join that club."

"Go ahead, no membership required. Just declare it and you're in." Nikki leaned back on the chair. "That's it. That's the story I saw and heard. But the only ones that can tell you the whole story are John and Trish. Stacy has nothing to do with it. Besides the fact she did the dirty deed with him."

"Wow." Randy said.

"You know, some part inside of me says part of this is my fault. The signs were right in front of me, I guess I was ignoring them." Nikki said.

"It's OK, shit happens. Mostly to me don't worry." Randy explained.

"Then the next day, In don't know how word got out, but it was front page of the _Malibu Scoop_. Stacy is known as the slut, whore of the town, and she made front page. There was a photo of John out in Hollywood, he and Stacy entering a restaurant together. Everything! Then the pictures, oh my gosh, it was a mess." Nikki told.

"God." Randy said. "So he was two timing."

Nikki nodded. "I guess so. Dad never found out, we never tell him about this kinds of things. Or else, he'll kill us."

"So your mom knows?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded again. "Mom's tight. She'll handle everything. Well, almost everything."

"So there were more mishaps that happened here?" Randy asked, suspiciously.

Nikki didn't answer.

"Including the one about you and that guy you dated?" Randy asked.

Nikki didn't answer.

"So there is a story behind that one too." Randy stated. He eyed Nikki with a suspicious look on his face.

Nikki didn't answer.

"I'm gonna find out about that. I wanna know what happened." Randy declared.

Nikki shook her head. "That you will never find out about." Nikki sighed. "At least, not now."

"Whatever. You can't hide it forever." Randy got up.

"Where you going?" Nikki asked.

"I'm going to the park." Randy said. "You can come with me if you want."

Nikki shook her head. "No thanks, I'll stay here. Take the limo, go wherever you want with it. Have fun."

Randy thanked her a turned to leave. _I have a feeling there's more to the Trish and John story. And what's the deal with that guy and Nikki?_


	37. Chapter 37: One to Remember

_**Author's Note: OK, prepare for a long chapter! Seemed wrong to split it into two x. **_

Chapter 37: One to Remember

Nikki went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was Friday morning, her birthday. The chefs never forgot her birthday, and made her a special French toast breakfast with the works. She was satisfied, and sat at the counter to eat. Her new assistant, Cynthia, whom she had just hired a week earlier, came rushing into the kitchen.

"Nikki, Nikki! You won't believe this!" Cynthia slammed a copy of _Malibu Scoop_ next to Nikki's breakfast dish.

"Oh my goodness…" Nikki read the front page.

_Stacy and Randy: Yelling and Arguing in Malibu Park._

_All the details, inside!_

Nikki flipped to the center of the tabloid. She kept on reading:

_Another scandal for Stacy Keibler? An argument with the "ex-boyfriend". What happened?_

"What?" Nikki read on.

_Their argument was about S. Keibler's abortion to her unborn baby. Orton was obviously the father, as he kept saying "my child". S. Keibler kept saying she didn't want the baby; the baby was a mistake, unplanned. Orton simply replied as, "The baby could've been mine, and I could raise it on my own". S. Keibler answered back saying he would make a horrible father, and that the baby would malnourish with him. Orton shook his head and replied, "At least he'd be alive instead of dead." S. Keibler became furious and slapped him. Orton told her, "I deserved that, for being an ass and not making sure that baby was in the right hands. But don't slap me again." S. Keibler, having kept a rebellious reputation in Malibu, attempted to slap him again, but Orton grabbed her wrist and let it go. _

_A witness of the fight simply replied to us, "She was born in a family of class, but she shown a very classless act today. And the words she said, sounded like trash. And I feel sorry for the man; he appears to be a nice person. I'm on his side. I don't know about the Keibler family, but I know that they are disappointed in her once again."_

Nikki rushed upstairs and dressed up in her office clothes and went downstairs. She rushed into the limo. Randy was picking flowers from the front garden, and he spotted her, so he went into the limo as well.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Oh, and happy birthday." He gave her the flowers he had been picking.

Nikki didn't take them. "Why didn't you tell me you were arguing with my sister at the park?"

Randy felt sad. "Because I thought you would get mad."

"I'm much more mad now for you not telling me." Nikki showed him the magazine.

"Shit." Randy said. "I look horrible in this picture."

"Not that. This." Nikki pointed to the headline.

"Oh shit." Randy flipped to the section. "They have the whole argument on here."

"Yeah, tough shit!" Nikki shouted. "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Randy asked.

"Not to you, I've been cursing too much lately. Time for me to go to confession." Nikki sighed sharply.

"Hey look! You're on here!" Randy exclaimed.

_Randy Orton is currently cozying up with Stacy Keibler's older sister, Nicole M. Keibler, CEO of WWE Incorporated and the former fiancé of Prince William. She turns 25 ironically on the same day as Randy Orton does._

"Looook! They mentioned you as CEO of the WWE, and I'm dating you!" Randy smiled at what it said. "Forget this! We're dating!"

"Really? Since when?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

Randy frowned. "OK. False information. Where are we going anyway?"

"_Malibu Scoop._ I'm going to do some damage control." Nikki replied. "Mom usually does the damage control, but she's not here. So I have to do it."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because it's bad publicity." Nikki replied.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"For everything. WrestleMania, me, you, my parents, basically my whole family." Nikki sighed. "Like we have any more reputation left." Nikki muttered.

"Huh? I didn't get the last part." Randy indicated.

"Nothing." She answered. She was notified that they had arrived at the office of _Malibu Scoop._

Before she stepped out of the car, she put her sunglasses on.

"Can I come?" Randy asked.

Nikki shook her head. "Then the more people will believe you and I are together. Who actually said we were together? I'm gonna kick his ass."

Randy pouted.

"Fine. But put these on." Nikki handed him sunglasses.

"Why?" Randy took and put it on.

"So no one will be bothering you." Nikki growled.

"She hates you." Cynthia informed him.

"I know." Randy was surprised. "I didn't know you came with us."

"I was with her the whole time." Cynthia scowled.

Randy shrugged and followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki stepped into the editor's office. "I want this declared false."

The editor chuckled. "How? It's the biggest story to hit Malibu ever since her scandal with John Cena. It's been a hit at newsstands everywhere. We already sold out, so we had to make more and ship them out ASAP. And besides, there were lots of witnesses."

"Not the argument, this." Nikki pointed to her picture and the caption.

He shook his head. "No."

"I am not with Randy Orton, we're best friends, I was not the fiancé of Prince William, that was fake." Nikki informed.

He shook his head. "I said no. Who would believe that? Everyone believes what we publish."

"That's why my family's reputation is ruined." Nikki protested.

"No, it's not because of us. It's because of your slut of a sister Stacy." The editor laughed.

"She's not a slut. She's just… She has problems." Nikki pointed out unsurely.

"She's a slut and that's that." The editor opened a box and showcased two shirts.

"What the…" Nikki looked at them.

"Team Orton in blue, Team S. Keibler in pink. A bargain! Each 25 greens. Want one?" The editor said.

"I'm telling you, I want the false information about me removed, or else." Nikki tested him.

"Or what?" The editor taunted.

"Or I'm going to sue not only you, but this whole company, and I could get enough money to by myself 4 estates. Pick one." Nikki challenged.

"I'll have the information removed immediately." The editor promised.

Nikki turned to leave. "I'm done here. Good day."

"Happy 2-5 Nikki Keibler." The editor greeted.

Nikki turned around and smiled back at him. "Thanks. I want it done, or expect a court date from me."

The editor nodded. And Nikki walked towards the exit. She put her sunglasses on and stepped outside, finding Cynthia and Randy waiting casually by the car. Cynthia and Randy spotted her, and they went inside the car.

Nikki was about to step into the car when she spotted someone selling tee shirts. She went up and said, "Can I have a blue one please?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki was lounging in her chaise when her butler came into her room.

"The door was open, so I didn't bother to knock." The butler defended.

Nikki nodded.

"Umm, your father is downstairs." The butler informed her.

Nikki opened her eyes with shock. "What? He's not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

The butler shrugged. "He's here now."

"I can sense that." Nikki said. "Well, I better put on a smile or he'll sense something's wrong."

"You won't be smiling once you get down there." The butler muttered.

"Huh?" Nikki asked.

'Nothing. You better head down there before he gets worried." The butler recalled.

Nikki nodded. She straightened out her outfit and headed downstairs. She spotted her dad, and the man next to him.

"This is a nightmare, I'm going back upstairs." Nikki ran upstairs.

Her butler was heading downstairs also. "Told you so."

Nikki turned around and mimicked her. She walked hesitantly downstairs.

She cleared her throat. She gave her father a cold hug. She stood in front of them for a moment.

"Happy birthday." Prince William handed her a red box.

Nikki crossed her arms.

Her father eyed her. "Take it Nikki. He bought it himself."

"Like I'd want something as insipid as he is." Nikki protested.

Prince William gave the box to her butler, and he took it upstairs to her room.

Nikki began tapping her foot.

"Stop these childish acts and give him a hug." Mr. Keibler demanded.

"I could barely hug you, how much more can I hug him?" Nikki protested.

Trish walked by with John behind him.

"Ass." Trish scowled at the Prince.

"Hole." John finished.

They stood behind Nikki.

"Hey, you OK now?" John whispered.

Nikki shook her head. "Not anymore." She bellowed.

"Asshole." Trish scowled.

Prince William spotted Trish's ring. "Patricia, engaged?"

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." Trish complained.

"Trish…" John began.

"John, back off." Nikki added.

Randy walked down the stairs. "Oh my god, this day could not get any worse."

Nikki looked up. She shook her head and walked up to Prince William. She smiled.

Prince William smiled back. "Happy birthday." He repeated.

Nikki fake-smiled and stomped on his foot; and stormed out mad. "UGH!" Nikki screamed out of confusion. She was walking so fast without watching where she was going and tripped. She was knocked out, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki opened her eyes. She found herself lying in a hospital bed. She looked around. She saw Randy, Trish, John and Cynthia. "What happened?"

John answered, "You stormed into the kitchen and slipped on wet floor. You became unconscious and—"

"—You fractured your ankle." Cynthia finished for him.

John smiled at her. She blushed back.

Nikki tried to lift her left leg up. "Dang this thing is heavy."

"You have crutches to walk with." Trish told her.

"I can't walk with crutches! I'm hosting the Hall of Fame ceremony!" Nikki wailed. "Aww man!"

"You're hosting it?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded. "Mean Gene had a family emergency."

"Then just ask for someone else to host. Ask Coach." John suggested.

Nikki shook her head. "No, I'm gonna do it." Nikki couldn't sit up. Instead, Randy helped her up. Nikki thanked him. "How long was I knocked out?"

"Only an hour." Trish replied. "Good thing you were because what the doctor did to your ankle looked painful. He didn't have to give you anesthesia."

Nikki twisted her neck. "Then can we go home? Or do I have to check out?"

Cynthia shook her head. "You don't have to, the nurses just put you in here so you could sleep, until you wake up."

Nikki tried to get up. "What, just because I broke my ankle, I can't use my other body parts?" She complained.

Randy and John helped her out of the bed.

"I feel old." Nikki laughed.

They all began laughing too.

"You're always in on the joke. So you never make a fool out of yourself." John discovered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Nikki walked outside to the beach house. She had mixed emotions, she didn't feel very well. She was still angry at her father for everything that happened around Christmas, she's furious with him for bringing Prince William to Malibu for the weekend, she's mad at Stacy for embarrassing the family again, and on top of all of it, she aches with the pain brought with her fractured ankle. "Oh, the misery." She muttered.

She went to sit down on the deck of the beach house, her usual spot when she needed to get away from everything. She sat there, stared at the sunset, and closed her eyes. _My birthday couldn't get any worse… I hope. _She thought. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Randy had found her and trying to tell her something.

"Nikki?" Randy sought to see if she was sleeping or what.

"Mmm." Nikki answered back.

"You want to be alone?" Randy asked. _I feel bad for her. I wonder if there is any way to make her feel better._

Nikki shook her head and replied, "Mmm."

"Umm, okay." Randy sat down next to her. "That sunset is nice."

Nikki nodded and leaned on Randy. She wiggled to make herself more comfortable, and Randy was surprised to find her actually hugging him.

"Are you okay Nikki?" Randy asked, worried.

Nikki nodded.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked again.

Nikki punched him in the rib. "Gosh! Are you that stupid? I need someone to hug! I'm feeling down here!" She mumbled angrily.

"Oh, my bad." Randy apologized. He sighed. "Have you noticed how a lot of people around town are wearing either pink or blue shirts?"

Nikki nodded.

"One says _Team Orton_, another says _Team S. Keibler_. Others are just plain. I guess they didn't want to waste any money on them." Randy rambled. "Most people were wearing blue shirts, but then once I realized who was wearing _Team S. Keibler_ shirts, they were wrestling fans."

"Most wrestling fans hate you, remember?" Nikki reminded.

"Oh. Right. The whole Undertaker thing." Randy frowned. "I'm thinking of getting one of them. A blue one."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Eh, my sister has ups and downs, and downs, so do you. But I feel like this one's for you."

Randy smiled.

"You seriously wanted to raise that kid?" Nikki asked.

Randy nodded. "I mean, I thought, I might not even have a kid for a while, and I think I'm ready for one. So I thought, what the fuck, why not raise that kid?"

Nikki shook her head. "OK, but when you want to raise a kid, you need to be sure you're ready for one."

Randy nodded. He wanted to change the subject. He thought for a moment, and then came up with the perfect one. "Why is it you and Stacy are sisters, but you two look nothing alike?"

"I don't know. Wait, the looks or the hair?" Nikki asked.

"OK, the hair then. Oh! And the eyes." Randy replied.

"Stacy wanted to be a blonde all her life. And when she reached 16, mom allowed her to get her hair dyed. The eyes… She got contacts a while back." Nikki answered.

"Oh, I thought she was like adopted or something." Randy laughed.

"Meanie." Nikki smiled.

Randy sighed. "Your childhood, and teen years, seemed so… Lively and fun."

Nikki smiled. 'Yeah, it was."

"Tell me then. I wanna know." Randy pleaded.

"Why jealous?" Nikki laughed. "Kidding." She sighed. "I hated living here."

"Huh?" Randy was shocked. "I would be glad to live here."

Nikki shook her head. "You get everything you want, you don't have dreams."

"So? I'd love to get everything I've always wanted when I was a kid." Randy said.

"I got everything I always wanted, I got bored to death. I took classes, bored me." Nikki remembered.

"Classes like what?" Randy asked.

"I had to take French classes. Hmm… I took dance classes, piano classes, went to DJ school. I had volleyball practice every other day, and I had AP classes." Nikki replied.

"Damn. Are you smart." Randy smiled.

Nikki nodded. "I know." Nikki continued, "Anyway, you know, this very beach right here, has a lot of memories. Almost every person that has been here, whether first time or second time, maybe even more, had a lasting memory here."

"Like what?" Randy asked.

"Haah. Lots of things, most of them were hook-ups though." Nikki paused. She had a look of longing on her face.

"And?" Randy didn't want to ask her what was wrong. _It's none of my business. Maybe I'll ask later._

"I dunno." Nikki sighed. "You know, I can't believe how much this place costs now."

Randy was skeptical. "How much?"

"Considering the fabulous landscaping, the well maintained house, the marble floors, this house was built with the most expensive materials on earth." Nikki replied. "And considering the location of this, on the shoreline."

"You're killing me, how much?" Randy asked.

"82.6 million." Nikki answered.

"Damn." Randy said.

"With everything else in it, probably like the stuff you know, about a little less than a billion." Nikki said.

"OK, are you really telling me this or are you just bragging?" Randy joked.

"You wanted to know." Nikki laughed.

"You led me on." Randy smiled.

"Ow, my ankle hurts so much." Nikki touched her ankle.

Randy helped her sit up. She sat leaning on Randy, her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nikki," Randy began.

"Huh?" Nikki asked.

"Why do you hate Prince William so much?" Randy continued.

Nikki sighed. "Because he reminds me of someone I once knew…"

"Who does he remind you of?" Randy asked.

"This guy I once lo—Yeah right, you're never gonna fool me." Nikki tricked.

Randy sighed and smiled. "Sorry."

"It's OK. I know you really want to know, but I'm just not ready to tell you." Nikki explained.

"Is that the reason why you won't date me? Because of him?" Randy asked, scared of what her answer might be.

"No he's not the reason, you're just annoying. Besides, I'm not gonna let guys get in the way of me and my friends." Nikki answered in a hush tone.

_So I'm her friend, and she's not letting "me" get in between of "me" and her. Perfect, a girl who won't fall in love with me._ Randy thought miserably.

"Sorry." Nikki apologized.

Randy nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, just to try again…"

"OK." Nikki said.

Randy thought for a moment. "Will you ever go out with me?"

Nikki sighed. "Maybe. But…"

"What?" Randy exploded.

"Oy.." Nikki muttered. She cleared her throat. "But… I don't know. Never mind." She answered.

Randy turned to look at her. He saw her eyes, her beautiful eyes that change colors depending on her moods, and the way the light strikes her eyes. Her eyes were a grayish blue, filled with tears, overflowing and waiting to run down her cheeks. He realized he had reminded her of something in her memories, and now she can't stop thinking about it.

He couldn't help but just stare at her. He felt like she was something of an untouchable, as if someone were to touch her, she would break into a million pieces. She was resistible to his charms, but he was irresistible to hers. He saw her hands, folded in her lap, he crept his hand over to hers, and she answered by holding his hand. Nikki then began crying, so she got up and stood by the railing. Randy got up as well, wiped the tears from her eyes, and hugged her from behind.

She leaned on his chest and said, "Thank you, you've made me feel much better."

"Welcome." Randy whispered.

"Mmm…" Nikki adored the cool sea breeze and the sound of the waves slowly making it's way onto the shore.

Randy wanted to say something, but he didn't know if this was the right time. _I want to say something, but it just might ruin this ambience, and I don't know how she'll react._ He was hesitant, but he went out and said it anyway. "I love you with all of my heart Nikki."

Nikki turned around, with Randy now hugging her frontward, his hands right above her hip. She looked into his eyes as if longing, or wanting something else. Nikki leaned in, and Randy held her head and kissed her.

Nikki didn't refuse. They began to kiss passionately, and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Randy sensed she liked it, because he could feel her smile as he worked his way around her mouth. He opened his eyes to find that she really indeed liked it; her eyes were closed, tears still running down her cheeks. She had such a grip on his shoulders, that he was forced to sit down on the deck. Randy smiled and grabbed her and she found a spot in his lap to sit.

Randy began to remove loosely fitted beach dress, but she got up, still kissing him and pulled him to the inside of the beach house. Randy smiled and removed his shoes with his feet, as Nikki sat down on he chaise and pulled him towards her. He pushed her so that she was lying on the couch and, before he got to her, she began unbuttoning his polo shirt. While she did so, he worked his way down to her neck, and she began moaning. He removed his shirt and he began to remove her dress, and to his worst fear, she refused.

She wasn't holding him anymore; she was pushing him off of her. She stopped moaning and said, "I can't…"

Randy didn't stop. Instead of working his way down, he went back up and started kissing her again.

"No…" Nikki refused.

"Mmm…" Randy expressed.

Nikki didn't kiss back. She knew he had gone too far, and so did she, and now he wouldn't stop. As powerful as Nikki was, she tried her best to push him off of her, and she finally did. He finally let go, and he had a look as if asking why.

Nikki shook her head and decided it was enough. "You… I can't… No!" She ran out of the beach house frantically.

Randy sat down on the sofa, with his shoes and shirt still lying on the ground, he stared at it, and whispered, "She likes me." He smiled with pride.

But he couldn't help but think it had gone wrong. He looked outside to see where she had run off to, and he found her on the ground, face first, motionless.

--------------------------------------------------------

Randy carried her all the way to her room, where he found John and Trish hanging out. As soon as they saw them, they got up.

"What happened?" John asked.

Trish looked at Nikki, then at Randy. She smiled but then focused her attention on Nikki.

Randy didn't know how to answer. He went along with whatever came out of his mouth. "I saw her trip on the steps of the beach house."

Trish nodded and led them up to her bed. "Just place her there, and maybe we should get ice for her." She left to find the butler.

"And may I ask why you have no shirt on?" John asked suspiciously.

"I—I uh… Thought it was hot outside." Randy covered.

"It's coastal so it never gets that hot outside." John eyed Randy. "Never mind."

Randy sighed. "She'll be OK."

Trish came in with the butler, with the butler holding an ice bag. He placed the ice bag on Nikki, and left the room.

"She's fine. She'll wake up after a while." Trish assured, but looked at Randy.

"What? I didn't do anything." Randy defended.

John shook his head. "Or you did too much."

Randy sat down. _Busted… but not really. They don't have evidence of what we did._ He thought.

The butler came in, holding a few things. "Sir, you left this at the beach house," He gave the shirt to Randy. "And the lady left her crutches as well." He placed the crutches beside Nikki's bed.

John and Trish looked at Randy with folded arms. Randy turned red with embarrassment.

"He smelled like Calvin Klein." Nikki murmured.

"Huh?" The other 3 exclaimed.

She opened her eyes. "I know that from anywhere. Obsession."

"What the fuck… Obsession by Calvin Klein? Who wears that?" John slowly turned to look at Randy.

Randy shrugged. "Who knew?" He smiled sheepishly.

----------------------------------------------------

Nikki patted her black cocktail dress to straighten it out.

"Ready?" Trish asked. "Wow, Nikki looks fabulous."

"As always." Randy came around the corner.

"I thought you were going." Nikki wondered.

Randy shook his head. "Naw. I think you should enjoy yourself. I've done enough."

Nikki laughed, but then realized she was the only one laughing. "This is your celebration too. It's both our birthday."

"Go ahead. I think I need to prepare my speech for the hall of fame ceremony." Randy turned to head upstairs. "Enjoy."

Nikki thanked him.

"Where's Stacy? I thought she was going. She's been M.I.A. lately." John laughed.

"I wouldn't blame her." Trish joked.

"I saw her painting hernailsor somethingout back. Looked like shit." Jeanine replied as she walked by.

"Watch your mouth Jeanine." Nikki scolded. "Forget it, let's just go." Nikki stepped out the front door, to find her father and Prince William outside.

"Hey Nicole." Mr. Keibler disrupted her mood.

"You do know this party is for young people right?" Nikki pointed out.

Mr. Keibler nodded. "That's why your Highness is going."

Nikki looked up, angry at the heavens, and found Randy looking down at what was going on.

Nikki stared at Prince William with awe. "Wow…"

Trish came from behind and smacked her in the head.

"Ow!" Nikki hollered. "What was that about?" She whispered to Trish.

"I don't know what went on between you and the boy, but now all of a sudden you're in awe with the royal doofus. Let's go, we can go without the family slut." Trish answered.

"So am I going?" Prince William asked.

Nikki sighed. "Get in." She pointed inside the limousine.

"You first." He beckoned.

Nikki went gracefully in the car, first giving a disappointed look to Randy, then sat next to Trish.

"I'm tellin' ya', that sister of yours, damn!" Trish complained.

"Maybe it's better off that she doesn't come." Nikki assured.

"Yeah, we'll have much more fun at the club without her." John said.

"Where are going anyway?" Prince William asked.

"To a party." Trish answered rudely.

"Not a venue, some sort of swing dancing club thingy. I forgot what the name was… it's on Hollywood Boulevard." John answered.

"So that's the reason why you two made me wear this?" Nikki asked.

John and Trish nodded.

"By the way, why is Randall not coming?" Prince William asked.

"Because he needs to write the speech for tomorrow." John answered.

"For what?" Prince William asked.

"Hall of Fame." John answered.

"Can I come?" Prince William asked.

Nikki shook her head, telling John to say "no".

John smiled playfully. "Yes, you can."

Nikki smacked herself. "Oy vey."

--------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: Almost done… Oy, this is long. ROFLMAO. x_**

Nikki was at a table with John. Trish was dancing with her fiancé, and the Prince was busy with celebrities bashing him out.

"God knows what they're mad at him for." John said.

"Heard he hunts animals." Nikki answered.

"God. Can't blame why they're arguing with him." John gossiped. He drank a bottle of beer. "Seems like your hate for that doofus died down."

"No, I still hate him. But not that much." Nikki took a sip of her cocktail.

John leaned back on the couch. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess my reason for hating him isn't really acceptable enough. But I still can't help but hate on him." Nikki replied.

"Man, I hope June 4th never comes along." John mentioned.

"You're still not over that?" Nikki asked.

"No Nikkerz, I ain't over it." John announced.

"Oy, look, if you really want to be a great friend, just be happy for her." Nikki explained.

"I don't wanna be a great friend, I wanna be an extraordinary boyfriend." John cried.

Nikki scooted over and gave him a warm, friendly hug. "Wait when the right time comes."

"For what?" John asked.

Nikki released him. "You know what I'm taking about."

John slouched. "I can't do that."

Nikki nodded. "Yes you can. Just wait."

"God I'm pathetic." John sighed. "I know how Randy feels."

"You're not pathetic." Nikki replied.

"But you don't have a fiancé…" He muttered.

"Huh?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing." John got up. "Wanna dance, best friend?"

Nikki stuck her arm out. "Glad to, old timer. But I can't dance well with this ankle."

John pulled her up. "No biggie. And I am not old… I just happen to be… Born before."

Nikki laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Same cheese."

"Shut up." John held her hands and began dancing with her to the swing music.

"Oooh... Smooth operator." Nikki remarked as she laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Today turned out well didn't it?" Trish said to Nikki as they strolled in the Keiblers' front door.

"Friends make everything better. No matter what kind of fucked up situation it is." John remarked.

"Umm, Trish, why you here?" Nikki asked.

Trish looked around. "Oh yeah. I don't live here. Damn, what a loss. OK, I'll be seeing all ya tomorrow. We're all hitching a ride together right?" Trish asked.

John laughed, and then nodded his head. "Yeah. Be here by 3 tomorrow."

"2 if you wanna come with me." Nikki added.

"OK… 2 it is." Trish waved goodbye, gave Nikki a hug and strolled out the front door.

"Hey John," Nikki began.

"Yo." John replied as they headed up the staircase.

"I hope you're not wearing a throwback tomorrow for the event." Nikki tried not to criticize.

John shook his head reluctantly. "Not anymore…"

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed. "We'll go shopping tomorrow then."

John clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

"Oy." Nikki laughed.

"That's idiotic." Prince William said.

John abruptly stopped. "I feel hungry. Anyone want Ben and Jerry's?"

Nikki and the Prince shook their heads.

"But we just ate at the club. Oy, no thanks John. Just promise me you won't eat an omelet and a sausage." Nikki winked.

"Or maybe I'll have that." John laughed as he skipped down the staircase.

Nikki turned to Prince William. "You know, I get sick and tired of calling you Prince William, can I just call you William? After all, we're not in England."

Prince William nodded. "Fine."

Nikki turned to leave. "Oh, and why are you still here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Prince William asked.

"Shouldn't you be at the hotel?" Nikki asked.

He shook his head. "I stay here."

Nikki pretended to barf. "Oy, just promise to stay away from my room."

He nodded. "Good night, my lady." He grinned.

Nikki made a face. "I don't find that a bit charming. I find it corny. 'Night."

Nikki walked towards her room. _I wonder if Randy is asleep yet, I feel bad for the poor sap. Stacy kicking him out of the guest room. Oy. What a brat…. _Nikki's thoughts were disrupted when she walked into the room, to find Randy walking around in the room…

Nikki screamed. She grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it into her face. "This better not be a joke!"

Randy shook his head. "Like it?"

"I don't think it's funny you prancing around my room… NAKED!" Nikki panicked.

She let go of the pillow, ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She handed the towel to Randy without looking at him.

"Gosh you imbecile! And look at all these clothes everywhere! What the hell did you do in here?" Nikki barked.

"Umm…" Randy muttered.

"Oh my gosh… I need to go to bed, right now." Nikki held her forehead, while trying to go up the stairs to her bed with her ankle.

"Where are your crutches?" Randy asked.

"I don't need your sympathy. Just go dress, please? I've seen more of you than I ever wanted to see." Nikki began to drag her ankle up instead. "But I now believe why you buy themextra-large…" She murmured, but smiled.

Nikki looked at her bed. "Why is it such a mess? It wasn't like this when I left."

She grabbed the sheets, and tried to pull it off the bed, but something seemed to pull it back. Nikki spotteda sun-kissed coloredtoe, and when she finally pulled the sheets off…

Nikki turned red with anger. "GET OUT!" She yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**I know… that was uberly long, but I couldn't help it. It was hard to chop it off somewhere. So, what do you think? This was the hardest chapter to write, my heart was jealous. ; Eh, but then I like to think of it, that I really am Nikki. x Oy… cliffies, gets to me too. **_

_**-- me. **_


End file.
